The Order of Life
by CBeMe
Summary: An answer to Severitus Challenge. 5th year AU. Harry faces challenges no one could imagine, the end of which could decide the fate of the Wizarding world. But then, doesn't he always?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N This story is my attempt at a Severitus Challenge fic of a very different sort. I hope you enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Harry Potter and the Order of life**

**Chapter 1**

**Number Four Privet Drive**

It was noon. The hot summer sun beat down on the front garden of number four Privet Drive. A teenage boy lay in the shade, obscured by the daisies.

Technically, Harry wasn't supposed to be lying in the flowerbed. He had been told to weed it. But Harry hadn't slept through a single night since returning from school for summer break, and on the rare occasions he did fall asleep his dreams were plagued by nightmares. You see, last year, Harry's fourth year as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had witnessed the murder of one of his fellow students. Cedric's death was ordered by one of the most evil wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. Not because he held any threat to Voldemort, but rather, simply because he was there.

As you may have guessed, Harry was not your average boy. It is hardly doubtful that if you took a survey of the boys on the surrounding streets for a mile around, that you would find a single one with Harry's unique gift. You see, Harry was a wizard. A fact his perfectly normal Aunt and Uncle tried desperately to hide from their neighbors.

"HARRY," Aunt Petunia screeched from the kitchen.

Harry jumped out of a sound sleep, pushed his glasses back onto his face, and sat up amongst the flowers. "What?" he called back sleepily.

"Get in here for lunch, and stop dawdling!" snapped Petunia as Harry rose to go inside. "Have you finished weeding the front flower beds yet? I want both the front and the back completed before supper. If they are not, then you will miss supper and finish them."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," droned Harry as he sat down and started in on the meager half-sandwich and glass of water that was his lunch. He glanced longingly at the three whole sandwiches, two bowls of soup, four slices of pie, and several glasses of juice that his cousin Dudley was busy wolfing down.

Harry sighed as he admitted to himself that he was slightly jealous of the size of Dudley's lunch. It wasn't as though Dudley needed it. Dudley's diet from the past summer hadn't helped his generous weight problem one little bit. Quite the contrast to his over-weight cousin, Harry was frightfully thin. He pushed his untidy black hair out of his eyes, finished his water, and took his dishes to the sink.

"Hurry up and finish that garden! Don't come back inside until it's done!" ordered Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied Harry while walking out the front door. "At least I'm almost finished with the front," he mumbled to himself as he got back to work.

It's not that Harry minded gardening; it was just that he hadn't had so much as a spare minute since he'd returned to the Dursleys' for the summer holiday. Harry's Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, had been left to raise him after Voldemort had murdered his parents when Harry was just one year old. Voldemort had, in fact, attempted to kill young Harry at the same time. The curse he had aimed directly at the small boy had rebounded, nearly causing Voldemort's destruction. Fourteen years Voldemort spent living a half-life, unable to return without assistance, barely able to survive.

Unfortunately, the Dursley's were not in the least inclined to show Harry even a small amount of the generosity which they gave their own son Dudley. Dudley had grown up spoiled with all the toys, food, and games he ever asked for. Harry had been provided with the small closet under the stairs for his bedroom, a cot for a bed, Dudley's old clothes to wear (even though they were far too large) and nowhere near enough food for a growing boy. While Dudley watched television and played with his friends, Harry helped cook the meals, clean the house, and did the gardening. His Aunt and Uncle had finally given him his cousin's second bedroom around his eleventh birthday, but everything else remained the same. This year, for some reason, they kept him busier than ever.

Harry smiled as he pulled the last weed from the front yard and walked around to the back. "Ugh," he groaned catching sight of Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss. He wanted to finish the weeding so that he might have a little free time before bed to work on his homework. He'd never be done with Dudley and Piers taunting and teasing him as he worked.

"Come on Piers," said Dudley, "we don't want HIM disturbing us." The two walked indoors, glaring at Harry as they passed.

Harry let out a relieved breath didn't realize he'd been holding; at least they were going to leave him alone. He got straight to work on the weeding.

A few hours later Harry pulled open the kitchen door and walked in. He could hear Dudley and Piers in living room watching television with the volume turned up high. Supper was in the oven, the timer on the stove said that it would be done in about ten minutes. Why his Aunt wanted roast in July baffled Harry. The heat from the oven made the kitchen uncomfortably warm, even with the slight breeze flowing through the open windows. Beads of sweat slid down his neck and joined those already soaking his shirt. Harry shuffled tiredly toward the door to the hall. His shoes left no scuff marks on the linoleum, the tread had worn off long before they had been given to Harry, three years ago. Now the padding and insoles had been worn through, leaving Harry's feet completely unprotected from the bottom.

"Are you done with the weeding?" Petunia demanded when she spotted him in the hall.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied Harry. "Is supper soon?"

"Supper is in ten minutes. Go clean yourself up, you filthy boy. You'll not be sitting at my table with all that dirt on you."

Relieved Harry hurried upstairs to change his clothes and wash up. Just as he was finished he heard his Uncle return from work.

"Petunia, I'm home," called Vernon Dursley as he entered the house. He set his briefcase down on the table in the hall, hung up his coat, and headed straight for the supper table. Harry entered the dining room right behind him and took his usual seat at the table, across from Dudley.

"How was your day, my boy?" asked Vernon.

"Great Dad, and yours?" replied Dudley.

"I made a very large sale of drills today!" Vernon replied happily.

Harry sat quietly hoping not to attract attention while his Uncle described his day for the family. He waited while everyone else served themselves. Roast beef, sliced carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, and a cobbler still sitting on the counter waiting to be served for dessert. "Thank you," he murmured as his Aunt placed a plate in front of him. He poked at the slop that represented his serving of roast beef. Pan drippings, he guessed, the portion left after his Aunt made the gravy. A slice of carrot sat next to a burnt roll, and a spoonful of potatoes decorated with a dab of gravy completed his plate. It wasn't much, not even worthy of a snack for a boy who had been working hard all day. Harry dug in.

"I think the office will run quite smoothly while I'm away for our vacation." Vernon continued, "Have you made the arrangements for the boy, Petunia?"

"Yes dear. Mrs. Figg agreed to take him."

Harry kept his head down as they talked about him as if he wasn't sitting right there.

"Good, very good," Vernon turned to look at Harry and growled. "As for you boy, you'd better behave yourself while we're gone, and none of that _funny_ business, you keep your _abnormality_ to yourself, got it? If you step one toe out of line I'll pull you straight out of that… that school of yours. It will be Saint Brutus's until you are out of my house!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry nodded. He wasn't looking forwards to a month at his old babysitter Mrs. Figg's house but he would do whatever it took to go back to his school.

"_Hogwarts,"_ he thought. _"There's no place like home."_

And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the only place that felt like home to Harry, except for maybe his best friend Ron Weasley's house. But still, a month listening to Mrs. Figg tell him stories about all of her cats. Ugh, this summer was just getting longer and longer.

While Harry cleared the table, did the dishes, and mopped the kitchen floor, his aunt, uncle, and cousin finished packing for their trip. Harry had barely started his evening chores when his uncle ordered him upstairs to bring down their suitcases.

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon shouted as he pushed Harry toward the suitcases scattered around the floor of the master bedroom. "Get these down stairs and line them up in the hall. Then take care of Dudley's. Hurry up I said! You ungrateful lazy freak! I don't know why we took you in, shouldn't have bothered."

With one of the heavy suitcases in each hand, Harry carefully balanced himself before starting down the steep, narrow staircase. He heard his uncles angry footsteps headed toward him and tried to hurry. He had made it halfway down when he felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder. "Hurry up!" It would have only taken a gentle push to unbalance him; the shove he received sent Harry tumbling down the stairs head first. He landed at the bottom, the two suitcases painfully falling on top of him.

"You had better not have scratched those, you clumsy idiot. Line them up and get the rest! Do I have to watch you every minute for you to do any work around here?"

Harry pulled himself to his feet and set the suitcases against the wall. He didn't bother checking his bruises, a few more to add to his collection. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and started back up the stairs.

Thirty minutes and many trips later Harry had finished. Looking at the pile of suitcases he wondered if they were really taking a vacation or if they were moving.

"Don't stand there gawking, you haven't finished your chores!" Petunia called shrilly from the living room. "Get going, and clean up that mess you made."

The rug had been walked on, some mess. Harry went back upstairs, this time to the closet in the hall, and pulled out the hoover and a bucket full of cleaning supplies. He did the first floor rugs, as he did every night, and then cleaned the bathroom. He heard the television being turned off as the clock chimed ten and three sets of footsteps climbing the stairs, his family would be getting ready for bed. Harry just carried the hoover downstairs. By the time he'd finished and put the hoover away the bathroom to be cleaned once again. Harry took the time to take care of his personal needs at the same time; he would not get another chance that night.

"You'll go to Mrs. Figgs first thing tomorrow morning. I expect you to help Mrs. Figg with the chores and come here daily to do the gardening, I don't want you getting any lazier, understood?" questioned Uncle Vernon with a painful grip on Harry's arm.

"Fine," Harry snapped as he attempted to pull away.

"Get your trunk packed tonight, you will not have time tomorrow," ordered Vernon as he unlocked the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry only mumbled an agreement as he pulled his trunk out of the crowded space. Vernon had locked the trunk away within five minutes of Harry's return from school a month ago, and Harry had not seen it since. He had managed to keep only a few precious items hidden away.

"_Perfect," _he thought. _"If I stay up all night, I just might be able to get all of my homework done. I won't be able to do it at Mrs. Figg's, and if I don't complete it I'll be in trouble when I get back to school."_

Harry waited for his uncle to lock the door then pulled his photo album and wand out of their hiding place beneath a loose floorboard. Looking at the paper calendar taped to the wall he smiled; tomorrow was his birthday! Harry would be turning 15 years old. Harry grabbed a book from his trunk and sat down at his desk.

_Potions-_

_List five truth potions, their history, how they are made, their effectiveness, any side effects, and their antidotes. Minimum five feet._

Harry idly wondered what would happen if Vernon Dursley and Severus Snape, the two people who hated him the most, ever got together. Would it be possible for them to make his life any more miserable? He tapped his quill a few times and pushed his hair out of his eyes before starting to write.

About an hour later Harry looked up at the clock.

"_Five more minutes and I'll be fifteen,"_ Harry thought as he rose from his desk and wandered over to the window.

He looked out at the peaceful quiet that was Privet Drive in the middle of the night. It was a cloudless night. The shining stars looked near enough to touch, and the moon was just over half full. He leaned out the window breathing in the cool air. It felt good to take even a short break from his studies. He was just about to return to his books when he noticed several winged animals flying towards the house. He moved to the side as four owls flew through the window and settled on his bed.

"Hedwig," he whispered to his beloved pet. "It's been weeks! How are you? Did you find him?"

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry untied a package from her leg. Hedwig looked very tired from her trip to find Hagrid. As soon as he had untied the package she flew over to her cage, drank some water and settled in for a long sleep.

Harry went to each on the owls in turn, untied their bundles and made sure they got water and owl treats before turning his attention to his birthday presents.

Taped to the outside of the first was a letter.

_Harry,_

_Good to hear from you, I hope you are doing ok with those Muggles. I am still traveling, important business for Dumbledore you know, but I should be back in time for the start of term._

_Happy birthday Harry, I hope you like your gift._

_Hagrid_

Harry opened the package to find a small book, Magical Creatures of France.

"_At least it doesn't bite,"_ he thought with a snicker as he set the book aside and picked up the next package. As he tore off the wrapper a card fell out.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Have you heard from Hagrid or Smuffles? Ron hasn't written me a single letter all summer and I've written him twice. Well if Ron doesn't write to me, I won't be visiting him._

_I'll be at Diagon Alley on the twenty-ninth of Augest to buy my school things. I'll be looking for you._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione's gift, Bulgarian Quidditch Training. He set the book beside him and reached for his third package. A paw print decorated the front.

"_Sirius,"_ Harry thought happily. Inside were three rings hanging from a gold chain. _"My Parent's wedding set?"_ he stared for several minutes before fastening the chain around his neck.

He had a small piece of his parents now. He held the three rings in his hand thankful that his godfather was still alive, even if he didn't know where he was. These rings were a symbol of his parents love for each other, and for him.

Harry reached for the last package; Ron's owl Pigwidgeon had brought it. Harry wondered how the tiny owl had managed to carry such a large package. He immediately tore off the card,

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Mom hasn't heard from Dumbledore about when you can come to stay, she writes him every week though. She has a bed all made up for you, as soon as Dumbledore says you can come we'll be there to get you. I wish he'd hurry up, Fred and George and driving me batty! I miss you._

_Hermione has gone to visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. Did she tell you? I can't believe it, he's such a celebrity. She hasn't told me when she will be here to visit, she's probably to busy with Vicky. I don't see what's so wonderful about him. Yeah, he's a great Quidditch player but Hermione doesn't even like Quidditch. There are plenty of nice guys at Hogwarts. Why does she have to find some one from Durmstrang? Everyone knows that Durmstrang focuses on the dark arts. They probably have to sweat allegiance to You-Know-Who just to attend._

_Hope the Muggles are treating you ok. Write and tell me how things are going._

_Ron_

Harry eagerly tore the wrapping of Ron's package and dug out a chocolate cake, two bottles of butterbeer, a chocolate frog, a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and a box of cards for playing exploding snap.

Harry leaned back and surveyed his treasures. He wrote thank you notes to Hermione and Sirius right away, sending their owls back with the messages. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon looked far too tired for a return trip so he let them rest. Ron and Hagrid wouldn't mind if he waited a day or two to reply.

He put a slice of cake on his desk and packed the rest of his gifts away before returning to his schoolwork.

Harry woke with a start to the sound of a ringing telephone. He peeled his History of Magic essay off his face, brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked down at the parchment. He'd only gotten half way through before he fell asleep.

"How am I ever going to finish this at Mrs. Figgs house," he groaned.

Settling his glasses back on his face he started packing his books away in his school trunk. Everything was ready to go now.

Harry walked down the stairs to breakfast stopping at the sound of his Uncle's voice in the kitchen. "What do you mean she can't take him?" Vernon asked. "She has to take him, what are we going to do with the boy if she doesn't take him. I am not taking that, that…"

"Now Vernon, I know it's upsetting. I am no happier about it than you are. Mrs. Figg says a family emergency has called her away. She will be out of town dealing with the situation for several weeks, at least. There is no way she can take the boy. Vernon, what are we going to do with him?" fussed Petunia wringing her hands.

"Is there no one else who can take the boy?" Vernon demanded.

"No, no one wants to be saddled with him. I've called everyone. We'll be gone for nearly a month," said Petunia her lips pursed into a thin white line.

"BOY!" hollered Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"A problem has come up in arranging care for you while we are gone on vacation," Vernon fumed. "Mrs. Figg will not be able to take you and we have not been able to find a replacement. Is there anyone from that… that school you attend who might be willing to have you for the rest of the summer?" Vernon's face was bright red by the time he finished the question. Harry could tell how difficult it had been for him to ask.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might be willing to take me," Harry hesitantly suggested.

"And how would we get in touch with these people to, er, ask?" Vernon demanded.

"If you write a letter, I'll send it by owl post." was Harry's eager reply.

"Post? OWL POST!" roared Vernon. "I don't have time for some ruddy owl! The plane leaves at 6:23PM and Petunia has to do some shopping in London before we go."

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry interrupted his uncle's tirade. "I am sure the Weasley's will take me. If you write in the letter that you are dropping me off at the Leaky Cauldron they can pick me up there, and you won't need to wait. You said that you were going into London, so it won't be out of the way."

"Well, I guess that could work," mused Vernon looking uncertain about what to do.

"Unless you'd rather take me with you," asked Harry slyly.

"No!" Vernon shouted as he grabbed a pen and paper to begin the letter. "Go help Petunia with breakfast. I'll finish this in a minute."

Harry smiled to himself as he worked over the hot stove. He'd be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's! He couldn't believe his luck.

Vernon debated for awhile on what to write in the letter but finally decided on:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Due to unfortunate circumstances out sitter for Harry will be unable to take care of him while we are gone on vacation. As we have not been able to find a replacement and are leaving today we would appreciate your allowing him to stay with you until he returns to school. Harry said that you would have no problem with the arrangement so we are dropping him off at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon. Pick him up at your convenience._

_The school wrote that a friend of Harry's was killed last year in an unfortunate accident. They were concerned that Harry might have a difficult time dealing with his friends passing. Please try to keep him occupied as much as possible._

_Thank you for your assistance. I'm sorry we could not give you more notice._

_Mr. Vernon Dursley_

Harry stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron and watched the Dursley's drive away. Vernon had barely questioned why he was dropping his nephew off in front of a pub that did not appear to exist. Harry held Hedwig's cage in one hand and his trunk was at his feet. As the car turned the corner and moved out of sight Harry grinned. He was going to spend the rest of the summer with people who actually loved and cared about him. He dragged his trunk to a table in the corner of the pub and sat down to wait. He didn't know how long it would take Pigwidgeon to get home to deliver the message from his Uncle. So, Harry ordered lunch from Tom, the owner of the establishment, and pondered his good fortune.

As Harry ate his lunch he watched the other customers. Some were just passing through to Diagon Alley, others stopped for a drink and to visit with friends, and a few sat down for a full lunch as he was doing. People talked in hushed whispers and numerous curious glances passed his way as people tried to take a peek at him when he wasn't looking. The fear emanating from those around him was a blanket presence. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Ministry, Dumbledore. Whispers that spoke louder than any amplified voice.

His meal completed, Harry nursed his drink and wondered what could have called Mrs. Figg away so suddenly. Sure, her house always smelled like cabbage, she had way too many cats, and Harry was glad not to be staying with her, but he hoped no one was seriously hurt, or dead, just the same.

"_Dead, Cedric is dead. If only I had taken the trophy myself. He could still be alive. Kill the spare. He wasn't spare, he was a friend, he was needed, and he deserved to live out his life. WHY?" _The thoughts which had been plaguing Harry all summer now surfaced again.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron, tumbling out of the fireplace. "There you are, mate. How have you been? We just got your Uncle's message and came right over. I can't believe they are letting you stay for the rest of the summer. We're going to have a great time!"

"Ron, Mr. Weasley, so good to see you, how are you?" asked Harry, instantly jumped to his feet.

"Harry," began Mr. Weasley. "We are delighted that you are going to be staying with us! Right before we received your Uncle's letter we got a letter from Dumbledore giving us permission to go get you. He seems to be a step ahead of everyone as usual. Come on; grab your trunk! Everyone's waiting back at the burrow."

Harry climbed into the fireplace holding his trunk in one hand and a pinch of floo powder in the other. "The Burrow!" he shouted throwing the powder down.

Seconds later Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at the burrow, barely managing to keep his balance. He stepped quickly out of the way as Ron arrived carrying Hedwig's cage.

The burrow hadn't changed as far as Harry could tell. The knitting needles were still hard at work; he could hear the rattle of pans in the kitchen, but most of all he felt the warm embrace of a home.

"You're in my room. Come on. Let's get your things settled," Ron said starting for the stairs. If you don't mind what's with you're hair? You look like bill."

"What do you mean Ron?" asked Harry as he followed him past the Weasley family clock, showing all of the Weasley's but one safely at home.

"Look," said Ron pulling Harry in front of the mirror in his room. "It's long! Are you going to grow it out like Bill's?"

"It's not that long," Harry brushed the shoulder length hair back away from his face, "but I see your point. I could do with a haircut. It's kind of weird my hair has never grown longer than a few inches before."

Harry looked closely at the mirror. _"I look so different, not at all like the Tri-wizard champion."_

"I think I'd like to keep this new look for awhile, Ron. Maybe I will grow it our like Bill's."

"Whatever, we'd better get downstairs. Everyone is going to want to say hi."

The two friends clamored down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!"

"What, how, um… thank you." Harry was shocked. The Weasly family stood surrounding the kitchen table smiling at him over a birthday cake. "What is this?"

"It's a surprise birthday party, blockhead." George informed him as Fred pulled aour a harmonica. "Happy Birthday to you on three, everybody!"

For the first time in his life Harry had a birthday party.

"How did you do this?" he asked. "You didn't even know I was going to be here."

"Come on Harry, blow out the candles. We want cake!" Ginny encouraged him. "Don't forget to make a wish!"

The rest of the evening was absolute bliss. Harry was surrounded by people he considered his family and he couldn't be happier. It was well past 2AM when the youngsters went to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table then sat before the fire to discuss their guest.

"Dear, I think I must have a talk with Albus. That child cannot go back to those people again. Did you see how thin he is? It looks like he hasn't had a decent meal since school let out. Those bags under his eyes! He looks so tired. His clothes aren't fit for cleaning rags, and those bruises? He couldn't have done that himself. It's getting worse, dear. I don't think he will live through another summer if left with them."

"Yes, Molly, I agree with you. Albus sends Harry to his relatives to keep him safe from Voldemort. But that place itself is no longer safe for him. We'll write him tomorrow."

"No, Arthur. Let's write him now."

- - - - - - - -

Hogwarts- 3 days later

Severus Snape stood before the fireplace in his personal quarters. There on the mantle sat an old photograph along with two candles, one on each side of it. He blinked once and lifted his wand to light the candles.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I failed you both."

His fingers reached out to touch the only tangible reminder he had of the brunette he loved so very much, holding the hours-old son they brought into the world together. He remembered every minute if every day he had spent with his small family. He thought back to the joy they shared, watching and caring for their little son. He remembered the gathering just three days after his wife gave birth. They hadn't wanted to leave their young son alone with the nanny.

"He's too young, Severus," her green eyes pleaded. "I'm not ready to leave him, he needs me."

"I know. I don't want to leave him either, but the Dark Lord ordered us to bring our wives to this meeting. I would rather not take you, you are still so weak. Unfortunately, I fear the danger to our family would be great if I were not to bring you."

So they went.

Fifteen years that night had haunted him. One night and he lost everything that mattered. In one night his whole world was shattered, destroyed. _"Why must I continue living?"_

Severus turned away from the photograph silently wishing there was a way to change what had happened that night. He saw his cloak hanging by the door and grabbed it before rushing out. Walking aimlessly down the hall for some time, he had no idea where he was going. He just needed to move, to get himself back under control.

"_Air fresh air. That would be good,"_ he stopped and looked around. _"The astronomy tower is near here."_ He hurried on.

Bursting onto the astronomy tower, he breathed in the cool evening air. The skies were clear, the start shining bright. So different from his own stormy mood. He moved over to one of the open windows. _"You can see so far from here."_ Indeed, he could see for miles. The forbidden forest, the town of Hogsmede. All was quiet, only the animals stirred so late at night. He didn't notice that he was not alone in enjoying the sights.

"Severus."

"Albus!" he turned with a start.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you. Today is a difficult day for you, I am sorry for your loss." They stood in silence for a few minutes looking out over the grounds. "She would have been proud of you, you know. The choices you have made these past years."

"If I had made the right choices in the first place she might still be alive."

"Possibly so, Severus, but possibly not. Either way we cannot change the past."

"The past, is that all they are now, just a memory?"

"Your wife you will always treasure in your heart. She will always be with you. Your son? Well, I think it is time I told you…"

"I don't want to know who adopted him. As long as he's happy and has a family that loves and cares for him. I just want him to have everything he deserves, everything I cannot give him."

"Then perhaps I should tell you a little about your son's life. He was indeed adopted by a wonderful young couple who loved and cared for him as if he were their own flesh and blood. They died in unfortunate circumstances when he was about a year old. Since that time he has been raised by an aunt and uncle alongside their own son who is about the same age. For many years his bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs with barely enough room to lie out in. Whenever he was not at school or doing chores he was locked in that cupboard along with the bugs and spiders. The clothes he wears are little more than rags, whatever their son no longer fits, regardless of the condition. He is small for his age and unusually thin due to lack of proper nutrition. Anything that bothers the family that they can possibly blame your son for, they do. He is punished severely regardless of whether or not he actually had anything to do with the matter. He…"

Severus Snape was getting angrier with each passing sentence. "You mean to tell me that my son is being beaten and STARVED!" he roared with barely controlled fury. "How could this have happened? I can take better care of a child than that. I will not allow my child to be treated in such a manner." He spun around taking long strides toward the door.

"Am I to understand that you wish to obtain custody of your son?"

Of course, where is he? I am getting him away from those people immediately. I am not going to abandon my child, he needs me."

"Well there are two options. Your son attends a wizarding school so you could begin a relationship with letters during the school year and take full custody at summer break. Or, you could take custody immediately."

"Let's go now."

"Wait Severus, he has no idea that he was adopted. His adoptive parents died before he was old enough to be told. He is no longer a baby; he is fifteen years old. I will go to him in the morning, explain the situation and ask him if he would like to live with his father."

"What if he says no?"

"Then we will deal with that situation when the time arises, I consider that highly unlikely though. Perhaps you should get some sleep and prepare your quarters for an addition?"

"Oh, yes." Snape walked, somewhat dazed, away. Upon entering his rooms, Severus walked straight over to the photograph on the mantle. _"I have a second chance. I will not fail you again."_ He then set straight about, preparing his guest room to be a bedroom for his son.

"_I wonder which school he attends. Maybe he can transfer here, if he likes it. Green, I think, get him settled into our house system."_ A wave of his wand and the original black theme of the room changed to silver and green.

"_What if he's angry with me for giving him up? I thought it was for the best, he may hate me for it. It's my fault he was abused all those years, if I'd kept him myself that never would have happened. Voldemort though. I couldn't raise him in that life. I couldn't have my son grow up chained to a life of pain and torture where he would have no choice. I wanted him to have a different future, how can I make him see that?"_

His task completed, Snape retired to his bedroom, his brain working much too hard to actually sleep.


	2. Ch 2 More Questions than Answers

A/N First I'd like to thank Reasonably Crazy, Sevter, Lei Dumbledore, Corgi, and Mikee for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. 

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 2**

**More Questions than Answers**

    Harry batted away the hand that was gently trying to shake him awake.

    "Harry, wake up!" George whispered persistently. 

    "_That shaking again, what was it?"_

    Fred pulled the covers off Harry and dragged him to his feet.

    "Come with us, we have to talk to you." 

    "Ok," Harry still wasn't fully awake, "what time is it?"

    Fred and George led Harry to their room, closed the door, and cast a silencing charm to prevent any eavesdropping (not that anyone except their mother was awake).  

    "Ok, I'm awake. What are we doing up at this time in the morning?"

    "It's not that early, Harry, really. Besides we want to tell you something." Harry wasn't sure which of the twins were actually talking without his glasses which unfortunately he hadn't grabbed.

    "Well hurry up and tell me. I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep."

    "First we want to thank you for your generous contribution to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We've been able to get a good start on marketing this summer thanks to you. There are a few shops that have started carrying a small assortment of our products, and second well, we want to give you this."

    Harry looked at the blurry parchment in front him. "Uh, thank you."

    "Your welcome!" They answered in unison obviously delighted that he liked their gift. They both grinned happily as they showed him out the door. 

    Harry stumbled down the hall to Ron's room wondering if he would figure out whatever it was the twins gave him before it blew up in his face. He opened the door quietly hoping not to wake his friend.

    "Harry! I was wondering where you were," Ron was already up and dressed. "Hurry down to breakfast we're going to have a wonderful day." 

    Ron was halfway down the stairs when Harry reached his glasses.

**Corporation: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

**Owners: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter**

    "_What? Why?"_

Very confused Harry quickly dressed and ran to look for the twins.

    "_Not in their room, where are they?"_

 "Argg!"

    "Harry, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Everyone else is already down."

    Harry took a seat next to Ron.

    "I want your rooms cleaned today, be sure to bring down your wash as well as anything that needs to be darned before you return to school. If you are done before lunch you'll have the afternoon to yourselves."

    "Yes Mum, yes Mrs. Weasley," five voices responded. The teenagers were obviously delighted with the morning project.

    Harry helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and went upstairs to talk to Fred and George before helping Ron.

    "Fred, George. What is this parchment you gave me?"

    "You're our partner. That shows that you are a part owner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

    "But that's your company."

    "Harry, your investment got the company off the ground! Plus, having you as a partner is good for the company."

    "How so?"

    "Well, mum found our stuff again and was going to throw it all out, again. We'll never get anywhere if everything we make is destroyed. Anyway we explained that you are one of the owners of the company whose products she was attempting to destroy. To make a long story short as long as we follow the rules she leaves everything alone."

    "But…"

    "So you see, without you, we don't have a company. No you means mum throws out all of our products, which in turn means no company. Plus we like having you for a partner."

    "Ok," Harry sighed. "If it's for the company."

    "There's a good mate! Now go on, we have to get this room cleaned up."

    Harry hurried off to help Ron. They were planning some Quidditch practice for that afternoon.

* * * * * * *

    "Molly, I hope you don't mind my stopping by."

    "Albus, how good to see you! What about Harry, can he live with us? We'd love to have him; we love him like one of our own."

    "Thank you for your letter. There are a couple options on where he can be placed. I'd like to discuss his choices with him."

    "Of course, but he's not going back to those people. I will not allow it, even if it means going against you."

    "No, I will not send him back to the Dursleys'. Now where is he?"

    "Upstairs, I'll get him. Wait in the living room, you two can talk privately there."

    "Thank you Molly."

    Harry puzzled over his headmasters visit on his way down the stairs.

    "Professor Dumbledore," Harry asked as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind him. "Is everything alright. Voldemort and all?"

    "Yes Harry, everything is fine. Voldemort seems to be keeping a low profile. There haven't been any Death Eater attacks at all so far. How are you?"

    "I'm glad I will be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Thank you Professor."

    "Have you received your Hogwart's letter?"

    "Yes, I can hardly believe that Hermione, Ron and I are al prefects. That was quite a surprise; I thought only going to be two Gryffindor prefects chosen."

    "Professor McGonagall insisted on the three of you. I believe her reasoning was 'if we choose two of them, we'll end up with three anyway. They are always together.' Caused quite a stir I tell you," the elderly man chuckled.

    "There was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Did you know that you are adopted Harry?"

    "What?"

    "Yes Lily and James were expecting a child. Lily went into labor early and they went to the nearest hospital, which happened to be a Muggle hospital. The baby unfortunately died at birth. They were both very upset. Lily was quite weak and was kept in the hospital overnight for observation. The next morning on their way out they noticed a woman in a uniform bring an infant in to be examined. They stopped and asked the woman if her baby was alright. The woman explained that she worked at an orphanage, and that the child had been left on the doorstep sometime during the night. Lily and James, while grieving for their own baby, could not believe that anyone could leave a child. Why, the infant didn't look to be more than a few days old! They decided that they couldn't just leave that child at the orphanage; they decided to give the child a home. That child was you."

    Harry hadn't moved, hadn't blinked, the professor was beginning to wonder if he was still breathing.

    "I was adopted from an orphanage? They thought I was a Muggle? But, I don't understand!"

    "Harry, your parents never told anyone that you were adopted. They wanted to tell you first. They wanted you to understand. They loved you as their own, Muggle or not. Even I didn't know you were adopted until I read the will after their death. I believe that is why their will requested that you be placed with your Aunt and Uncle."

    "They thought I was a Muggle?"

    "Harry, are you ok?"

    Harry looked up at him. "They're not my real family?"

    "They are you real family, they adopted you. They loved you. You are the son of Lily and James."

    "My real parent's didn't want me?"

    "Harry, your biological parents did want you. I didn't find out who they were until years later, but they loved you very much. Your mother died at the hands of Voldemort and your father was afraid that you would be next. Your father gave you up to save your life. He placed you at a Muggle orphanage so that you would be untraceable. He hoped that you would be adopted by a good family. And you were. James and Lily loved you more than life itself." 

    "You know who my father is?"

    "Yes Harry, I do now. As your adoptive parents are dead he asked if you would like to live with him. He has always wanted and loved you. He thought giving you up was the best thing he could do for you."

    "He wants me? Or he wants the-boy-who-lived?"

    "He wants you Harry. I didn't even tell him your name."

    "I think I'd like to get to know him. I don't know about forever though, he gave me away."

    "How about this, you spend the rest of the summer with your father and then go back to school. After that you decide for your self, and let me know, which holidays you will be visiting him. That way you two can get to know each other and I can provide for your security."

    "Ok, that sounds good."

    "Then go pack up, you can meet your father before lunch."

    Harry raced up the stairs to tell Ron the news. 

    "Albus, what's the decision?" Molly asked as Dumbledore joined her in the kitchen.

    "Harry has decided to visit his biological father. I hope that they will be able to form a family, but that waits to been seen. If they cannot, I hope that your offer to take him in will still be open."

    "Harry is and will always be welcome here. What's this with a biological father though? I thought he was Lily and James."

    "Lily and James adopted him, they didn't tell anyone because they didn't want him to feel different. They were going to tell him once he was old enough to understand and then give him the choice of who he wanted to tell. Even I didn't know until I read their will."

     "So he has a family?"

    "He has a father, his mother is deceased."

    "I'm just glad he has someone."

    While Harry packed he tried to explain to Ron what Dumbledore had told him. It wasn't going very well.

    "Harry, I don't understand. If you were adopted surely it would have been in one of the books about you and Hermione would have told us. And how can you just decide to go live with someone you've never even met. He gave you away for goodness sakes! What about the Quidditch team?You were going to help me get ready to try out."

    "Ron, look at it from my point of view. If I have a real parent then maybe I won't have to back to the Dursleys' anymore. Fred and George are both on the Quidditch team; they can help you get ready. I don't know how this is going to work out. I just know that I have to try. Please don't be mad."

    "Alright, but write to me and let me know how you are. Hermione is going to Diagon Alley on the 29th; try to meet up with us there. Maybe we can meet your father; I know mum's definitely going to want to check him out. Did Dumbledore tell you his name, we may already know him."

    "No, I didn't ask his name. Maybe I should have."

    "Come on then, I'll help you take this downstairs."

    Harry and Dumbledore portkeyed into Hogsmede and one of the horseless carriages took them up to the castle. The entire time Harry tried to get his mind around the idea that he had been adopted. It just didn't make sense. Why didn't his parents tell anyone? As they got closer to the castle nervousness started to kick in. It wasn't a long walk up to the headmaster's office but today it seemed to take forever.

Beta'd by Merle of EsotericBetas

Thank you!


	3. Ch 3 Not a Family

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 3**

**Not a Family**

    "Severus, you're already here," Dumbledore smiled as Harry entered his office behind him.

    "What's the Potter boy doing here? We have _important_ matters to deal with," Snape sneered. "We have to get my son!" 

    "No," Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "No, you can't be," he backed away from his potions professor. "You just can't."

    For what was likely the first time in his life Severus Snape was too shocked to speak. He sat in one of the chairs and stared at the boy he had hated for so many years. 

    "But … he's the Potter's," he finally managed.

    "Yes he is the Potter's son. They adopted him after the death of their own son." 

    Dumbledore had placed himself in front of the door so that neither of his guests could make a run for it. "They adopted him from the same orphanage that you placed your son at."

    "Just because it was the same orphanage doesn't mean… are you sure?" asked Snape in barely a whisper.

    "Both the Potters and you were extraordinarily secretive with your parts in Harry's early life. How many years was it before you told me about your son and where you had placed him? It wasn't until last year that I could put your information together with the adoption certificate I found with the Potter's estate. After that it was a simple blood test. The results were positive, you are Harry's father."

    Harry had run out of floor and was now backed up against the bookcase lined walls in the headmasters' circular office. He was sidestepping around the room in a vain attempt to get further away from the man he who had just been introduced as his father.

    "He's not my father. He hates me!" Harry shook his head. "He doesn't want me."

    "Nonsense Harry, it was at Severus's request that I visited you today. Your father requested that he be considered your guardian in place of the Dursley's. Is that not correct Severus?"

    "Yes, that was my intention," started Severus slowly. "I don't want you going back to Lily's relatives. I have been told that your living situation with them is less than appropriate."__

    "I want to go back to the Weasley's," Harry demanded. "I was going to spend the rest of the summer with them." 

    "Harry, you and I had an arrangement," Dumbledore peered over his spectacles. "You agreed to spend the rest of the summer with your father. There are just a few weeks left of the holiday, after that we can decide where you go in future. Are you going to break your word?"

    "He doesn't want me sir, not really. If I were someone else… maybe," argued Harry.

    "Harry, sit down. We'll have lunch and then we can discuss this further."

    Both Severus and harry were much to tied up in their own thoughts to notice how the meal appeared before them. They ate in silence each contemplating their new role in what had, in the past, been a less than cordial relationship.

    "Severus, perhaps you should tell Harry a little about your life?" the elderly Professor had a talent for making directions seem like requests.

    "Mr. Potter… You know that I was a Death Eater?"

    "Yes."

    "During the latter part of the last war, and this time in-between, I was a spy within the Death Eater organization. I passed information to Dumbledore that I hoped would prevent Voldemort from winning. Part of my behavior toward you has been an effort to keep my place within the Death Eater organization so I could continue my activities."

    "And the other part?" asked Harry.

    "I was angry at the-boy-who-lived, parent's died hero's, savior of the wizarding world… but didn't save my family," Snape bitterly replied. "I thought you were a spoilt little ponce who didn't understand the sacrifices…"

    "Why didn't you go to Voldemort when he called the Death Eaters during the third task?"

    "Because of Quirrell I became useless as a spy. Voldemort knows I betrayed him. My last tie to Voldemort was broken this past month," said Snape lifting his left sleeve to show his bare arm.

    Once again father and son withdrew into their own thoughts and silence reigned. The former attempted to reconcile the 15 year old who sat before him, with fifteen years of dreams, assumptions and suppositions. The latter tried to see his place in two different families.

    "Why did you give me away?" asked Harry softly.

    Snape stood up and started pacing. Minutes passed before he answered.

    "Three days after you were born there was a Death Eater gathering. Voldemort ordered us all to bring our wives. It was an unusual request, but no one dared refuse. Each couple was called forward in turn and an account was taken of the wife's name, family, and loyalty. You see, Death Eaters not only pledge themselves to Voldemorts service, but also their families," Snape paused. "When our turn came, as soon as your mother named her family, Voldemort killed her. Avada kedavra, there wasn't anything I could do. He said that every living person from her family needed to be killed, and then asked if we had any children. I told him that yes; we had been expecting a child, but that the child had died. As soon as we were dismissed I took you to the Muggle orphanage so that you could not be traced by the wizarding world. Then I destroyed any evidence that I could find that you ever existed."__

    "Severus, you know Harry as a student, as James and Lily's son, and as the boy-who-lived. It's time you got to know Harry your son. Harry you know Severus as a professor; it's time you got to know Severus Snape your father. Three weeks, that's not a long time. Harry, you have studies to complete. Severus, you need to get ready for the start of term. In-between times you two get to know each-other. Severus, I believe you have prepared a room for Harry and we have a meeting tonight at seven. Please be on-time," said Albus Dumbledore before walking over to his desk and starting to prepare for his next business of the day.

    Both the parties in question knew a dismissal when they heard one. So after a few more minutes of staring, a less than enthusiastic 15 year-old silently followed his father down to the dungeons. They stopped in front a portrait of an elderly man reading a book. Severus gave the password, toad eyes, and motioned for Harry to enter before him. One torch lit up as Harry entered the room and stepped to the side so Severus could enter behind him.  

    "This is the main room," said Severus looking around. He realized the room was too dark to see, and lit the rest of the torches.  

    Now visible in the large room were two chairs and a black leather couch arranged before an empty fireplace. In the corner was a table surrounded by four chairs. The windowless walls were covered in bookcases, and a few rugs were scattered about the floor. 

    "Your room is through here," stated Severus walking toward the rear of the room and opening a side door to reveal the room he had so carefully prepared for his son's arrival.

    "Slytherin green, of course," sighed Harry as he went to unpack his trunk.

    "Right, you're in Gryffindor. I suppose green isn't appropriate. I thought you'd be transferring from another school, Dumbledore didn't give me much information," explained Snape. A wave of his wand and the room once again underwent a redecoration, this time to the cheerful red and gold colors of Gryffindor house.

    "Well obviously he didn't tell you, if he had you wouldn't have bothered," remarked Harry bitterly as he withdrew his schoolbooks from his trunk and took them to the desk in the corner. "If you don't mind, I believe I have studying to do," he quipped as he sat down with his back to the door.

    "I'll call you for supper," Snape coldly replied as he withdrew to the main room.

    "_The Potter's, it had to be the Potter's. How could this have happened?"_

Snape sank into a chair and rested his head on his hands. 

    *Pop* "Mr. Professor Snape sir?" Dobby the house elf cautiously asked. "Mr. Professor Dumbledore told me to ask if you wanted supper in your room today sir."

    "Yes, supper for two," he ordered not moving. "Set it at the table in the corner."

    "Yes sir," Dobby agreed before disappearing. 

    A few seconds later the table creaked under the weight of a very large, supper for two.

    Severus Snape stood and looked over to the photograph on the mantle. 

    "_I will keep my promise."_

His silent footsteps then carried him over to take his first real look at the son he left behind so many years ago. What he saw wasn't at all what he expected. During the school year Harry's robes covered his clothes, Severus had never seen what his actual wardrobe looked like. With Harry seated at his desk, head bent over a book, he now got a very good look. Harry's hair, while washed and combed, was uneven and clearly in need of a trim. His sweater, while the correct size and in good condition, covered a tattered shirt with its sleeves rolled up several times so that Harry could use his hands. His pant's looked like they belonged on a small elephant, not a teenage boy. The waist was tied with a rope, the pockets had been torn off, the knees were large tattered holes, and the legs lay in shredded bunches around his ankles. __

    "Supper is on the table," stated Snape as he went to take his seat.

    Harry boldly approached the table and chose the seat directly across from his Professor. Never removing his gaze from his dining companion, he served himself.

    Severus Snape's face was a mask; he held his emotions firmly in check and even more firmly hidden as he ate his lunch.

    "That is a …nice sweater," Snape blandly remarked.

    "Thank you; it was a Christmas gift from Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry.

    "_Weasley's__, of course." _Snape thought as he glanced at Harry's plate. "_At least I don't have to worry about him eating his vegetables, he'll eat anything."_

    "I know you and I haven't always gotten along. I didn't know…"

    "So, if I was just Harry Potter it would be ok to treat me the way you have been, but because I'm Harry Potter _your son it's now supposed to suddenly be different. Spare me the excuses. I am still the same person I always was. It's not my fault you never bothered to get to know me. The entire four years I have known you, you have spent making life miserable for everyone who didn't fit into your narrow little Slytherin world. You have done nothing but mock and torment your students, and me, for no greater crime than simply being alive."_

    "I don't expect you to understand," sneered Snape before storming out of the room. 

Harry was left alone to ponder the words he had just spoken. He had meant every word, but maybe he could have phrased them better? Frustrated he finished his dinner and took a closer look around the room. Unless you had an unending fascination with potions, the books would hold limited interest, there were no other decorations except for a small photograph on the mantle. Curious, he picked up the picture for a better view.  A woman smiled out at him, then down at her sleeping baby. She lifted a blanket out of the way so he could get a better look at the newborn she held. 

    "_That couldn't be me."_

Harry took the picture into his room and set it on the desk while he pulled his photo album out of his trunk. He spent hours comparing that photograph to the ones in his album; there was no denying the similarities. Sighing he looked about his room, Snape was trying. Maybe… he'd give his father a chance.

    Severus Snape wasted no time on his way to the Headmaster's office. He was going to find out what, exactly, Professor Dumbledore had in mind when introducing Harry Potter as his son. He wondered why he hadn't been told sooner. Four years he'd spent being a total arse to his son, how was he supposed to make up for that lost time? 

    "Pixie Sticks," and the stone gargoyle jumped aside.

    He took the stair two at a time, barely stopping to knock before bursting into the Headmaster's office.

    "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded Severus. 

    "Severus you, did not tell me until just this last summer. The blood tests to confirm it were done during the school year. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have told you as long as you carried Voldemorts mark," Dumbledore apologized. 

    "Great the biggest danger to him is his own father," Snape bitterly replied.

    "You are not, and were not the danger. Voldemort is the danger. Harry is not yet ready, we must protect him for as long as possible. Unfortunately, that involved keeping the knowledge of your relationship to myself for a time." 

    "How am I supposed to make up for…"

    "You'll be surprised what the words `I'm sorry` can do. Now, we have a meeting to attend. Shall we walk down together?"

    Severus may have been physically present in the meeting, but his mind was centered on a 15 year old boy and an old photograph. Fortunately Voldemort had remained quiet, and aside from the regular reports, there was no new business. He took the long route back to his quarters in the dungeons, and a few detours along the way. It was very late when Severus looked in on his son to find him asleep among moments captured, before he was old enough to remember. He covered his son with a blanket, before retiring for the night.


	4. Ch 4 Revelations

A/N First I'd like to thank Thranx, Mikee, Englishgirl, Kateri, Sela, Lady Lightning, Jilies, Sparrow, Reasonably crazy, Bonnie, and Gwendellen Snape for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 4

Revelations

Harry woke the in a pitch black room, as dark as it was he was sure that it must be quite late at night. He felt around for his glasses hoping that they were nearby. After several minutes of searching he finally put his glasses on and realized that he could clearly see, that it was to dark to see.

"Where's a flashlight when you need one?" Harry mumbled as he set about searching for his wand. "Oh yea, no underage magic." He sat up and stared about the dark room. "Lights on?" He tentatively asked. The torches on the walls instantly lit. "Just my luck" He shielded his eyes and blinked several times trying to get used to the sudden light.

Harry looked around the brightened room pondering the previous days events. "I'm adopted and Professor Severus Snape is my real father," For some reason that just didn't sound right. He looked at the red and gold hangings on his bed. "I said I would try," he sighed finally spotting a clock hanging over a small fireplace just large enough to heat the one room, had it been lit. "10:25 AM, I'm not off to an early start today am I. I can't believe he let me sleep in." He shivered as he stepped off the bed and made his way to his trunk to get clothes for the day. He'd fallen asleep without changing into his nightclothes, for which he was somewhat thankful. As cold as the room felt now he could only imagine what it would feel like in his thin pajamas. He opened his trunk, reached down and blinked. His clothes were gone, and so were many of his other belongings. More than slightly annoyed Harry checked the dresser, maybe the house elves had put his things away while he was asleep. Sure enough, to his great relief, everything was neatly organized and more importantly, all there. He pulled out an outfit for the day and opened a door off the side of his room in the hope it was a bathroom. It was.

Severus Snape had gotten an early start on the day, not that he'd ever actually went to sleep. No, he had spent the night deep in thought trying to decide how best to handle the situation he found himself in. Presently he could be found pacing the floor in the living area of his quarters. He had no idea what time it was, the room was dark but for a single lit torch. This deep in the dungeons there were no windows to show the late morning sunlight. His mind securely wrapped around a single train of thought, he hadn't bothered looking at the clock. He know his rooms so well he didn't need light, he didn't feel the cold air around him, he didn't notice the sounds of his son waking and starting his day in the next room. Harry had finished with his shower, dressed, cautiously entered the room, and had spent several minutes watching his Professor pacing back and fourth before he got up his courage to speak.

"Good morning, Sir" Harry's morning greeting startled his Professor out of his reverie.

"Good morning," Snape stared across the room at his son.

"Could we have some light Sir?" Harry asked.

Snape was brought to the realization that the room was indeed nearly pitch black and after lighting the torches and a brief glance at his shivering son he, for the first time in the many years he'd called these rooms home, lit the fireplace.

"Would you care for breakfast," Snape glanced at the clock finally noticing the late hour "or perhaps an early lunch?" He made his way to the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of floo powder out of a cauldron sitting on a stand nearby.

"Lunch sounds good, thank you Sir" Harry replied.

Harry watched curiously as Snape threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and called the head house elf to request that lunch for two be served in his quarters.

"Excuse me sir, but I thought that house elves came when you called them." A slightly confused Harry asked.

"If you call a specific house elf they will come, yes. I do not have a personal house elf, I use the school elves. So, if I need anything I request it form the head house elf and he decides who he can spare to handle my request." Snape replied as lunch appeared on the table. "Shall we?"

The two took seats opposite each other and silently served themselves, each wondering how best to go about apologizing for their behavior. Neither wanting to make the first move fearing the others reaction. Severus, for all his years bravely living the life of a spy, had finally found his greatest fear. He found himself terrified that his son would not accept him, or worse would turn his back on him. Harry, on the opposite end of the same situation shared the same worries.

"Sir, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. It wasn't very nice, I shouldn't have said that." Harry blurted out.

Snape looked across the table surprised at Harry's sudden outburst. "Apology accepted" _Now if only every word of what he said wasn't true. I deserved all of it. _Snape took a minute to steady himself. "I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry about everything, and especially the way I have treated you these past four years. I have squandered and wasted precious time I could have used to get to know you. There is nothing I can do to change the past, but will you give me the opportunity to make a new future?"

__

He wants me? He wants to try? "Yes…um" Harry wasn't sure what to say, or what he really wanted to say. He was happy that his father wanted to get to know him, to try to make a family; but Professor Snape, his dad? "I…um…really should write to my friends and let them know that I'm ok. What am I allowed to tell them?"

Snape sat thinking for a few minutes, this was a problem. If work got out that they were related then Voldemort would no doubt be one of the first to know, and that could be very dangerous indeed. "You may tell them anything you wish about the situation, including the truth. Just please inform me of what you tell them."

On Harry's list of options he might possibly be given in the present situation 'just tell them the truth' was noticeably absent. No way did he expect the man before him to openly admit to being his father. "You don't mind if I tell them everything?" he asked.

"You are my son, I will not deny you. In private, in public, or anywhere else." Snape replied decidedly. "I have some errands to run in Hogsmede, we'll leave as soon as we've finished eating."

The meal completed, Severus and Harry went to their respective rooms to get their money bags before starting the walk into Hogsmede. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shined brightly over the Forbidden Forrest, the birds cheerful songs an unending chorus. The lakes surface was a peaceful, unblemished, blue. The whole world seemed lit by a mysterious inner light, not that the two people traveling the road into town noticed. No, once Severus Snape decided that something needed to be done he had a habit of immediately setting out to accomplish his objective. The means of completing his present task lay in Hogsmede and long legs carried him toward his destination without hesitation. Harry, on the other hand, did not have any personal business in town and was left to ponder his family situation as he attempted to keep up with his fathers much longer strides.

Harry stumbled over a rock in the road but managed to catch himself before falling. _Why does he have to walk so fast? _Harry asked himself as they turned a corner leading off the main road in Hogsmede. They walked down a few more blocks before entering Tailor Travis's Robes and Clothes. _They sell Muggle clothes in Hogsmede?_

"Mr. Potter needs clothes." Severus told the assistant.

"I don't have enough money…" Harry started.

"You are in my care for the present time, I will take care of it." Snape replied as he settled himself in a corner, arms folded across his chest.

"I am Miss Tracy. Just take off your tops and stand up here so I can measure you." The assistant directed.

Harry set his tops in a chair nearby and stood as directed in front of the mirror. Snape didn't even notice the assistants accusing glare directed towards him as he took in the condition of his sons back. Harry's shoulders were nothing but black and purple bruises, his arms were covered in scrapes and scabs, red welts crossed his back. Even with the discoloration Snape couldn't help but notice that Harry had needlessly lost quite a bit of weight in the five weeks since the end of term, and Snape was mad. His dark eyes held a deadly gleam as cold as ice.

"Are you done measuring yet?" He growled. "Good, we'll pick up the clothes on our way back. Please make sure they are ready when we are."

Harry pulled his tops back over his head and hurried after his furious Professor. Across the street, down two more blocks, around a corner. Harry still couldn't figure out what he had done to cause the man's sudden anger. Then again this was Professor Snape. They suddenly stopped. Snape held the door of The Hogsmede Medical Clinic open and showed Harry inside. Together they approached the witch at the counter.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'd like this boy to have a complete examination." Snape ordered.

"I'm fine, I don't…" 

"That will be for the Doctor to decide. Sit over there." Snape was in no mood for arguments.

"Fill out this paperwork and bring it back to the counter. I'll put you on the list of patients to be seen. It may be a few minutes before the Doctor can get to you." The receptionist handed Snape some paperwork and a quill.

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 15

Parent or Guardian:

"What are your guardians names?" Snape growled.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, sir."

Snape completed the paperwork just as they were called in by the nurse.

"I am Professor Snape. I want the boy to have a complete examination. I will be waiting for the results in the reception area." Snape informed the nurse.

Snape scowled at the issues of Witch Weekly that decorated the reception area and instead chose to amuse himself by imagining the punishment he could inflict upon the Dursley's for their treatment of his son. He was deep into a mental tally of Filch's personal collection by the time he was interrupted by the nurse. He followed the nurse back to a private room where he was greeted by two aurors. 

"We have a few questions for you Professor, if you don't mind." The male auror showed him a chair. "It should just take a few minutes."

"As a professor you have to understand the mandatory reporting laws for suspected child abuse cases. We've already spoken to Mr. Potter, we just need to confirm some of the information he gave us." The female auror tried to set him at ease.

Snape stood waiting, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes well, Mr. Potter told us that the injuries he has are because he's highly accident prone. As one of his teachers have you seen him show an abnormally high tendency to injure himself?" The male auror asked.

"While accidents do tend happen in larger than normal quantities to Mr. Potter, I can assure you that he did not leave school five weeks ago in his present condition." Snape sneered.

"Mr. Potter's clothes seem less than appropriate in both size and condition. Are these the garments he usually wears to school?" The female auror asked.

"The student all wear their school robes over their clothes. Today was the first time I saw the condition of his Muggle clothes. I too felt they were inappropriate and our trip into Hogsmede today was specifically to remedy that situation. It was at Tailor Travis's, when the assistant asked Mr. Potter to remove his tops so she could measure him, that I first saw his injuries. I brought him straight to the clinic for a thorough exam." Snape glared at the two aurors as if daring them to ask further questions.

"As a Professor do you consider Mr. Potters condition to be solely the result of normal teenage activities?" The male auror asked.

"In my personal opinion, no. Are we finished yet, I'd like to know what the Doctors opinion is." 

"Just a few more questions. What is Mr. Potters living situation?" The female auror asked.

"To the best of my knowledge when he is not in school he lives with his guardians, his aunt and uncle. His guardians are presently on vacation or something, and left him with the Weasley family. The Weasley's were concerned about his condition when he arrived at their home and contacted Professor Dumbledore; who knowing that I am Mr. Potters biological father asked I was interested in obtaining custody. Mr. Potter was transferred to my care yesterday to give us time to get to know each-other before a decision was made about who would apply for permanent custody. He will be in my care until the start of term when he will join his classmates."

"Biological father?" 

"The Potter family adopted him. Are we finished?"

"Before we finish I'd like to recommend that you arrange for an attorneys services to protect Mr. Potters rights and privacy. I don't think any of us wish to see this story on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The Doctors report and the photographs we took are enough for us to file charges of child neglect and abuse against the Dursley's, but it would be better if Mr. Potter could tell the court about his living situation. We will see the Weasley's and ask them to make a report as well as follow up with the school." The aurors finally completed their interview and allowed Professor Snape to leave the room.

Snape walked down the hall looking in the open rooms, about halfway down he found Harry. 

Harry was sitting on the exam table staring down at his hands, trying very hard to make everything just go away. He didn't know exactly what would become of this but he knew that for a boy whose life played out on the front pages of the daily newspaper and whose history was recorded and taught to all of his kind. Having news of his family living situation get out to the public could only be viewed as a catastrophe. _Why did he have to find out? _

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe for a minute that you were able to cause those injuries yourself. Why did you lie to the Aurors?" 

"They were accidents, I fell" Harry quietly answered.

"I will obtain an attorneys services immediately to keep this situation private and out of the newspapers. I will do my best to have the courtroom sealed to prevent anyone who does not need knowledge of this matter from finding out. Your privacy will be respected and protected, but I need you to tell me the truth." Snape lifted Harry's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Please, tell me the truth."

Harry looked into the eyes he had desperately been trying to avoid and saw…care. _He cares what happens to me. He wants to know. He says he'll keep it private. He hasn't sent me away. He wants to help. But…_Harry looked away and sighed, then told his father everything. 

It was some time later before they made it back to Tailor Travis's to pick up the clothes and the sun was slowly setting in the sky when they entered the shoe store. After purchasing two pairs of shoes they walked slowly through the small town back towards the main street that would take them back to Hogwarts, the place they both called home. They passed the small shops, the light shining through the windows to brighten the now dark evening, both wondering what was to happen next. 

Harry suddenly stopped. "Sir, could we stop here a minute? I'd like to get a frame."

Snape had no idea what Harry could want with a frame, but given the day they'd had, was not about to deny him. He followed his son into the store, patiently watching as Harry picked out the perfect frame. He wondered as he watched how he could have been so wrong, for so many years. Harry Potter was nothing like he had thought he was.

After purchasing the frame they walked home to a hot dinner. Harry's packaged of new clothes were put away and Snape packed the old ones away in case they were needed for the upcoming trial. 

"Sir, I think I'd prefer to tell Ron and Hermione about our family in person instead of in a letter. I'm supposed to meet them in Diagon Alley on the 29th to get my school supplies. May I go?"

"Yes, perhaps we can make it a weekend and pay another visit as well." Snape quietly replied "Goodnight"

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N Ok. I need a name for Snape's wife and am taking suggestions. That's right…first middle last, first last, any combination… 


	5. Ch 5 Facing Tomorrow

A/N First I'd like to thank Mikee, Corgi, Sela, Myrhfire, Thranx, mp, pixyfairy120, Charma1219, rebecca, enemah, Kateri, and SammiSnape for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story.

Thank you to everyone who suggested names for Snape's wife. I decided to combine names from several of the suggestions. Let me know what you think.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 5

Facing Tomorrow

Harry now understood how the lights worked, so when he woke the next morning he took care to cover his head with blankets before asking the lights to turn on. One good thing about sleeping in a dungeon was that you never had to worry about it being too light to sleep. Once the torches were put out, darkness took over. Harry was happy for about a minute after he woke up. New clothes that actually fit! He didn't think he would ever see the day. Of course that minute passed and he remembered the rest of the previous day. He had told Professor Snape everything about his life with the Dursley's. Harry didn't honestly believe that the information could be kept out of the newspapers, attorney or no. The only thing that could be worse than living Dursley's, would be people finding out what his life with the Dursley's was like. Harry didn't want to be pitied. Harry didn't want people to stare, snicker, and whisper anymore than they already did. Harry crawled back in bed, pulled a pillow over his head, and didn't get back up until he heard Snape calling him to breakfast. 

Severus Snape was surprised when his son joined him for a late breakfast still in his nightclothes, hair sticking up on end. He had tried to give the young man time alone to think, maybe it wasn't long enough? 

"Good morning, the attorney will be here to see us about 11:00AM. Are you ready for this?" Snape asked.

"Ready, no. Do I have to do this, can't we just leave it alone? I don't want…" Harry had been pushing his eggs around his plate, he just didn't seem interested in eating them today.

"Mr. Potter, this can't go away. If we do not act you will have to return to the Dursley's, they have legal custody of you. In order to remove you from their care we must show reason." Snape paused "Even if you do not choose to live with me and wish to go elsewhere, we must show cause."

"Do you know Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"She is not a close personal acquaintance but yes, I have met her. Not one of the most pleasant experience in my life, I must admit. That woman could make rock look like it had committed cold blooded murder… Is that what you are worried about?"

"Yea… It doesn't matter how hard we try to keep this private… someone will leak the information. I just don't want everyone to know that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world, couldn't protect himself from his own family. I just keep seeing the front-page, center story, once again, about me. Especially with the news after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Minister Fudge doesn't believe me about Voldemort, you know? He's trying to convince everyone that I made it up. This would just add to his story."

"Let's talk to the attorney, see what can be done, and then discuss your options. From what the Aurors told me we should be able to keep this out of the press… Have you written to your friends?"

"Not yet, I don't know what to say," Harry sighed.

"Well were going to meet them on the 29th correct?"

"Yea… Are you sure you want to come?"

"I definitely want to come. I don't think this is a good time for you to be out alone, even in a place as safe as Diagon Alley… Why don't you invite you friends to spend the last day with you here?"

At this Harry sat up and took notice. "You wouldn't mind?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I must admit that the idea of spending time in close quarters with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley does not delight me, but I will be busy preparing for the start of term and I think you could use some private time to discuss things with your friends. So yes, you may invite them." To be perfectly honest Snape had surprised even himself with his offer. _It's only two nights, keep yourself busy, it won't be that bad._

Snape noticed with some satisfaction that this news improved his sons spirits as Harry hurriedly finished his breakfast and rushed into his room to write his two best friends. As he sat at his desk, parchment and quill in front of him, Harry realized that as much as he wanted his friends to visit, if he told them who exactly they would be visiting they would be very unlikely to come. On top of that, they would probably call St. Mungo's to pick him up if he so much as indicated that perhaps Professor Snape wasn't the completely horrible person they all had thought he was. Sure, Harry wasn't convinced that he really wanted his most hated Professor to be his father, but he was trying to give the man a chance, and so far it was actually going ok. So, how was he to let his friends know that they were invited to visit without telling them who his father really was. Several drafts later…

__

Hermione

I'm sure that Ron already wrote you to tell you about me being adopted and my visiting with my biological father. He has invited both you and Ron to spend the day before school starts here with me. I have a lot more to tell you both, just not in a letter. I will meet you on the 29th outside of Gringott's, we can all spend the day together, then if you can, we'll leave for my home straight from there. I know your parents will want to meet mine before they'll give permission. My father will be joining us so you will get to meet him. I really hope you can come because what I have to tell you is really private.

See you soon,

Harry

After composing a nearly identical letter to Ron, and completely depleting his supply of parchment in the process, Harry set about solving the problem of how to let Hedwig out to deliver the letters without a window.

"Sir," Harry asked as he entered the living room "How can I send Hedwig with the post? Do I need to take her upstairs?"

Snape set aside the book he was reading and walked over to a wall where hidden between two bookcases was a heavy wooden door. After unlocking several Muggle locks and even more locking charms, he gestured for Harry to follow him. Up a very long stairwell, passing an occasional low burning torch, they climbed. The stairs turned several times, and still they climbed. After about three stories they arrived at a second door, this one locked with some kind of lever mechanism and several more charms. Snape opened the door and let Harry exit before him.

Harry stood in awe. He'd walked out into the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. There were flowers, trees, roses in full bloom, and several small ponds. 

"Your owl can leave and enter through here, Mr. Potter."

"Why have I never noticed this garden before, it's perfect." Harry asked as he took it all in.

"This garden is for the staff and their families. The only ways to enter are through staff quarters. Are you planning to send your letters sometime today?" 

Snape had to admit that the garden they were standing in was beautiful, there was no denying that. He didn't however have to enjoy any time he spent there. After all, who knew whether or not Flitwick's grandchildren were visiting. Cheerful, happy, bouncy, playful children. Nothing could make them leave him alone. Snape had scowled, sulked, growled, and done his best to ignore Flitwick's grandchildren but still they tormented him. Always happy to see him, wanting him to play with them, horrible children. Then once, about two years before, it had happened.

Severus Snape had been sitting in the quietest corner of the garden reading a book. Now if anyone had asked him, he would have given a reasonable and logical explanation for reading in the garden, one that would have been no where near the truth on the matter. You see, the truth was that Snape liked the garden, and enjoyed spending time there. Unfortunately, on this particularly lovely summer day he was distracted from his book by a group of children playing. He was fairly well hidden back in the corner, he didn't think they could see him, so he sat and watched. No one knows how long he watched but it was long enough for the children to notice that they had an audience. Even in the wizarding world any perfectly normal child will not willing leave someone out of their game. Everyone should be playing and having fun. So the children invited him to join them. Snape tried to refuse, he said he needed to go inside, that he had important business to attend to. In a matter of minutes he had been pulled into a game of… well, he didn't know what he was playing, the rules kept changing, he'd never seen this game before… Even worse he enjoyed his time with the children. It wasn't until afterwards, as he made his way back down the stairs to his rooms, that the guilt set it. He had spent the day playing with someone else's children while he didn't know where his own child was. He spent the evening reinforcing the locks on the door out to the garden and was very careful never to go out there again.

*Pop* "Mr. Professor Sn… Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" Harry looked up on a very excited house elf named Dobby sitting on his chest from his new position on the ground. "There is an attorney, a Mr. Alfonsis, to see you Sir."

"Show him down" Snape told the house elf as he turned toward the door that would lead them back to his quarters.

Whatever Harry may have been expecting, Mr. Alfonsis was not it. Mr. Alfonsis was the very stereotype of a Muggle Attorney, from the dark suit and tie to the gleaming leather shoes, he covered his expensive Muggle clothes with solid black robes. Before setting down to business Mr. Alfonsis took the time to explain that he was licensed and worked in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, he specialized in cases that involved agencies from both environments. 

"Mr. Potter, you are a wizard, and charges are being filed against your Muggle relatives by wizarding authorities, but we also have to think about any other children your family may care for. I believe you have a cousin?"

"Yes Sir, but I don't see how this involves Dudley, they don't treat him the way they treat me. He is their son."

"Just the same, the authorities are going to look into how they care for Dudley. He is a Muggle is he not?"

"Yes"

"Well it may not be appropriate to move him into the wizarding world, not to mention we don't have the social care system that Muggles have. Wizarding children, if their parents cannot care for them, go to live with another family member or a family friend that is willing to take them in. We don't have orphanages or foster care. So if Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are found unable to care for their son, he will need to be placed with the proper Muggle authorities, unless he has other family that is willing take him." Mr. Alfonsis passed a glance over both Harry and Professor Snape as he ended his comments.

"Moving on. Can you tell me what your biggest concern is in pursuing this case?" Mr. Alfonsis asked.

"Privacy, Mr. Alfonsis, we would like to keep this situation, especially as it concerns Mr. Potter, out of the newspapers" Snape immediately answered.

"Ok well this is the situation on that. We can petition the court to seal the proceedings and records. If we do then the newspapers, and anyone else, could only print the story, no names, no descriptions, nothing that could give any indication of the minor parties identities. This would protect both Harry and Dudley from publicity. If you like I can file the papers today."

"What happens if we just leave this alone" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, regardless of whether or not you pursue this matter the aurors have already made a report and that report will be investigated. If you leave the situation alone and do nothing, the court will make a decision on it's own. You would do better if you let the court know your views on the situation. Also, without blocking the news agencies, this will be front page news. I can only tell you the truth on that."

Harry thought for a few minutes "Ok, let's do this. You will file to block the news?"

Mr. Alfonis pulled out several thick rolls of parchment and the three sat down to discuss the beginning of what could be a very complicated case. Several hours and many signatures later, they set up an appointment for the 27th of August to complete the second part of the paperwork, giving Mr. Alfonsis time to research the case. Their meeting completed, Mr. Alfonsis left to file the necessary information with the court.

*Pop, pop* "Mr. Harry Potter should not be missing meals!" Winky may have been small, but in the house elf tradition she was quite strong and had Harry seated at the table fork in hand, and napkin tucked under his chin before he'd even realized she was there.

"Mr. Professor Snape sir" Dobby cautiously asked "would you care for dinner sir?"

Snape made his way to the table as he tried to figure out what these house elves could possibly have with his son. There were a few free house elves, but most of the house elves served the school itself and as such were loyal to the headmaster. These two house elves seemed unusually taken with Harry. Of course, he reasoned, as famous as Harry is even a house elf would know the name Harry Potter.

"Sir, do you know Dobby and Winky?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't know them, they seem unusually attached to you though."

"Mr. Harry Potter set me free, Mr. Professor Snape Sir." Dobby explained excitedly

"Dobby used to belong to the Malfoy family."

"And now I work at Hogwarts, and receive wages, and get one day off a month!" Dobby proudly stated as he bounced in place hardly able to contain his happiness.

"And you would be happy to be set free, naughty house elf, you!" Winky squealed.

It wasn't until Winky's outburst that Snape noticed the difference between the two house elves. Dobby, while colorfully dressed in an outfit that would give a clown a headache, was clean and neat, eyes bright, excited to face the day. Winky on the other hand looked like she hadn't showered or washed her clothes in months, her ears drooped, her frame to thin even for a house elf. Two free house elves, two completely different outlooks. Snape was still pondering the two house elves, or more importantly his sudden interest in house elves, as he sat before the fireplace later that evening.

Harry had made his way over to a certain photograph on the mantle and was trying to decide which of many questions, to ask first.

"Sir, what did you name me?" 

"What… We named you Henry… Henry Alexander Snape." 

"Why do you call me Mr. Potter, isn't Harry a nickname for Henry?"

Snape knew these questions would come, but he wasn't quite ready to answer them. The passing years had done nothing to ease his pain.

"We actually called you Harry, only in private. We would have called you Henry in public. Harry isn't exactly proper."

Harry's first reaction was to defend his name. Years of being told what a nasty common name it was, had made him quite protective of it. He took a moment to steady himself before asking his next question.

"What was my mothers name?"

"Elizabeth Rose Andrews"

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N A few of you seem to be mind readers. I was merrily writing along and not two hours after I'd written a reference to a certain journalist, I get a review asking if she would play a part in the future. Lol… Maybe… Maybe not. He, he, he… 

Look for more Snape family history next chapter. I thought about putting more in here, but I think it would be better covered from several different angles. It's too important, I just don't want to shortchange it at all.


	6. Ch 6 Greetings

A/N - First I'd like to thank pixyfairy120, Little Bit, Kateri, Corgi, Sela, Someone, katydidnt, Charma1219, Ox king, xikum, Enamah, Lady Lightening, Mikee, and myrhfire for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story.

Mikee - I love your reviews, you make my day. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 6

Greetings

"Would you like to hear more about your mother?" Snape asked.

"Yes… If you don't mind telling me" Harry replied as he took a set at the end of the couch.

Snape closed his eyes against the flood of memories threatening to overpower him.

"Elizabeth was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She wasn't flashy… or plain… she was somewhere in between. The day we married was one of the happiest days of my life."

Snape continued to tell Harry about his married life and their joy at the birth of their son. It felt so good to share those memories. To have someone else who would treasure them.

Harry went to bed that night with his head full of thoughts. Thoughts about a family he never knew. Before he fell asleep he realized that he had lost two sets of parents before his 2nd birthday. Voldemort had cost him more than he'd ever known. 

Severus Snape sat before the dying fire in a darkened room, buried deep in memories of the only woman he had ever loved.

* Flashback *

Severus sat alone at the Slyitherin table in the great hall. It was the start of his second year at Hogwarts, all four tables were lined with student returning from their summer break. The opening feast was about to begin and every student was present, the tables crowded with happy young faces greeting their friends. Severus looked down the table at his Slytherin counterparts, the seats surrounding him were noticeably empty. He knew the other students, but there was no one who he would call a friend. Slytherin House was filled with students of tradition, most of their families had been in Slytherin for generations and they didn't take kindly to newcomers. Yes Severus's family was as old as any of the others, but the fact remained that he was the first Slytherin in his family. To a group of youngsters who were not only housemates, but also in most cases cousins, he was an outsider. 

The Slytheins treated Severus even worse than they treated members of the other houses. While any Hufflepuff had a house to back him up, Severus was on his own, teased and tormented by those who were supposed to form his family. No member of another house would be seen with even an outcast Slytherin.

Severus was thankful when a hush fell over the tables signaling the entrance of the new first years. As he watch their scared faced he vividly remembered his own introduction to Hogwarts just one year before. His eyes were drawn to the second face in the long line, drawn to an eleven year-old girl her black hair pulled back in a braid reaching nearly to her waist. She stood erect, head held high, whatever nervousness she may have been feeling she was determined not to show. She didn't look around or whisper, her attention remained solely on the task at hand as she waited for her name to be called. Severus wasn't sure why, but he felt a pang of disappointment when the sorting hat called out Ravenclaw. He watched her smile as she joined the house that would become her family for the next seven years.

* End Flashback *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Snape had much to prepare for the coming term and Harry had homework to complete. Occasionally they talked about the past but as the past cannot be changed they both focused on what could be in the future. They were starting to understand each other a little, but there was a long way to go before either would consider what they had a family. 

With the entire Hogwarts library at his disposal Harry quickly completed his studies and chose to amuse himself exploring the castle. There was only so much one could see during the school year when students crowded the halls. At the present time the castle was almost empty, a few professors were busy preparing for the next term but most were at their homes or off visiting family and friends. The halls deserted it was easy for Harry to move about the castle undetected searching for empty rooms to be used when privacy was needed, or new shortcuts to get around. He spent the evenings with his father but the days he had to himself. A stop by the kitchens was easy enough for a snack, or a visit with his two house elf friends and there was no better way to spend a hot afternoon than flying around the Quidditch field. The only things he missed were his two best friends. 

In no time at all Harry found himself falling out a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron clutching an overnight bag, and waiting patiently while Snape arranged for two rooms for the nights they would be spending in London. After seeing their rooms and lunch in the dining room they set off for their meeting with Mr. Alfonsis.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, good to see you both." Mr. Alfonsis wasted no time and set immediately down to business. "The court has agreed to seal the proceedings and records, that's good for us. I have reviewed the auror's reports and they seem to be in good shape to prosecute a successful case. The bulk of the investigation into Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will not begin until they return from their vacation on September 5th, but both the auror's and myself have been compiling as much background as possible on their family. Fortunately their son, Dudley, also attends a boarding school so if his parents are found unfit and he is removed from their care he will still have school as a stabilizing factor in his life. I do have one question… Harry, I understand that you received a sizable inheritance after your parents death. Do you feel there is any chance your relatives may make a claim against that money?"

"Well, they are always saying how much it cost's them to raise me. When they find out that was adopted and not even a blood relative, they'll probably be even more upset about it. They will most likely try to take everything they can get their hands on. But, that money in in my Gringotts vault, they can't get to it can they?"

"I have a copy of your parent's will and they legally left that money to you, but the Dursley's can contest the will. From what you are telling me combined with what I have been able to find out about them, they most likely will. The best way to protect against that event is to put the money into a trust that would not give you access to the funds until after you are of legal age, and preferably not until after you graduate from Hogwart's. I understand that the money has been paying for your school tuition and supplies… is that correct?"

"Yes, I can't pay for school without it"

"That is the problem, if you continue to use the funds to support yourself the Dursley's can try to claim reimbursement for the expense of caring for you. They may have done a abysmal job of caring for you, but I have no doubt that they'll go after every cent in that vault claiming it as appropriate reimbursement. By removing that money as a means of support it greatly reduces their case."

"Mr. Potter, you have my word that your tuition and school supplies will always be paid for, regardless of who ends up your guardian." Snape took his first part in the conversation "You will not have to worry about funding your education."

Leaving Mr. Alfonsis's office, after completing the second major installment of paperwork, Harry was keenly aware of the slight weight of his moneybag hanging from his belt. He had just signed away access to his inheritance until after his 17th birthday and what was left of his last yearly withdrawal amounted to only a few knuts. 

Snape had told Harry to dress in Muggle clothes for their visit that day as they would have to travel through the Muggle world to reach their destination. So bright and early the next morning, after a quick shower, Harry pulled on a pair of slacks and a collared shirt. Not to formal, but also not a t-shirt and jeans. He looked in the mirror satisfied with his outfit, but what to do about his hair, additional length had done nothing to tame it's flyaway tendency. A trim had evened out the ends, but it still had a talent of sticking up in the most annoying places. Harry did not know who they would be visiting but this would not do. He searched the room for something, anything that would help him tame his hair. Finding nothing, he pulled a loose string off his overnight bag and used it to tie his hair back at his neck. They took the floo network to a small pub in Dogellau then walked a few blocks to catch the local bus. The ride to Harlach wasn't long but it gave Harry the opportunity to ask were they were going.

"We are paying a visit to my parents, your grandparents" Snape briskly answered "I think you should get to know them."

It wasn't a lot of information but it was enough to set Harry's head spinning. Glancing over at Snape he wondered about the two people who brought the sullen potions master into existence. Still preoccupied Harry didn't see the path they took out-of-town, he didn't notice the overgrown trail they followed through the woods. He could not however ignore the clearing surrounding a large stately manor.

*Pop* "you are not welcome here Master Snape" the elderly house elf informed them.

"Mr. Potter is visiting. I will return for him at 5:00PM. Be on your best behavior Mr. Potter" With no other greeting Snape turned on his heel and made his way back down the trail.

Harry wondered why Snape would not be welcome at his parents home as he followed the house elf though the formal gardens and into Snape Manor. He was surprised by the bright colors decorating the entrance and the sunlight shining through the large windows. The house elf led him through the first door off the entrance hall and presented him to a tall, plump woman, with merry black eyes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape" Harry uncertainly greeted the woman.

"Mr. Potter, it's a honor. May I ask to what I may owe the pleasure of your visit?" Mrs. Snape seemed as curious as he did.

"I was recently reunited with my father, Professor Severus Snape, he had given me up for adoption… Are you ok?"

Indeed the woman before him didn't look well at all. The rosy glow that graced her cheeks when she greeted him just moments before had faded, the strength and power she radiated diminished leaving her unsteady on her feet. 

"You are… Henry… you're… alive… Simon, SIMON"

A tall pale man, his dark blue robes covered in multicolored splotches, ran into the room, showed Mrs. Snape to a chair, and tried to ascertain what was the matter.

"Celia, calm down, what is it, are you sick?" The man seemed almost frantic.

"It's Henry…"

"No dear, that's Harry, Harry Potter"

"Yes I am Harry Potter, the Potter's adopted me." Harry was slightly irked that his Potions Professor has abandoned him to explain the situation alone. "I recently found out that Severus Snape is my real father. I thought… he'd told you."

"He told us you died… years ago. I can't believe you're Henry…" Simon Snape joined his wife on the couch. "He gave you away… if he couldn't care for you he could have left you with us… Why didn't he tell us."

"I'm sorry… this is a shock to you… I'll go" Harry turned to leave.

"NO"

Next thing Harry found himself smothered in hugs an bombarded with questions from his two grandparents.

"Such a handsome young man"

"Do you go to Hogwart's?"

"What house are you in?"

"You have your mothers eyes"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Is that a Snape chin I see?"

"You're much too thin, a growing boy needs food, how about a snack?"

"You're in Gryffindor, Celia was in Gryffindor, I'm Ravenclaw"

Between the questions Harry was able to tell his grandparents a highly edited background about is life, school, and his two best friends. Catching up on fifteen years takes time and they were seated for lunch before Harry got to ask the question that had been troubling him since he first arrived.

"Why don't you want to see your son?" The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Severus was such a special little boy, so clever and smart. He loved magic, from a very young age he showed unusual patience. As you know children don't get their wands until they start secondary school at eleven, but he would read everything he could get his hands on. He learned about magical animals, tried to memorize spells, he'd follow his father down to his workroom and beg to be allowed to mix potions. There… aren't many wizarding children in this area. He didn't have friends that he could share his interests with and didn't like playing Muggle games, so he was really looking forward to attending Hogwarts. He was so proud the day he got his letter, he showed it to everyone including all the house elves. His trunk was packed and ready to go weeks before the start of term." Celia Snape quietly offered.

"We were… concerned when he wrote that he was sorted into Slytherin, but he was proud. There was so much that he wanted to do and he felt that Slytherin could help him on his way. He actually wrote that first letter just after he had been released from the opening feast, had to share his news before he went to sleep. It wasn't until the next day that he learned how cruel Slytherins could be. He was young though, he didn't see what we saw in his letters. He wanted to be accepted by his housemates, he wanted to earn his place. Those Slytherins did everything they could to make his life as miserable as possible, they wouldn't leave him alone. Then to add to it a group of Gryffindor troublemakers decided that he made a good target for their jokes." Simon continued.

"He was so unhappy. We tried to convince him to transfer, we had a place arranged for him at Beauxbatons, but he wouldn't have it. He was determined to make his place in Slytherin, he was going to be the best. He got top marks, did everything the other students asked him to do, whatever he had to do to get them to accept him. It wasn't until his 5th year when he started really excelling above the other students in potions and defense against the dark arts that he finally started making friends in his house."

"We were thankful when things started improving for him, we thought he was past the worst."

"And there was a girl, a Ravenclaw. He rarely ever mentioned her but we could tell she was something special to him." Celia gushed.

"The day he graduated we were so proud. He stood tall, surrounded by the other Slytherin students, he had finally earned his place. We didn't know… how."

"Straight out of school he got a job, junior potions master at a private research facility, after work he would go out with his friends. We didn't see anything unusual about his behavior, young people stay out late. It was actually, just a few months before he was married, I had asked him to join me for afternoon tea. He reached across the table to grab… something, and his sleeve pulled up showing part of a tattoo on his arm. I couldn't believe what it was…"

"Celia dear, calm down" Simon tried to sooth his wife "She discussed what she had seen with me that evening and we confronted Severus. We demanded that he show us his arm, there it was the dark mark. We asked him to leave and told him to never return."

"Our son, a Death Eater… I can't believe we raised a son who would do such terrible things" 

"He sent us an announcement when he married Elizabeth and a short note to tell us about both her and your deaths. Other than that we have not heard from him" Simon finished.

"He's not a Death Eater anymore, he actually has been a spy for Dumbledore for… well I don't know how long, but awhile. He doesn't even have the dark mark anymore, I don't think I would be allowed anywhere near him, no matter who he is, if he was still involved with Voldemort." Harry didn't know why he was defending his professor but no one should be separated from their parents, especially for a reason that no longer applied.

"The dark mark cannot be removed Harry" Simon insisted.

"I didn't think so either, but if anyone could find away, Dumbledore can." Harry replied "I saw his arm, it's not there anymore."

5:00PM quickly rolled around and no matter what the senior Snapes thought of their son, they were not about to separate themselves from their only grandchild. An invitation to spend part (or all) of Christmas break with them was extended before Harry left. 

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N - Ok, Snape and James, according to JK, were born the same year, for the purposes of this story I am playing with birthdays. I am assuming that they were born enough months apart to place them in different years at school. For this story Severus is one year in school above the marauders, Lily and Elizabeth. Why am I doing this? I want to give Severus enough time in school to be very aware of his place in the Slytherin hierarchy, namely at the bottom. It goes into his reasons for making certain choices and gives him time to make a name for himself in the Death Eater organization before his marriage. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much. If it does, please accept my apology.

- For those who are familiar with Severitus Challenge you know that there are certain criteria that must be met. And, you are probably impatient to see those important areas of the story develop. The clues to answer some of those questions have, thus far, been few and far between. Because I am writing from the adoption point of view, and because I am trying to set up a situation very much different from other Severitus Fic's, it is taking a lot longer to introduce background, and there are other issues I'd like to cover. I admit it would be easier to have Harry just wake up looking like Severus but that wouldn't really get into addressing the family the way I'd like to. (Also, the reasons for Harry's looks have a lot to do with the plot of the story, _looks over shoulder _"don't tell") If I have been doing a good job developing the story, hopefully you won't notice the clues until I actually answer the questions (yep, I'm going for the Aha! Factor) I want you to, looking back, see that the answers were there but not get ahead of the story, which would make it boring. I know the story has been moving kind of slowly thus far, please try to be patient with it, it will speed up after school starts (ch 7 maybe 8). (_waves hand over crystal ball _"It will all be explained in time" in my best Professor Trelawney voice.)


	7. Ch 7 Diagon Alley

A/N First, I would like to thank Sela, eav, Corgi, Mikee, Kateri, xikum, Not A Muggle, Charma1219, Lady Lightening, Calani, Lady Lily, and Toria for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 7

Diagon Alley

Night had descended over Diagon Alley leaving the street deserted. Calm silence drifted into neighboring windows on the third floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Two pairs of ears strained, desperate to hear any sound that might break them free from their tortured thoughts.

Harry looked over at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. It was still three hours before any sane person would wake up. He just couldn't get the butterflies in his stomach to settle down. He rolled over and started tracing a pattern on the wall with his finger. He didn't know what Ron and Hermione's reactions were going to be, and alone in the dark his imagination was turning what could be into a vivid nightmare.

Snape sat in a cushioned chair before the window, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fingertips. It had been more than fifteen years since he had last heard from his parents. The day he packed his bags and carried them to his new home. As a young man he had thought them foolish, they obviously didn't understand what he was trying to achieve. His friends from school were the wealthy, the powerful. He'd joined an organization of people who wanted to be the best, who wanted the best for the wizarding world. It was all just networking and politics, his parents were overreacting. Just a few months after that day, he first saw the truth about the organization he'd joined.

* Flashback *

Severus stood amongst seventeen young men, their glasses raised in a toast to his new life. He found it hard to believe that just one short year ago he'd stood beside some of these faces as he graduated from Hogwarts. Now they were here to help him celebrate his marriage, but first, one last night as a single wizard.

* End Flashback *

That night things had happened he would spend his whole life trying to forget. He stood beside his bride the next morning with a keen awareness of what his life had really become. Even then he only understood a small portion of the truth, but it was enough to make him see the very real danger he had placed himself and his young family in. There was no walking away, that had been made clear to him, the only way out was death. Not just your own death, no, your entire family would die. He now knew that his parents had been right but he had shut that door firmly and forcefully behind him the day he left. Knowing what he did now he didn't think that he deserved to be taken back, but he needed help. 

He sent a note to his parents that evening, a polite announcement of his marriage, and waited. He was not surprised when his owl returned without a reply. He understood, he had made his choice and was on his own. He would do the best he could. Do what he had to do, and try not to get involved in anything too bad. 

His plan didn't work. Within two years after his graduation from Hogwarts he had become one of Voldemort's top advisors. Mostly his involvement surrounded potions. Potions to torture, potions to kill; as unpleasant as the work was, it wasn't as bad as the raids. 

Then that night, the call, the order to bring ones spouse. 

He had tried again, another innocent. He didn't know what to do, he needed advice, someone to turn to. Still no answer. Trapped, his wife and son gone, no way out, what might have happened had his old Professor not found him. If he hadn't been given another purpose. 

Snape stood and walked over to the dresser. He picked up the letter, reread it, set it back down. Now they wanted to see him. Lunch or dinner, at his convenience, they would travel to meet him. Snape had taken Harry to visit his parents so that Harry would have another option if he didn't want to live with him. Now it looked like his parents were going to try to take his son away from him. 

Snape returned to the chair, looking out over the empty street until the first light came to chase the darkness away.

Harry didn't wait for an alarm or wake-up-call. He was up, showered, dressed, and knocking at his Professors door a full fifteen minutes before breakfast would be served. Fortunately for him Snape was ready and they were free to pick their choice of the empty tables in the dining hall. 

Harry broke into a run as they neared Gringotts, happy to see everyone of course but most keen to find a certain two. 

"Oi, Harry," Ron called out "We've been waiting for half an hour."

"They don't even open for another ten minutes," Hermione replied "Honestly. Hi Harry!"

Harry had run ahead of Snape and caught up in greetings the group didn't notice the pale Professor walk up to join their company.

"Harry will your father be joining us later?" Mr. Weasley asked "We are all looking forward to meeting him."

"He's here," Harry said taking a place at Snape's side "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'd like you to meet my father, Professor Severus Snape."

There, he'd said it, the worst was over, now it was up to them. And silence reigned… 

"Are you a boy or a fish Mr. Weasley?" Snape's biting sarcasm spurred Hermione to push Ron's jaw back into it's rightful position as well as find her tongue.

"It's… good to see you professor," Hermione speedily replied "Mum, dad, this is Professor Snape, our potions Professor." 

Following Hermione's lead the adults quickly regained their composure and exchanged greetings. The elder Weasley's perhaps a bit more reserved than the elder Grangers. 

"I believe we all have business in Gringott's," Snape condescendingly offered "Perhaps we should meet back up at Flourish and Blotts when we have finished."

Snape's suggestion while solely intended to give himself time to readjust to the situation also served to give two other families time on their own to discuss the matter.

"Mum," Ron cried "you can't leave Harry with him. It's Professor Snape, he'll probably dissect Harry and use him for potions. He's a Death Eater."

"He's horrible," Ginny jumped in "really Mum."

"Well, I don't know," Molly Weasley was weighing the Professor's possible parenting skills against the Dursleys complete lack of them.

"Now kids," Mr. Weasley attempted to diffuse the situation "I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't leave Harry with Professor Snape if he was at all uncertain about his loyalties."

"But Dad!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed in unison.

"Now this is what we'll do," Molly Weasley was not going to accept this living arrangement for Harry without a through investigation "Ron, you have been invited to visit with Harry until the start of term. You should all be staying at the school, I'm sure Professor Snape has preparations to make. This close to the start of term the Headmaster as well as all the Professors should be there. You will go, and you will write me. I want to know everything. Then we'll see… Harry looks ok, he's been with Professor Snape for a few weeks, but…"

Surprisingly, the twins remained unusually quiet during the discourse.

Snape was surprised when he looked into his Gringotts Vault. He had not visited it in many years, but he was sure there had been a much smaller amount in his vault. While the pile of coins was no where near the size of Harry's, it was enough to set his mind at ease on his offer to pay for Harry's education. A few minutes thought brought back the memory of the rent from his house in Hogsmede. The rent, plus interest, for fifteen years, it would have added up. 

Hermione had a much easier time convincing her parents that she _had_ to visit with Harry. They wanted to verify where she would be and who else would be there, but tentatively agreed bearing the answers to those questions.

Harry waited while his Professor withdrew what he would need from his vault. Not far away, somewhere in the winding caverns was his own vault, securely locked away. Harry was happy to leave and move on towards Flourish and Blotts. He hoped both Ron and Hermione would be going home with him that evening. He knew they wouldn't tell him all of their thoughts until they were alone.

Much to Snape's annoyance, a shopping trip that should have taken a few hours at most, lasted all day. He was assaulted with questions from his son's friends parents. It was nearing dinner time when they finally approached their last stop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry had grown just enough over the summer to need new robes. Snape was sure to tell the seamstress to leave a couple inches to be let out for growth, the boy had to hit his growth spurt sometime.

A bell jingled as the door to the shop opened, and a cold voice extended it's greetings from behind them.

"Professor Snape," Lucius Malfoy accentuated the distain in his voice "I am… surprised to see you. May I ask what you are doing in town?"

The Grangers, although strangers to the majority of the wizarding world, had managed to acquire a dislike of Mr. Malfoy after their last meeting. They joined the Weasley parents and Professor Snape, putting themselves between the unpleasant man and their children.

Snape could not avoid answering the question although telling Malfoy was nearly as good as walking straight up to Voldemort. The news would travel fast. He would show no weakness.

"I am helping my son purchase his school supplies," Snape answered.

"Your son?" Draco Malfoy peeked out from behind his father.

"I believe you know Mr. Potter Draco," Snape kept his tone even "I am sure you will be seeing a lot of each other this year."

Lucius Malfoy looked from Snape to Harry and back again. He now understood. How Snape had managed to hide that information from him for so many years he didn't know, but he was going to find out. The Dark Lord would be very pleased, and he would finally have the most coveted place at his master's side. He grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the shop, he had business to attend to.

Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron was a quiet affair for such a large and diverse group. Each person present held their own understanding of what the information told to Lucius Malfoy meant. None of them believed that it could be good.

Grave faces said their goodbyes. Two packed trunks made their way through the floo network beside their now less than enthusiastic owners. Four bodies climbed into the horseless carriage that would take them to Hogwarts. Another year was about to begin.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N Short chapter I know. I have no excuse to offer except "I've been out of town and… and…" Pitiful, absolutely pitiful. _Shakes head and gets to work on the next chapter._

Terrible aren't I, have them meet in an environment where Ron and Hermione won't be able to give their true feelings on Snape as Harry's father. Oh well, there is still plenty of time before the opening feast.


	8. Ch 8 Together Again

A/N First, I would like to thank the Nurse Practitioner at the clinic for the allergy medication. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I can think again. Yea!! It will be a few more days before I'm back to normal but I feel much better already. ((((hugs))))

I would also like to thank Corgi, Charma1219, Mikee, carpathia, Thranx, Toria, Lady Lightning, xium, myrhfire, Sela, and coldfiredragon for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. Thanks to everyone who emailed me and told me to hurry up and update, you know who you are. I was listening, my brain just wasn't cooperating. 

I have started a group for all those who would like to be emailed when I update. You can find it at . Hopefully it will be more convenient for everyone.

I am splitting chapter 8 up into chapter 8 and chapter 8 ½. I wanted to keep it together in one long chapter but it's not going to happen. It will most likely be a good week before I get chapter 8 ½ up (I am going out of town, again.) Sorry. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 8

Together Again

In a flagrant indulgence of wishful thinking Snape had, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, convinced himself that Ron and Hermione's parents were not going to allow their children to visit. So, as he levitated two trunks down to his quarters he forced his concentration away from Lucius and Voldemort and focused on another troubling thought. What was he, Professor Severus Snape feared Potions Master, going to do alone with three teenagers for two days? Moreover, he was certain that part of the reason the Weasley's allowed Ron to visit was so that they could get an idea on how he, Severus, Professor with years of experience dealing with children, was taking care of Harry. You'd think they didn't trust him to care for his own son.

Allowing the teenagers to enter before him, Snape lowered the two trunks in a corner of Harry's room and set about making the sleeping arrangement. A quick spell changed Harry's large bed into three smaller, but still roomy, beds. The three beds crowded the room a little but they would still be able to move around, as long as they left the door open they should be alright. He didn't think there was anything overly romantic going on between any of them, but with teenagers one could never be certain. Satisfied, Snape lit the fire, requested the kitchen send down some snacks for his visitors, and excused himself to go talk with Dumbledore.

Harry had a lot to tell Ron and Hermione. He anticipated a conversation covering Snape, Elizabeth, Voldemort, the Dursleys, his Grandparents, and that was just to start. He was expecting to be jumped with questions particularly about Snape so he was a little surprised at the first words out of Ron's mouth.

"Harry, your room, it's not green!" Ron proclaimed with wonder.

"It was when I first got here, but Snape changed it," Harry clarified.

"Are you alright… are you sure… Snape, your father… how?" count on Hermione to stick to the topic.

"How come you didn't tell us Snape was your father, we would have come to get you, we wouldn't have left you with that slimy git," Ron sat down on the bed he had claimed "and why are we all here now? Don't we spend enough time avoiding the arse during the school year, now we have to spend two extra days with him!"

"Ron, I wasn't happy with the situation at first but I promised Dumbledore I'd give Snape a chance. Dumbledore asked that I stay the summer with him and said that it would be my decision where I lived after that. He hasn't been that bad actually. He's not what I really want in a parent but he has been trying, and well, it's only a few days. Will you please give him a chance? We probably won't see much of him anyway…Please?"

"Of course we will, Harry" Hermione claimed the bed furthest away from Ron "But why did Snape give you to the Potters when everyone knew he hated James?"

Harry explained to the best of his knowledge and ability the events that led up to his becoming Harry Potter.

"There's a picture of my mom, wanna see?" Harry asked as he led them into the living room "Her name was Elizabeth" He said as he pulled the photograph down from the mantle to show them.

"That baby doesn't look anything like you, it's all pink and wrinkly" Ron was doing his best to help Harry get away from their unpleasant Professor.

"Harry, where is your photo album?" Hermione asked as she closely examined the picture.

Harry retrieved his album from his room and the three sat comfortably on the floor in front of the fireplace comparing the photographs. The one photograph of Elizabeth, dark brown hair dangling haphazardly, brilliant green eyes dancing out of a pristine face, smiling down at baby Harry. The other pictures showed Harry grabbing at James nose, crawling towards the Christmas Tree, decorating himself with his first birthday cake, happily seated between the two people who chose to make him their son. No casual observer would doubt the parentage of the handsome Potter baby, his featured mixed his James's face with his Lily's green eyes perfectly.

"What was Elizabeth's full name Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Elizabeth Rose Andrews, why?" 

"She just seems familiar, what do you know about her family?"

"Nothing really, Snape doesn't talk about her much" Harry sighed "I haven't wanted to pry too much. I think he really misses her. Sometimes he seems kind of sad." 

"Oh, well we could probably find something in the library, if you want…" Hermione offered.

"Hermione, that's your answer for everything! Just because we are at school doesn't mean that we want to memorize the library. We only have a little time before classes start, we want to enjoy it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, Ron, I would like to learn more about my mother" Harry quietly muttered.

"The three of us haven't been together all summer and you want to spend what little time we have left on the library? You've both lost it" Ron grumbled.

"Ron, I would have visited you if you had invited me. You don't have to come to the library, it shouldn't take long." Hermione tried to diffuse Ron's anger.

"No, you were to busy with Victor Krum! Is he your boyfriend now? And what am I supposed to do while you two are off in the library, have a nice little social visit with Snape?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, I don't think that is exactly fair…" Harry started

"Fair! Your were here, Hermione was off in Bulgaria, and I was home alone! You barely sent me any letters and now you want to spend the only time we have to talk in the library? What exactly is your idea of fair?" Ron had resorted to shouting.

"You don't know anything Ron! The summer hasn't been exactly fun and games for me you know." A normally calm Harry surprised his two friends by shouting right back.

"Yea right, you've been just miserable here. That's why you want to stay. Snape is a mean, cold hearted, slimy, greasy git! He's been horrible to all of us, especially you. What are you thinking! Are you that desperate for parents… that you'd actually want that… argg…" Ron voice kept getting louder.

"You don't know everything that has happened yet Ron" Harry's voice was quiet but his eyes betrayed his anger.

"Stop it… stop it… both of you" Hermione joined in the fray.

"If you don't want to be here Ron, then by all means…"

The trio jumped at the unexpected slam as the door was thrown open so hard it the wall. The echo resounded in the stone walls around them. Their attention was drawn to the impassive black eyes that stared coldly out of the pale face of Severus Snape.

Confronted with his most hated professor, Ron quickly forgot the reasons for the argument, focusing on more important matters… how to survive the encounter.

"Goodness!" Professor McGonagall blustered out from behind Snape "We could hear you from three corridors away! What is this all about?"

"Nothing Professor, we're fine" Harry quietly piped.

The two professors pierced the three teenagers with penetrating stares. They were obviously not fooled.

"Hermione, I want to make sure that you have everything that you need and that you are comfortable. We can make other arrangements."

"Oh, I'm fine Professor McGonagall. Thank you." Hermione smiled "Professor Snape has been very kind with the arrangements, we are quite comfortable."

"Very well, you and Ron are invited to dinner with Professor Dumbledore and myself tomorrow" Professor McGonagall stated "We'll expect you at 7pm in the Headmasters office."

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances and thanked her, promising to arrive at the proper time.

Severus had used the passing few minutes to notice the photographs spread out on the rug in front of the hearth. Put together with the argument he heard while approaching his quarters, he managed a fairly accurate picture of what had happened during his absence. What he didn't know was why.

"Perhaps you should get ready to sleep" Snape said as he took a seat before the fire "Miss Granger why don't you go first."

Hermione uncertainly went to change while Ron and Harry nervously waited to find out what their punishment would be. They stood staring at their Potions Professor, barely daring to breathe for fear they might increase his anger, mentally cataloguing the likely punishments they might have to endure. The passing minutes only increased their nervousness as they waited silently.

"Sit" there was none of the usual malice in Snapes voice but still the two teenagers jumped in surprise before following the direction. "Mr. Weasley, I understand your concern, I have not been… anyway I was hoping to discuss the new situation Mr. Potter and myself find ourselves in with you and Miss. Granger tomorrow, but…"

"Oh," Ron blushed "I'm sorry Professor, I… I'm not really upset about that. I… am a little… upset… with Hermione. If… we can talk about that tomorrow… that would be good. I'm sorry." Ron ended his explanation at a whisper, looking down at his hands.

"Please try to keep your disagreement at a lower noise level, I am retiring for the night. Be in bed before midnight and leave the door to your room open. Goodnight." Snape promptly excused himself silently cursing his lack of parenting ability.

"He didn't give me detention" Ron stared in shock at the closed door. 

Harry smiled over at his friend. "He's not that bad, I think most of his attitude before was an act. Anyhow, why were you yelling at me when you were mad at Hermione?"

"Well I didn't realize how mad at Hermione I was. I guess I just picked up on the first thing to yell about, and that was the library. I'm sorry." Ron sighed.

"Who's next?" Hermione asked as she rejoined the group.

"I'll go, sorry again Harry" Ron mumbled as he left.

Hermione sat down leaning her head back on the couch. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Do you want the whole day planned out or just a general idea?" Harry teased.

Hermione have him a small smile. "A general idea will work in a pinch."

"Ok" Harry laughed "I vote we start with breakfast."

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Were laying out a general idea of what we want to do tomorrow" Hermione answered. Ron wisely bit his lip. "So what's after breakfast?"

"We'll probably get t talk from Snape at breakfast. I vote we do the library early, and I found something while I was exploring the castle with the Marauders map I'd like to show both of you." Harry got things started.

"Well that sounds good for the morning, how about lunch in the kitchens with Dobby?" Ron suggested. 

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! Are you two going to want some Quidditch practice in the afternoon?" Hermione asked.

"Yea!" they cried in unison "You don't mind?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll just bring a book out and enjoy the sun." Hermione answered "Then Ron and I have dinner plans."

"And we can spend the evening down here together." Harry finished.

Agreed, Harry went to change while Ron and Hermione tried not to look at each other. The three climbed into their beds and fell asleep between whispers.

* Dream *

"What news have you brought me?" Voldemort asked the circle of Death Eaters surrounding him. "You!"

"Yes master?" the bowed form of Lucius Malfoy asked.

"What news have you brought?" 

"Master, today at Diagon Alley I learned an interesting fact." Lucius was savoring his opportunity. "I learned that Harry Potter, was not in fact born to Lily and James, he was adopted into that family."

"What? That is not possible, he must be a Potter, you lie. Crucio!" 

Panting after having been released form the painful curse, Lucius continued "Master I mean no disrespect. He is of the Potter line, simply not the son of Lily and James. I heard from his fathers own mouth."

"There are no other living Potters. I made sure of that. Do you wish another punishment for your insolence?"

"Master, the traitor, Severus Snape claims Harry Potter as his son!" Lucius was desperate to make his master understand before he was subjected to another punishment. "Master, what if the child born to the Snape's did not die at birth? What if the child was hidden?"

Not one to accept any but the best of news well. Voldemort once again cast the painful curse towards Lucius Malfoy while he thought on the puzzle.

* End Dream *

Frantically, Hermione and Ron had been trying for several minutes to wake Harry from his nightmare and failing. Scared, Hermione went to the nearest adult for help. Snape woke to the pounding of fists on his door. 

"Professor, it's Harry, he's having a nightmare and we can't wake him up! Please!" Hermione was dragging the reserved Professor toward Harry's room.

Snape was startled to see his son drenched in sweat, thrashing about his bed, moaning in pain. He jumped immediately into action; pulling Harry into his lap, holding his arms down to his sides so he wouldn't hurt himself, trying to calm his son and wake him up.

Shocked at Snapes gentle manner Hermione and Ron just stood and watched.

Minutes passed as Harry slowly calmed and was eventually shaken awake. "He knows, Voldemort knows." 


	9. Ch 8 pt 2 Secrets

A/N First, I would also like to thank Kateri1, Corgi1 agent Erica, Jeanne, Lady Lighterning, Charma1219, Toria, and Carpathia for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. 

Important: At least I think it's important. I have started a companion to this story. "The Order of Life: The Dursley's Point of View" You might find it interesting…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 8 ½

Secrets

Harry woke the next morning to what felt like a small earthquake. Opening his eyes he stared up at Ron who was jumping on his bed. 

"'Bout time you woke up," said Ron as he climbed down. "I can't believe Snape let us sleep in."

After grabbing his glasses Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were both up, dressed, and ready for the day. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Really Harry, you needed your rest," scolded Hermione. "Professor Snape has been holding breakfast for us. We really should get out there."

"You go ahead. I'll change and be out in a minute," said Harry as he pulled some clothes out of his drawer and hurried into the bathroom.

"He must be joking," mused Ron reclining on his bed

"Really," answered Hermione with a roll of her eyes as she left the room. "Good morning Professor."

"Good morning Miss Granger," Snape's cold voice gave no hint of the caring man she'd seen the night before, "is everyone up?"

"Good morning Sir, good morning Professor," said Harry and Ron as they entered the room.

"I take that as a yes," said Snape, "breakfast is on the table. Have you worked out your plans for today?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yes Sir," they answered in unison. "I really should owl my mother though," added Ron looking questioningly at the jug of milk Snape had added to the breakfast ritual.

"I will leave the doors to the garden unlocked for you today," said Snape thoughtfully, "but be sure and latch the door when you are not outside."

"Yes Sir," said Harry as he poured himself a glass of milk. "Would you like some milk Ron?" he asked as he tried to prevent his cup from tipping over under Ron's close scrutiny.

"Milk? Is that what that's called," asked Ron. "What does it taste like?"

"It tastes like milk Ron. Try it," suggested Hermione. "It has calcium in it, it's good for your teeth and bones."

Ron seemed uncertain as he carefully smelled, then took one small sip of the white substance. Eyes wide, his timidness disappeared as he drained the goblet leaving a white moustache on his upper lip, Snape noted with hidden amusement.

As they finished breakfast the trio gave Snape an idea on their plans for the day. The only glitch was his insistence that they find an adult to supervise their time on the Quiditch pitch. A smile told Ron that Harry already had that little problem solved.

Snape sighed to himself as he watched the three friends leave to write the necessary letters to the Weasley family. He had a feeling they had not told him _all_ of their plans for the day. This father thing wasn't easy when the last time you saw your son he had been three days old. He had to tell Dumbledore about those dreams, he frowned. He hadn't realized how bad they were. Harry hadn't just seen and felt Voldemort's cruatious curse, his body had actually reacted to it. Not as severely as if he had been hit by the curse directly, but bad enough that repeated exposure could prove dangerous. He glanced toward the chattering teenagers as he unlocked the garden doors. As long as they stayed in the castle they would be fine, whatever they had planned. Grabbing his folder of lesson plans Snape left to complete his class preparations and have a _long_ talk with Dumbledore.

"He's gone," reported Hermione, "What did you want to show us?"

"This," said Harry pulling a gold chain out of his shirt. "My par… the Potter's wedding set. Sirus gave it to me for my birthday. I don't know if I should… accept them now," mumbled Harry sadly.

"Harry they adopted you, they _are_ your parents," reasoned Hermione.

"But they had a real son, he died. He should have these."

"So you had a brother and he died?" asked Ron.

"Not my brother Ron, the Potters son."

"Harry, if he is the Potters son, and you are the Potters adopted son, that makes him you brother." Hermione informed him exasperatedly.

"Even I get that one Harry," agreed Ron.

Harry looked back and fourth between his two friends. "My brother?" he asked.

"Harry the Potters invited you into their family, they loved you. Everything that has happened doesn't change that. Your relationship with the Potters is the same. They are your parents, there's just… more," explained Hermione gently.

"Look at my family Harry," said Ron. "Parents can love more than one child. Having more children doesn't take anything away from the first. They still love them."

Harry wanted to think on the matter for awhile and they _did_ have plans for the day. He tucked the rings away and asked "Hedwig, feel like delivering some letters?"

Hedwig agreed with a soft "Hoot" and barely 30 minutes later found the three friends entering an empty library.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Ron.

"Hogwarts - A History," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you have that book downstairs in your trunk?" asked Harry.

"I have _a_ copy, but we need the Professional Edition for this." explained Hermione. "Here it is. Let's see…Andrews…"

Hermione opened the large book to the index, her finger trailed down the page. "Andrews, Elizabeth Rose," she stated authoritivly. The books pages flipped rapidly to the profile. "Here she is…"

Harry and Ron crowded around the book attempting to read over Hermione's shoulders. 

****

Andrews, Elizabeth Rose 1961-1981

Child of: Anthony Rae Andrews and Emma Louise Potter

Wife of: Severus Simon Snape 1960- Married: July 1980

Child: Henry Alexander Snape 1981-

House: Ravenclaw 

Honors: Ravenclaw Prefect, 10 OWL's, 5 NEWT's

Activities: Quidditch - Ravenclaw Seeker, Dueling club

"Harry, your mom was a seeker?" asked Ron.

"I am a Potter. That's what Voldemort said last night. He was trying to kill all the Potters. Hermione, exactly how were James and Elizabeth related?" asked Harry.

"That's going to take a bit of research. I can look into it while you two are playing Quidditch this afternoon…" suggested Hermione.

"Well if we aren't going to get any farther on this right now how about showing us what you found. How did you get the marauder's map back anyway?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron, I just found it in my desk one day. Maybe Dumbledore gave it back?" shrugged Harry. "Anyhow, I found a secret room. I think it will be perfect for private conversations this year. Come on!" Harry led the way.

Severus had been, for the past hour, trying to explain to Dumbledore why Harry should not be roomed in the dorms.

"Albus, he should be supervised. Those dreams are serious. His body is actually reacting to curses Voldemort casts. He needs to have an adult present."

"Severus, I understand your concern. I just don't agree with your answer, removing Harry from the dorms would not be the best thing for him overall. How do you think he would feel about it? And where would you have him put? Would he spend every night in the hospital wing 'just in case' he had another dream? Really Severus, think about it."

"What if he needs help…"

"There are four other boys in that dorm, perhaps a messaging system?" suggested Dumbledore. "We could add an emergency direct line through the floo network. Connect the Gryffindor common room to the infirmary."

"And my quarters," insisted Severus.

"Of course, your quarters. You would know right away if there was anything wrong… Agreed?"

Severus was still balking somewhat, he wanted more. "Agreed," he finally decided. This was the best he was going to get.

"I have one more thing I wanted to talk with you about. Harry's security."

"Harry is safe here at the school," answered Severus.

"Saver than anywhere else, yes. Unfortunately our enemies have, upon occasion, found ways past the schools defenses. I'd like to add one more layer to Harry's protection… with your approval of course." 

"Of course I approve. I want my son as safe as possible."

"Good, good. I think you will enjoy having family house elves again." 

"House elves?" asked Severus. "What do House elves have to do with protecting Harry?"

"Now Severus, House elves have their own kind of magic. Magic that they can use to protect their families and friends. By having house elves that willingly ally themselves with your family, you will add their talents and strengths to protecting Harry. As you said, you want your son as safe as possible, right?"

Severus did not look happy. He had not had house elves in his employment since he'd left home all those years ago. He had managed on his own quite well, if he did say. _House elves, willingly ally themselves? Free house elves he must mean, choose for themselves. Yes, they are powerful magical creatures in their own right, but…_

"Here it is… behind here," said Harry as he let them behind a suit of armor. "Look, no one would even notice us slipping back here."

Sure enough, the banner was hung between two noisy suits of armor, and covered a recess in the stone walls. Disappearing through the hidden door couldn't be easier. The door opened into a large room, the walls were decorated with dusty empty bookcases, several tables were stacked in the far corner covering a dim window. 

"It's so completely unused…won't someone notice if we clean it up?" asked Hermione.

"Completely unused, right off a main corridor, and…" teased Harry climbing the stairs leading up the right wall. "a second convenient entrance. What does this look like to you?"

"The common room?" asked an unbelieving Ron.

"Exactly. I don't know what this room was originally for, but I don't think anyone will notice our using it. It almost seems forgotten…" 

"The location is perfect, I won't argue that… but Harry… well…" fumbled Hermione.

"Hermione, it would practically be a crime not to use it. Think about it, a second entrance to our common room. There are no locks or charms on these doors. We would be doing everyone a favor by putting up some protection on these doors." reasoned Harry.

"And as payment for our consideration, use of this room. Sounds good to me," agreed Ron. "Come on Hermione…"

"…All right, but we tell Professor McGonagall about this room…" 

"Right after we graduate," finished Ron and Harry together. 

"It will be nice to have our own private library," mused Hermione as she started dusting the bookcases.

Harry and Ron answered by rolling their eyes, before pulling the tables away from the window.

"Albus, which house elves are you suggesting I _consider_ taking into my employment?" asked Severus.

"Oh," smiled Albus, "a couple free house elves. I believe you have already met them, Dobby and Winky."

Severus closed his eyes against the headache threatening to shatter his scull. "You cannot be serious." He wondered if the school contained two less suitable house elves. 

"Severus, Harry set Dobby free. Before that, even while Dobby was bound to the Malfoy family, he demonstrated his loyalty to Harry. By taking him into your employment you will strengthen that bond. He could be a very powerful and useful ally Severus. As for Winky, she needs a family. She will never be happy serving the school. You would be doing her a tremendous favor."

"Mr. Harry Potter! You have come to visit Dobby!" squealed the excited house elf, "and you brought your Wheezy and Miony. We is very glad to have you here."

Harry and Ron greeted Dobby and explained their lunchtime visit while Hermione made her way to Winky. 

"Winky, how are you?" asked Hermione.

"Winky is very bad mistress," said the little house elf staring up through teary eyes, "Winky failed her masters."

"Winky you did not fail, and the Crouch's are not your family anymore. You work for the school, Hogwarts, remember?"

Hermione spent her lunchtime trying to get Winky to understand and appreciate her freedom, and failing miserably. Harry and Ron got along much better with Dobby, telling him tales of Quidditch victory until their stomachs could hold no more food. 

When Hermione finally left Winky she looked no better. She sat, ears drooping, in front of the fire. Miserable.

"Come on Hermione, Quidditch practice remember?" stated Ron pulling Harry and Hermione across the entrance hall. "We just have to get our brooms."

"There you are," following his conversation with Dumbledore, Snapes usual malice was once again prevalent in his voice. "I have changed my mind. I don't want you three outdoors today. Stay within the castle." With no explanation he walked off.

"Get that! He doesn't even tell us why!" huffed Ron.

"And he's not going to. Now what are we going to do this afternoon," sighed Harry.

"Well… I was going to research your mother and you two could look up some charms to secure the entrances to that room. We could take the books up that garden you showed us earlier Harry. It's within the castle but still outdoors. It's not Quidditch, but we could still enjoy the sun." Suggested Hermione.

"Great, we spend our last day studying…" groaned Ron.

"Better than nothing, and we can place the charms tomorrow before the train gets in." decided Harry.

"Fine," agreed Ron reluctantly turning back towards the library.

_Studying_, as Ron put it, did not turn out as bad as he thought it might. The garden was perfect, the three found a shady spot near one of the ponds and spread the books around them. They passed the afternoon quite pleasantly amidst the sweet smelling flowers and twittering birds. In the passing hours Harry and Ron found eight charms they could use and Hermione learned that James Potter and Elizabeth Snape were cousins.

"Cousins?" asked Harry. "That doesn't explain why Snape hated James. They should have at least gotten along, they're family."

"By marriage, Harry." reminded Hermione, "I'd have to do a lot more research to find out if they have a blood relationship."

"Don't you two have dinner arrangements?" asked Snape. 

"Y…yes," stuttered Hermione wondering exactly how long he'd been standing behind them. "We'd better get going Ron. See you Harry."

"See you," called Harry as he watched his friends disappear down the stairs. "What are our plans Sir?" he asked his father.

"Dinner is waiting for us downstairs. There are a few things I think we should discuss," stated Snape his mood little improved from his earlier discussion with Dumbledore.

Snape followed his son down the stairs to his quarters. _I am not ready for this. He should be better protected, house elves, hrumph. _

"Are you ready for classed?" asked Snape as he took his seat. "Homework all completed?"

"Yes Sir, it's going to be a challenging year. I am looking forward to it. I still haven't packed my trunk, guess I better do that tonight."

"You don't have to take everything, Mr. Potter, you room will be here for you." 

"Why don't you call me Harry?" _My room, my very own room. I guess Hogwarts really is my home._

"You wouldn't mind? I'd call you Henry in public, Harry isn't proper." insisted Snape.

"Ok, how about Harry in private and Mr. Potter in public. Henry is the baby you gave away, Harry is who I am now."

"Very well… and what should you call me?"

"Sir is a bit formal, but James is my Dad."

_James is his Dad. Will I ever forgive myself for giving him up. I gave away my child, they died protecting theirs. _"Perhaps my first name? Severus, in private."

"Severus… but professor in school," insisted Harry.

"Agreed," Severus smiled inwardly, "now I have a request. I would like to arrange to spend some time with you during the school year. Maybe dinner once a week?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, causing Severus no end of worry, before suggesting Mondays. Of course, by the time he made his suggestion Severus was ready to agree to anything, so Monday's it was.

"Professor Dumbledore has made a _recommendation_ that I add to my family, two house elves to be exact." 

"Dobby and Winky? That's great! Only… Dobby can be a bit, enthusiastic. Do you really need the help? They might be more trouble than anything."

That is what _I_ tried to tell him. He felt the assistance they could offer would be more valuable than any inconvenience they might cause."

"It's your choice, of course. Dobby is very loyal and Winky would do better with a family of her own, I think. House elves do have powerful magic of their own, and I trust Dumbledore's judgment." 

"House elves it is then. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. I will have to set up a room for them also, maybe the closet?" mused Severus.

"I'm sure Hermione would be happy to help," teased Harry thinking of S.P.E.W.

"Oh no. With Hermione's help, I'll end up in the closet and they'll be in my room," said Severus picking up on his son's tease. "On a more serious note, I received a letter from Mr. Alfonsis. They started the investigation into the Dursley family. He says it's time for us to decide who will be applying for permanent custody of you."

Harry knew this was coming but wasn't prepared for having to made a decision so soon. Things were better with Severus, but he didn't want to betray his parents. He didn't want to forget or lessen the memory of the people who died to protect him. _How do I keep my Mom and Dad…and brother. He deserves the opportunity to be known, remembered. _

"You don't have to decide today, but soon."

"It's ok, I want you to apply for custody. Lily and James adopted me, they loved me, gave me a good home. I will never forget them, I will always be their "Harry." I'll just think of this as you adopting me back. Ron said that Parents can love more than one child, maybe children can love more than one set of parents…" pondered Harry.

"Very well, I… will take care of it tomorrow."

Hermione's knock at the entrance portrait ended their conversation. The three teenagers spent the evening packing and talking about what the new year might bring. Severus ws thinking about that new year also. Some things would be different this year.


	10. Ch 9 Back to School

A/N: I would like to thank Corgi1, Toria, SlythGrl18, Harry's Muggle Sister, vbwizard, the-ladyship-writers, Eleanor Branstone, Prd2bAmerican18, Serpent of Light, Furies, deatheater03, rachie-baby18, Anarane Anwamane, and Rhysel Ash for reviewing and for encouraging me to continue the story.

If you are enjoying this story and like to write; you may wish to check out my challenge / contest. The link is in my profile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 9

Back to School

     "Good morning Severus," said Harry as he joined his father for breakfast.

     "Good morning Harry," his father replied glancing across the dumbfounded statues that were Ron and Hermione. "Are you two planning to join us?"

    "Yes Professor," answered Hermione shaking some sense back into her head and dragging Ron to the table.

     "Are your trunks packed and ready to go?" asked Severus. "Good, I'll have them sent up to the Gryffindor common room. All of the staff are going to be very busy today, you three need to stay out of everyone's way."

     "Yes Severus, Yes Professor," three teenagers answered.

     "Shall we have lunch in the kitchens then?" asked Harry.

     "Lunch… No, the house elves will be busy preparing the feast for tonight. I will arrange for a plate of sandwiches to be sent to your common room. Is there anything else you may need today?"

     "No, I cannot think of anything."

     "Good, then run along. Wait a minute; you may use your wands after 11:00AM _not before_! Stay inside the castle; now, get out of here."

     "Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe their luck. No one would be expecting to see them until the opening feast that night. They could spend the day getting their new meeting place ready and no one would miss them.

     "Bloody hell," moaned Ran as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room. "Another beautiful day we could spend playing Quidditch and we're stuck indoors."

     Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have the list of the locking charms you found yesterday. I found 'the holding charm' especially interesting although I am not sure why you put it on the list."

     "I wasn't sure if you would like that one," confessed Harry. "It doesn't actually keep anything out."

     "You're right about that, but it could be useful. I was thinking of placing it inside. Just incase someone manages to get past the locking charms. It would keep them in until we released them. Not an ideal situation but at least we'd know who they were and have an opportunity to confront them."

     "So basically you want to lock people out _and_ lock people in?" asked Ron.

     "I was told you'd be here so it's all right," the fat lady warmly greeted them taking a break from her knitting, "no password until this evening."

     She opened and let the three enter.

     "Great," said Ran as the portrait swung closed behind them. "Now if anyone asks she'll tell them we are 'safely in the common room.'"

     "Yes but we cannot use our wands to set the charms until eleven. What can we do until then?" asked Harry. 

     "Clean, that room is filthy!" said Hermione decidedly. "I have a few things in my trunk, if it's up there." 

     As Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory threw themselves across the couches before the fireplace.

     "That's what we need!" exclaimed Ron, "a couch and a few comfy chairs, maybe a rug if we can find one."

     "Where would we find furniture like that?" asked Harry. "If we took things from the empty rooms someone would be sure to notice." 

     "You're right, but still…"

     "We can each get a blanket on the first Hogsmede visit. That will at least make things a little more comfortable." 

     "Yeah, I guess…"

     "You guess what, Ron?" asked Hermione as she carried a bottle of cleaner and a few washcloths into the room.

     "We were thinking of ways to make that room more comfortable," explained Ron. "We decided on getting a few blankets."

     "You're right, that room could use a few chairs… We'll still need the blankets but I think I know just the thing. Harry, can I use Hedwig to send a letter to my parents?"

     Harry agreed and the three spent the next few hours hard at work, cleaning many years of dust off to show the beautiful woodwork below. By the time they finished setting the locking charms and had moved into the common room they were quite exhausted. 

     "Sandwiches!" cried Ron spotting the plate and pitcher on their favorite table. "I'm starving."

     "I could do with a few of those myself;" added Harry as he served himself.

    "At lest we're done, that room is beautiful," said Hermione as she waited for the plate to refill, Harry had grabbed the last sandwich. 

     "Sorry Hermione. Ron only left one," apologized Harry.

     Much to Ron's delight they spent the afternoon playing games, or in Hermione's case, reading. In no time at all it was time to change into their school robes and descend the stairs to the great hall.

     "Potter;" came the sharp drawl of Draco Malfoy as they entered.

     "Malfoy," answered Harry not backing down.

     "Too good for the train now; are we?" 

     "There wasn't any room left after you got on Malfoy," explained Ron. "Your head took up all the extra space. Frankly I'm surprised no one suffocated."

     "Best be careful this year Potter," said Malfoy with a glare towards Ron. With one last look he turned and sauntered over to his place at the Slytherin table.

     "What was that about?" asked Hermione while leading the way to the Gryffindor table.

     "I don't know, but I think we should keep a close eye on him," replied Harry warily looking across the hall at the blond Slytherin.

     "Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione," greeted Neville. "Do you think that is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" he asked indicating a frail looking elderly man at the head table.

     "He looks like casting a single spell would kill him," observed Ron.

     "Professor Dumbledore doesn't look like much either and he is one of the most powerful wizards alive," noted Hermione.

     "Welcome!" the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang across the Great Hall silencing the student's conversations.

     Snape looked down the table of his Slytherin students. They were paying no attention to the Headmasters speech; their eyes were firmly glued on him. He wondered how much their parents had told them. His dark eyes met the pale blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He'd seen the boy talking with his son, and was curious about what had been said. He wondered what Draco had told his friends seated around him. "Traitor" he was sure, but what else? This was going to be a very challenging year.

     "And last, let me introduce your new professor," continued Dumbledore.

     Snape had completely missed the sorting ceremony while buried in his thoughts.

     "Professor Books will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

     A reserved applause filled the room. The students' faces showed their uncertainty. Snape managed, with hidden reserve, to hide his disgust at the choice of the new professor as Dumbledore read the start of term notices. Finally the words he had been waiting for.

     "Let's Eat."

     And the tables filled before him.

     "Did you bring him?" Ron begged Ginny.

     "Yes, I left Pig with my trunk. He'll be upstairs when we're done," Ginny consoled him.

     "Right," sighed Ron. "Thank you."

     "How was your visit? We only got one letter from you," scolded Ginny. "Mum better get another before tomorrow or you'll be getting a howler," she predicted.

     "I'll write her tomorrow don't worry," answered Ron exasperatedly. "The visit was fine."

     "What did you do?" pressed Ginny, curious about how Snape was outside of classes.

     "Harry, Hermione and I took care of some _private_ business," replied Ron pointedly rebuking her question.

     After giving Ron a dirty look Ginny rejoined a conversation with her classmates.

     "Really, girls;" groaned Ron turning back to his friends.

     "I've talked to the 6th and 7th year prefects," Hermione informed Ron and Harry. "Because we were not on the train, we were chosen to take the first years up and get them settled. The password is 'Gryffindor Pride.'"

     "Us it is then," sighed Harry as the tables cleared before them, "time to get moving."

     Severus watched as his son gathered the Gryffindor 1st years and led them out of the Great Hall. He needed to hurry down to the Slytherin common room, he'd already informed the 7th year prefects and they would be waiting for him. He took a moment to watch the Gryffindor's climb up the staircase out of sight before turning back to the business at hand.

     Silently he hurried down the wide halls quickly arriving outside the Slytherin common room. He gathered himself before speaking the password and entering. Lined up before him, just as he had directed, all seven years of Slytherin students; 1st years were in the front 7th years in the back.

     As he looked out over the tired young faces the speech he had prepared suddenly seemed inadequate. He hated to do what he was about to; he wanted to trust these young innocent faces.

     "You all know the school rules, correct?" he asked, his voice cold and hard.

     "Yes Professor," they answered.

     "Then you will do as directed. Fold your sleeves up past your elbows, Yes Pucey, both of them."

     He watched the faces of his students. Some were puzzled, questioning his request. Others were confident, scared or nervous; they knew what he was looking for. They were the ones he was worried about.

     "First years, step forward," he ordered.

     He didn't expect any problems with the first years. Even so, as he finished the line and sent them up to their dorms, he breathed a little easier.

     "Second years…"

     He continued through the classes. When he had finished and had sent the last group up to bed, he turned with a heavy heart to the three boys who stood waiting before the fireplace.

     "Form a single line," he ordered. "I will take you to the Headmasters office."

     He followed the group up the stairs to hisses of "traitor" and promises of death. No, Slytherin was not the only house going through the inspection that night. Yes, he had recommended the search. But he had hoped that he would be wrong.

     Voldemort had moved quickly to reverse the decision Severus had talked him into years earlier. To wait until after they graduated to mark young Death Eaters.

     Now he'd lost three, he hoped he could save the rest.

     He escorted the three into Dumbledores' office and instructed them to join the group standing before the desk. One Gryffindor, Two Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff. Seven lost. 

     Headmaster Dumbledore gazed over his half-moon spectacles. The merry twinkle usually present in his eyes was noticeably absent.

     "You know why you stand here before me. Have you anything to say?" he asked the seven youths before him.

     His question was answered with silence, and a few sneers.

     "Very well," he continued. "Mr. Quins, Mr. Pucey, Mr. Obers, Mr. Adams, Mr. Combs, Mr. Banks and Mr. Denims. You are all hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for being a danger to the entire student body, including yourselves. Place your wands on the desk."

     One by one, seven wands were snapped.

     _"Of course," thought Snape, _"wands can be replaced."__

     "The reasons for your expulsion will be noted on your school records. I hope that this is not the last we see of each other."

     Snape took the break as an opportunity. He strode before his former students, black robe billowing behind him. He turned, and then one by one, he tore the Slytherin patches off their robes. He was not going to allow them the dignity of leaving with the symbol of the great house of Salazar Slytherin displayed on their chests. 

     The other professors followed his example, the tiny Professor Flitwick levitating a chair over to assist him.

     "You will leave here immediately," directed Dumbledore. "Your escort is waiting outside the door; your trunks will be at the station when you arrive. Good luck," the headmaster dismissed them.

     As soon as the door closed behind them Dumbledores' head hit his hands.

     "Seven."

* * * * * * * * * *

     "Thanks for bringing Crookshanks, Colin!" Hermione called across the common room, her arms full of a purring bundle of orange fur.

     "No problem," Colin waved before heading of to breakfast.

     "Ron," smiled Fred coming up in front of Ron.

     "Good morning," greeted George from behind him.

     "What do you want?" asked Ron seeing no means of escape.

     "Now is that any way to greet your brothers?"

     "When all we want to do is tell you how proud we are of your making prefect?"

     "Yes," replied Ron decidedly. "I repeat, what do you want?"

     "Fine if you are going to be that way."

     "We just want to give you this…" George thrust a package into Ron's hand.

     "Have you seen Lee? He wasn't in the dorm when we got up."

     "No," sighed Ron. "Do I have to open it?"

     "Yes! We'll see you around, we need to find Lee."

     The twins climbed out the portrait hole.

     Ron took the package over to the trio's favorite corner and set it on the table.

     "I think this calls for protective measures," suggested Hermione.

     Agreed the three took up positions behind chairs, Ron pulled out his wand and used it to gently lift the taped flap. Heads down they waited for 'whatever' the twins had planned. A minute later they peaked at the package, nothing had happened. Cautiously they approached the now open bundle. Ron reached in and pulled out… solid black dress robes in a very expensive material.

     "What?" he asked in shock.

     "Wow, those are nice Ron," complimented Hermione.

     Ron quickly ran the bundle up to his dorm and seconds later came barreling down the stairs.

     "Come on," he called as he tore out of the common room. "I have to find out why they gave me those."

     "You don't seem very surprised," Hermione noted to Harry as they followed at a more leisurely pace.

     "Fred and George may be pranksters, but they really are good guys. I'm not at all surprised they did that for Ron," answered Harry with a smile.

     Hermione and Harry collected the course schedules for the three of them before taking their seats at Gryffindor table.

    "What's this? Potions first thing on Monday?" asked Ron incredulously. "Tell me this is a now charm you're trying out."

     Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes as she tucked a knot into an owl's pouch after taking her paper.

* * * * * * *

     "Good morning Remus," Sirus cheerfully greeted his friend. "Breakfast ready yet?"

     "Not yet, will you get the paper?" Remus asked seeing the large grey owl that had just flown in the open window.

     "Sure."

     Remus turned toward the sound of the newspaper hitting the floor just in time to see a large black dog running out the door. Carefully he picked up the paper and read the front page headline.

The Boy Who Lived: Harry** WHO?**

A quick spell toward his room began his packing while he sat down to read the rest of the article.

* * * * * * *

     Harry Ron and Hermione hurried out of the great hall trying to escape the snickers and whispers. Being a little early for potions was, for once, a small price to pay.

     "What's this Potter?" asked Pansy Parkinson grabbing the hair neatly tied back at Harry's neck. "Trying to look like daddy are we?" she gave the hair a rough yank. "Oh, I forgot. You don't know who your daddy is, do you?"

     "Get lost Parkinson," ordered Hermione while grabbing Ron and Harry and dragging them down the Hall. "Just ignore them Harry."

     They chose a table at the back of the potions classroom not desiring to be any closer to the Slytherin students than they absolutely had to.

     Professor Snape entered the room with a bang as the door hit the store wall behind it. His mood had not improved from the night before. His voice remained quiet as he announced the day's assignment but there was no mistaking its deadly steel.

     The class worked in silence. No one knew the reason for the Professors foul mood, and no one seemed inclined to find out.

     Steadily he stalked around the room, occasionally barking out corrections to those who dared to mess up the delicate potion they were working on. By the time the class hurried out the door every single student had managed to collect at least one detention with Filch, Nevelle three. Even the Slytherin 5th years dared not complain.

     "Whoa," breathed Ron. "I hope that wasn't an example of what the entire year will be like."

     "Agreed," replied Harry, "it's not like him to get that angry without a reason though."

     "Well whatever his reason, I hope he gets over it. And soon," stated Hermione. "He completely skipped over telling us the standards and expectations for our OWL's. We do have that test at the end of this year you know."

    "That's not like him either," pondered Harry.

     "What do we have next?" asked Ron. "Perhaps the Professor will be in a better mood."

     "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Books."

     "I still say he doesn't look like he can handle that class."

     "We'll find out soon enough," answered Harry as they approached the classroom.

     "Good morning class," Professor Books started as soon as the last student had taken a seat.

     "Good morning Professor," the class answered.

     "While I take roll you may read silently from your textbooks," he directed them.

     Hermione gave the new Professor a pleased smile and opened her book. The rest of the class followed her example Professor Books went down the list of names.

     Harry was mildly surprised when the Professor did not pause after his name. The elderly professor seemed to take no notice of the names he called out, just a quick glance as he placed a check next to the names of students that announced themselves "present."

     After roll the Professor stood up and cleared his throat. 

     "As you should all know, at the end of this year you will be taking your OWL exams. It is very important that you perform your best on these exams. In this class you will be expected to follow a rigorous study schedule to prepare. Today you will start by reading silently from your book. Carry on," he announced.

     "Professor Books as least gave us a good start toward preparing for our OWL's," stated Hermione happily as they headed towards lunch.

     "Do you really think so?" asked Harry uncertainly.

     "All we did was read!" complained Ron.

     "Reading is an important part of exam preparation," scolded Hermione as she filled her plate. "I am sure a bit more reading would bring up your grades."

     "What do we have next?" Harry asked between bites.

     "Transfiguration," answered Ron, "and Professor McGonagall doesn't look any happier than Professor Snape did this morning."

     Hermione and Harry followed Ron's gaze up to the head table where Professor McGonagall sat with her lips pursed and her hands at her sides. She hadn't taken a single bite of the meal before her.

     "I am so not looking forward to this," sighed Ron as they walked toward the Transfiguration classroom.

     Their classmates had also seen the unhappy expression on their Professors' face during lunch. The only tables left when the trio got to class were in the front row; and so they sat, front and center.

      "Good afternoon," Professor McGonagall greeted the class. "This is a very important year for you. The exams you take at the end of the year will help determine your future careers. I expect you all to work very hard this year and to do your best in all your classes. Today's assignment is an essay about what careers interest you and why. I expect at least 5ft, due Wednesday. Class dismissed."

     Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon in the library researching careers.

     "I'm starving," proclaimed Ron, "how long until supper?"

      "It's already started!" exclaimed Harry. "I've got an appointment. I'll see you later in the common room, alright?"

      Harry didn't hear their reply as he ran down the stairs to the dungeons.

     "Toad eyes," he told the portrait guarding the entrance to his fathers quarters.

     He expected to see supper on the table and Severus, not so patiently, waiting for him. But at first glance the room was empty.

     "Severus?" he called.

     *Pop* "Master Potter!" squealed Winky. "Master Snape will not eat." The house elf exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him toward Severus' bedroom. "He says he won't get up."

     Harry pushed open the door, and there was his father lying on the bed, fully clothed, with Dobby seated next to him trying to convince him to eat even a little of the heaping tray of food they had prepared.

     "You must eat Master Snape."

     "Go away."

     "Severus?" asked Harry.

     Severus adjusted himself so he could look at his son.

     "It is Monday," continued Harry. "I thought we had plans."

     Severus stared at his son a few moments before pulling himself to his feet.

     "Yes, yes we did," he agreed. "Supper for two on the dining table," he directed the house elves much to their delight.

     "You seemed… upset, during class today. Actually most of the Professors seemed … distracted. Professor McGonagall dismissed class early and she has never done that before."

     "Some… unfortunate events have occurred, but it's done. You needn't be concerned.

     "There was something I wanted to ask you about but if you would rather wait, I'll understand."

      "What, exactly?"

      "Elizabeth."

     Severus leaned back in his chair and looked across the table at his son.

     "Your mother; I suppose you have already been to the library."

     "Yes, was she really a seeker?"

    "Yes."

     "Was she good?"

     "No, she was terrible. Ravenclaw didn't win a single Quidditch cup the entire 5 years she was on the team. Of course, that might have been because Syltherin always won it."

     "What else?"

     "She was very smart, had the Ravenclaw brains, and completely ignored me… until her sixth year."

     Harry impatiently followed his father to the couch.

     "I still can't believe she said yes, when I asked her to marry me. But she did, and we married soon after she graduated from Hogwarts. We had a little house in Hogsmede; she… kept the garden herself. She grew all sorts of things; flowers, vegetables, even a corner of potions ingredients. I wish… you could have known her. She loved you so much."

     "I guess I got her eyesight as well as her green eyes."

     "What?"

     Harry pointed out his glasses.

     "Oh, no…" said Severus reaching up to his own eye and pulling out…

     "Contacts!'

     "Yes, I am afraid you have been cursed with Snape eyesight. Your mothers' eyes were perfect."

     After promising his son a trip to the optometrist for contact lenses and sending him back to the Gryffindor common room, Severus wandered peacefully into his sons' room.

     _"My sons' room."___

     There in the corner, hanging over the desk was the frame Harry had purchased in Hogsmede. Severus walked over for a closer look and read

**Corporation: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

**Owners: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter**

****_"I think I have a headache."_


	11. Ch 10 Maybe or Maybe not

A/N     I guess it has been awhile since I have updated. I'm sorry. This chapter is going to be short but it should clear up a few questions, and raise a few more. Don't you just love that? As to why the wedding set has three rings: it is the custom here in the US where I live. One wedding band for the husband and both a wedding band and an engagement ring for the wife. Not very British, I'm sure, but I had to throw it in.

As usual, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I really appreciate hearing form you.

And now… On with the story.

Chapter 10

Maybe or maybe not

     Harry couldn't hear Ron and Hermione calling to him over the din in the Gryffindor common room. They finally caught his eye as he looked around the crowded room, their wild gestures barely noticeable.

     "Harry, you missed professor Dumbledore's announcement at dinner," gasped Hermione, "seven students have been expelled!" 

     "They were death eaters," explained Ron "at Hogwarts!"

     "Students, Harry," continued Hermione "Voldemort has started recruiting students."

     "So that's what the professors have been upset about," said Harry

     "One was a Gryffindor; one of us, Harry," said Ron disbelievingly.

     Harry questioningly looked up.

     "Adams," confirmed Hermione "I would never have suspected him. He was studious, and most this time with a couple Ravenclaws."

     "Which might explain the two Ravenclaws expelled," reported Ron. "One Hufflepuff but three Slytherin, I guess professor snake had a good reason for being angry."

     "Agreed," replied Harry. "I wonder why… He didn't tell me a thing about this at supper."

     "No wonder, Slytherins are…"

     "Ron, stop it," scolded Hermione. "There must be some good Slytherins or professor Dumbledore wouldn't continue that house, tradition or no."

     "How were they discovered?"

     "Fred and George told me that the professors did a search of the dorms," answered Ron. "We were busy bringing the first years up so we missed it."

     "So, us three, and the first year Gryffindor's were not checked. What about the other houses?"

     "Not sure," Hermione answered as Ron shrugged. 

     "I think I will ask around, it would be nice to know."

     "So, how was supper?" asked Hermione changing the subject.

     "Good," Harry answered and then continued with a chuckle. "You should have seen Dobby and Winky!" 

     "What?" asked Ron leaning forward.

     "He has them wearing solid black uniforms!" Harry laughed.

     "What?" Hermione and Ron asked in Unison.

     "Yep," Harry nodded giggling.

     "Dobby in black?" asked Ron incredulously.

     Harry could only offer a nod in confirmation before the trio burst out laughing, raising puzzled glances from the rest of the room.

     "That's right," shouted George from the far corner. 

     He jumped up on a table to continue his announcement.

     "He-who-must-not-be-named tried to get his death eaters into Hogwarts, and failed. We should be celebrating!"

     As Minerva McGonagall turned down toward the Gryffindor common room to offer what comfort she may be able to provide her shocked house, she was surprised by the noise emanating from behind the portrait. Peeking her head into the room she saw a party in full swing instead of the doom and gloom she expected.

     Amused by her house is ability to recover from the worst of news, she chuckled softly as she sent word to the staff member on my duty that her students had permission to stay up as late as they wanted, before she retired for the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

     Exhausted after the previous nights Quidditch tryouts, Harry nodded into his Defence book. DADA had, in the past few weeks, become an even better place to catch a nap than History of Magic. A sharp elbow caught his attention enough to keep his head from falling forward.

     "Thanks Hermione," he whispered.

     "Quiet! Reading does not require talking," the creaking voice of Professor Books warned.

     Catching sight of the face Ron was making behind his book, Hermione took the opportunity to give him a sharp kick.

     "Class dismissed," the elderly professor finally called. "Pack up your books; I will see you next week."

     "It's been three weeks!" complained Ron as the entered the Great Hall "We haven't learned one thing. That class is a total waste of time."

     "Reading is a very important part of learning. Perhaps you should pay a little more attention."

     "The point is, all of our other professors expect us to read the text before class so that we are prepared for the lesson or practical application. Professor Books has not given us a single lesson or any practical application time," explained Harry.

     "Well…"

     "Hermione, we have O.W.L's at the end of the year. How so you think you will do with out a single practical lesson?"

     "I am sure we will have practical lessons before the end of the year."

     "Even the Slytherin students are complaining. I overheard Malfoy telling his goons that he had written to his father."

     "So, when does the list go up?"

     "Honestly, do you ever think about anything besides Quidditch?"

     "Tomorrow morning. We have a meeting after classes this afternoon. We'll make our final decision then."

     "Remember, we have a full moon tonight. This will be our only chance to do our Astronomy homework before it's due."

     "Full moon? We will be doing the bonding tonight then. Oi! Guys, the meeting is moved to tomorrow night. We'll post the tryout results Sunday morning."

     "As you say, El' Capitan," Fred stood and saluted smartly.

     "Captain, you made Captain and didn't tell us?"

     "Congratulations Harry. Come on, we'll be late to Transfiguration."

     "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron as he followed his friends out into the Entry.

     "I wanted to wait until after the results were posted. I'm sorry."

     "But Father," Draco Malfoy complained "Mother doesn't want me so far away."

     "Enough Draco, I will not have your education neglected because that fool Dumbledore insists on hiring idiots to teach."

     "Father, perhaps if you talked to him. Order him to hire a new Professor."

     "I have already spoken with him about the inappropriateness of his choices in hires. He refuses to see reason."

     "Father, you have always said that connections were equally, if not more important than education. Are not the connections I can make at Hogwarts superior to those I can make at Durmstrang?"

     "This matter is decided. I will here no more of this. Be sure to pack all of your things when you come home for term break. You will not be returning."

     "Yes Father," replied Draco as he watched the elder Malfoy turn and leave.

     The trio waited for the young Slitherin to leave before turning the corner and running down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom.

     "Can you believe that?" asked Ron as they ate supper, "Two and a half Malfoy-free years."

     "I am more interested in why he is being withdrawn," replied Harry darkly, "It sounded like there was more to the reason than just Professor Books."

     "And, why doesn't he want to leave?" asked Hermione, "Did you hear that?"

     "I have to go, I'll meet you up in the astronomy tower later." Replied Harry, excusing himself.


	12. Ch 11 Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

A/N Hello, welcome back! 

Xikum – always good to hear from you. I received your email, I just misplaced it somewhere (yes that is possible, you'd have to see my inbox. I will get caught up on filing someday.) I've gotten a bit overwhelmed with stuff I need to do lately, I have not intended to neglect this story. Thanks for understanding. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

As always, thank you to athenakitty, emeralddragonofslytherin, HermioneGreen, insanechildfanfic, HecateDeMort, Anarane Anwamane, LGM, Jedi Buttercup, Melwasul, xikum, starangel2106, Makalani Astral, Raclswt, Elbereth in April, Kateri1, karlin88, MikiBaby, and Lisa Liz for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. I love hearing from everyone.

Chapter 11

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

     Severus hung his cloak on its peg and made his way across the dark room. He lit a fire before seating himself on the couch, stretching as he watched the flames slowly begin to warm the room. His son would arrive soon, but that knowledge did little to deter him form his present train of thoughts. 

     Supper had not gone well. He had to admit, the passing 16 years had treated his parent well, but their distrust of him… 

     They had asked about him, his life. It sounded accusing to his ears, the questions about his wife, why he had abandoned his son, actions he could never atone for. Their concern for him extended only as far as their grandson. He understood; they had reconciled themselves to his loss long ago. They had no son. 

     He desired forgiveness; he knew that he had made mistakes. Pride rescued and cursed him, Severus could not ask, and they couldn't give. Still angry about the fresh hurt of missing their grandson for 15 years, there was nothing that could make them understand why Severus had denied them a legitimate heir. They hid behind the gulf they helped create the day the disowned their only son. They made no secret of their stand. Henry should not be raised by a servant of Voldemort. He was their grandson, they would welcome him into their home, the son they should have had. 

     They wanted Henry to spend Christmas break with them, it was not a request. Severus stalled; some time would be acceptable, but not the entire break. They wanted custody, total and permanent. He pushed the papers back in their faces; he wouldn't give up his son, never again. He wasn't looking forward to that day in court.

     "Severus?" Harry asked as he entered the room, breaking his father out of his muse. "The bonding; that is tonight isn't it?"

     "Yes," Severus stated checking the clock. "It will take place in the garden. Dobby and Winky should have completed the preparations by now." He rose and started undoing the many locks and charms on the door to the garden.

     "What will the bonding do exactly?"

     "How much do you know about the abilities of House Elves?"

     "Not much, I grew up in a Muggle family, remember?"

     "How could I forget those…?"

     You have known Dobby for awhile, what do you think of his abilities?"

     "Well, he seems to have very well developed magical abilities. He doesn't need a wand to channel his magic. It seems fairly similar to Wizard magic though, the Ministry of Magic couldn't tell the difference between his magic and mine and sent me a warning for using magic outside of school once."

     "What about the strength or power behind House Elf magic?" Severus asked the figure following up the many stairs to the staff garden.

     "Dobbys magic seems pretty strong; he went up against Lucius Malfoy once and won."

      "And was that an offensive or defensive move?"

      "Well… I guess it was an offensive move, but he was defending me from an attack from Malfoy."

     "You are correct in noting that House Elves have very powerful magical abilities. The offensive move Dobby made toward Lucius would not have been possible had he not already freed, a House Elf bound to a master cannot knowingly cause harm to that master in any way. Being bound to a family also increases their magical power because they can then tap into the united power of the family. "

     "But… Doesn't that take away their freedom of choice? I wouldn't want to do that to Dobby. He is so happy free."

     "Dobby and Winky both requested that they be bound to our family, it is their choice. I would not force this on them. They trust… probably you more than me."

     Just inside the outer door Harry stopped his father.

     "I would like to ask them again for their decision before the ceremony. It's not that I don't trust you, I just need to hear it from Dobby for myself."

     "I understand," Severus replied, and they entered the garden.

     The beautiful area that he had spent a happy afternoon with his friends in was no longer recognizable to Harry. Darkness enveloped what had once been a warm comforting place. Harry stumbled after his father in the late September evening, passing clumsily through the fragrant flowers that he could no longer see, toward a single light in the center of the courtyard. 

     The last time he had visited the garden after dark there had been torches lighting up the beautiful flowers and fountains. Heat had radiated throughout, keeping all visitors warm without the bulk of a cloak. Now, the darkness attempted to overwhelm the soft dots of the stars overhead, making them seem farther away than ever. Instead of the comfort he usually felt here, he found himself desiring to reach out for his father, anything to chase away the lonely emptiness that surrounded him.

     Staring down at his toes to keep from tripping, Harry didn't notice his fathers' abrupt stop until he crashed into him. 

     "Sorry," he whispered; squinting at the tiny fire that provided the only light to the dark night.

     The flames danced merrily, changing its soft colors from orange, to blue, to yellow, and then green. They lapped the top of the tiny desert-sized bowl they occupied casting their light in a fading circle, battling the blackness, and apparently losing.

     The simple setting matched the ceremony. The binding of Dobby and Winky to the Snape family took only a few minutes of well chosen words. No complicated spells were involved; the only physical part of the ceremony was the burning.

     Four fingers were placed into the flames, one from each of them. Unlike the harmless fires Harry was used to, the dancing flames burned their fingers, but he held still as the last few words of the ceremony were completed, this is what Dobby and Winky wanted, he would honor their request. They and their decedents would forevermore be tied to the Snape family. Looking across at his two small friends Harry knew in his heart that they would always be his friends. Never, even with the binding, would they be property. He would make sure of that.

     The ceremony ended when the flame abruptly went out. Barely a second passed, before the garden was once again bathed in its usual warmth and light. Harry found himself tumbling to the ground beneath a strong hug from a very excited Dobby.

     "You is officially Master now. I will serve you and your family well," the happy House Elf squealed.

     Shaking his head, remembering Dobby's penchant for protecting him, Harry smiled and welcomed the two to the family. This would turn out well, he was sure of it.

     Tuning out the chatter of the two new members of his family as they descended the stairs to his rooms, Severus stopped as a surprised shout escaped his son.

     "WHAT?" Harry asked turning his confused eyes on Winky.

     "Oh, yes Master! You is to have a great household returned to you," she nodded vigorously. "I have the list and is preparing for that great day!"

     "What do you mean? List of what?"

     "Youse House Elves, Master!"

     "What House Elves? I don't have any other House Elves besides you two."

     "Actually Harry," Severus calmly interrupted the conversation. "It is quite likely that you, as the sole Heir of the Potters, inherited more than just a vault at Gringotts."

     Harry stared at his father a moment before returning his gaze to Winky.

     "Yes, Master Potter. This is correct. The Potter House Elves have been waiting for you to come of age so they can rejoin their family. I has the list! All has requested to be rebound."

     In a daze he completed the journey and crossed the room to a chair before the fire. He examined the list Winky held out to him. One hundred and fifteen House Elves, what was a fifteen year old boy supposed to do with one hundred and fifteen House Elves?

     "As Winky said, you will not have to make a choice on this until you are of age."

     "Have you seen this list?"

     Severus reached over and took the list from his son. Reading the title he understood his sons concern. Printed in bold lettering across the top it read 'Potter House Elves Who Request to be Bound Immediately.' He sat down on the couch. One hundred and fifteen House Elves? He didn't have room for them all! He had already cleared out his private storeroom for Dobby and Winky.

     "Perhaps we should discuss this with the Headmaster, although this list appears to be in his handwriting. I am sure he will have something to input into this situation. This may help you as well," he stated moving towards one of the bookshelves and removing a well-worn book. "I believe your friends are waiting for you, we will visit on Monday?" his face attempted a long neglected smile as he handed Harry the book.

     "Um, yeah… Monday. I'll see you in class," Harry replied distractedly pondering an inheritance that should have gone to another.

     Remus wandered the halls of his former school and job; it had taken to long to return from the post he had been assigned to with Sirus. He, at least, was content in the knowledge that his friend, as an escapee from Azkaban, would have far more difficult time of making the journey. It would still be a few weeks before Sirus arrived, in his estimation.

     He greeted his former students, shaking the hands that reached towards him as he passed. Stopping to smile at a familiar face, Harry; he had changed some.  Not much, just enough that Remus could see the man emerging from the boy. His hair has grown out a bit; it was now slightly longer than he remembered and was tied back at Harry's neck. 

     "Your glasses?" he asked.

     "Contacts!" Harry greeted his dads' friend. "How have you been? Why are you here? How long are you staying?" he asked, barely stopping for breath.

     "Fine, to speak with the Headmaster, I don't know but I promise I'll see you before I go. How about you?"

     "Good, I've got homework… I'll see you?"

     "Yes, see you later." Remus smiled as he watched Harry hurry down the hall towards the Astronomy tower. Why the young man had gone to the trouble and expense of Muggle contact lenses baffled the former professor. A properly licensed mediwizard could correct vision problems with a simple spell. Even those annoying spectacles James had taken on in their third year had only been plain glass. James was convinced the glasses gave his face 'character,' as he called it. Not that James needed anymore character than he already had.

     _The paper must have been wrong_ he pondered to himself. _How could anyone question his linage? Potter looks with Lilys green eyes. _There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was in fact the son of his deceased best friend. Shaking his head he continued on his way only to be stopped by the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office.

     He smiled softly as he was granted entrance; Dumbledore must know he was there. 

     "Ah, Remus! How good to see you," The elderly professor greeted him. "Lemon Drop?" he asked while pointing Remus toward a comfortable chair in front of the desk.

     "No, thank you." Remus waited. He knew that his presence was expected yet the Headmaster gave no sign that he knew the reason for his visit.

     "Have you a report?"

     "No, no report," Remus smiled, the game had begun. Whatever had happened Dumbledore knew, and it was important. 

     "Yes, well… it is fortunate that you chose now to visit. I have just had a lovely afternoon with Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Delightful conversation! He did take the opportunity to echo the concerns some of the other parents are having."

     "Really?" Remus asked, noticing the change of subject, a classic.

     Dumbledore mused a moment before answering. "Yes, it seems some of the parents are unhappy with our new DADA professor. Professor Books came highly recommended; I had a great deal of difficulty talking him out of retirement to take the post. Unfortunately he is not as young as he once was. He has actively supported the parents in their call for his removal, wishes to return to his quiet life. I explained the difficulty I would have replacing him to the board, middle of the year and everything. But, the board is unmoved. That was Lucius delivery, notice from the board that I have three days to replace Professor Books. They were very considerate in the way they went about it, to be honest."

      Remus waited, it was all a part of the game. 

     "Very considerate. They gave me free reign to bring in a new professor, no restrictions on my decision, just so long as Professor Books is returned to his happy retirement." Dumbledore smiled at his former employee. "I am hoping that I can talk you into taking the position."

     "But?"

     "No restrictions… That is what the decision from the board states. Both the professors and the students would love to have you back. Please?"

     The game. Remus had not expected this turn. "Yes," He decided. "I will take the position. I enjoy teaching."

     "Excellent, excellent! Make yourself at home in the staff wing you can take over with Monday's lessons, but this was not the reason for your visit, I believe."

     "I came about this actually," he held out the now faded newspaper he had carried with him on his journey. "I cannot understand where such a report would have come from. Sirus seemed quite troubled by it as well. Surely, if anything of the sort had happened we would, if no one else; have known. I have been checking the Daily Prophet every day, there has been no follow-up on this report. A controversial headline such as this, at least there should have been a retraction."

     "Ah," Dumbledore smiled, set the paper down, and popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "Lovely things, are you sure you won't have one?"

     "Is there anything you can tell me about this report?" Remus asked, slowly getting annoyed with the game but hiding his feelings well. "It is obviously false, why was it never retracted?"

     "Why are you so certain the report is false?"

     "Lily went into the hospital pregnant and returned a few days later with a baby. How much more obvious can it be?" 

     "Have you ever visited James and Lilys graves?"

     "Yes, many times! I don't see what that would have to do with anything." Remus growled slightly, this conversation was not one he ever wanted to have. He took a deep claming breath before continuing. "They are buried in the Potter corner of the Hogsmede cemetery."

     "Perhaps you should visit them again, and say hello to their relative's while you are there. Tomorrow is sure to be a lovely day for a visit." 

     Remus understood the dismissal; he would get no closer to an answer tonight. A visit with Hagrid would not be out of order he decided. Maybe he could learn something there. He nodded his parting to the Headmaster before leaving. He was pleased with the return to his former position at Hogwarts but the lives of James and Lily were not fodder for a game. No matter who was playing it.

     After hurrying through his Astronomy homework to catch up with Hermione and Ron who had already completed theirs, Harry left the chilly tower beside his two best friends. They had, in the past few weeks, found the least noticeable ways to enter and leave their private sitting room. At this point they were masters of the system and could easily enter or leave from either entrance without anyone suspecting. These days, an escape caused no more alarm than the many other disappearances the three had managed to pull off. So, seated on the furniture Hermione's parents had thoughtfully sent they got down to the business at the front of their minds.

     "Two and a half Malfoy free years," Ron dreamingly intoned leaning back into the soft plastic of the couch he was seated upon.

     "He didn't seem too happy," Hermione reminded Ron. "Perhaps he will manage to talk his father out of the transfer?"

     "Don't ruin my good mood!" groaned Ron in reply.

     Harry sat thoughtfully watching his friends debate their longtime Slytherin rival. There was one thing he didn't understand. 

     "He didn't tell…" he noted quietly, pulling his friends attention toward himself.

     "Didn't tell what?" asked Ron.

     "He was there that day in Diagon Alley; he knows that Severus Snape is my father. He didn't tell."

     Hermione looked at him questioningly. "You're right," she finally answered. "The article in the Daily Prophet, everyone has been wondering about it. The Slytherin students have been teasing you about being adopted but no one has mentioned having any idea of who your birth parents are. He didn't tell."

     "What does that have to do with anything? He's been horrible to all of us for years! So what if he didn't tell, we should still be glad that the git is leaving. It's just too bad we have to wait until break for him to go."

     "Maybe he's changed Ron; he has been really quiet this year. I've barely seen him outside of class; usually he'd have been the first and loudest voice to complain about anything."

     "What about that threat he made to Harry at the beginning of the year?"

     "What threat Ron?" Harry asked. "His exact words were, I believe, 'best be careful this year Potter.' Where exactly is the threat in those words?"

     "The words themselves sound like a warning. It was the way he said them that made us infer a threat," reasoned Hermione.

     "You're mental, both of you. Malfoy is dangerous!"

     "Ron, we are just…"

     "You've only just completely lost it! I'm not listening to any more of this!" he shouted escaping to the Gryffindor common room.

     "That went well," Harry mused.

     "Do you really think there could be something going on with Malfoy?"

     "I don't know what to think," Harry honestly replied. "But we should be going to bed if we want to get any sleep tonight, it's late."

      "Right, goodnight."

     "'Night."

     Harry sat alone thinking awhile before he followed his own advice. Between sealing the court proceedings and legal blocks on the newspapers, he had managed to avoid most of the questions about his parentage. Only the one story had slipped through.

     He expected to find the common room empty as he slipped quietly through it toward the staircase to the boys' dorms. But glancing around, he noticed it wasn't. There, in the far corner, two red haired heads lay snoring on the table before them.

     Weasleys, Fred and George. He surmised puzzled as to why they sat sleeping in the common room, wands still in their hands, heads cushioned from the hard tabletop by stacks of parchment.  Gently he shook the two awake.

     "You have beds upstairs, you know. They might be getting lonely."

     "Uh?" George asked blinking is eyes. "Fred, wake up! We fell asleep, we have to finish this. Fred!"

     "Hmm? What?" 

     "Wake up, were never going to finish this order!"

     "What order?" Harry asked, beginning to understand.

     "For Wheezes," 

     "The business has been doing well then?"

     "Alright, it would be doing well if we could only fill the orders fast enough."

     "They're coming in faster than we can fill them, especially with Halloween coming up."

     "We just don't have time between classes, homework and Quidditch."

     "Three weeks into the school year and we are already two weeks behind!"

     "Well, is there anything I can do to help you fill the orders?" asked Harry.

     "What?"

     "You did make me a partner. It's only fair that I help the company that I am a part owner of, succeed. You shouldn't have to do all the work, what can I do to help?"

     "Could you, um…"

     "Make the boxes?"

     Harry looked at the stacks of uncut cardboard and the few completed and decorated boxes. "Sure, just show me what needs to be done."

     With three working instead of two the project the twins had laid out for the evening was quickly completed. After dragging his partners away from the table and shoving them forcefully up the stairs to their dorm he was finally able to stretch out on his own bed, falling into a restless sleep before his head hit the pillow.

     Afternoon came too quickly for Harry, and with it Neville's attempt to gently poke him awake.

     "You coming to lunch?"

     "Agh?"

     "I said; are you coming to lunch? You already missed breakfast."

     "Ahm… yeah. Thanks for waking me," Harry replied. "I'll just be a minute."

     "I haven't been able to wake Ron."

     Harry remembered the chore typically left to him. No one else in their dorm had ever managed to wake Ron from his coma-like sleep. With Harrys' sleeping-in, it made sense that Ron was still asleep. "I'll get him."

     Now, Harry knew of two ways to wake his friend, the easy way and the hard way. After his behavior the night before Harry was inclined more towards the hard way, only the fact that he wanted today to improve caused him to use the easy way. 

     He slowly pointed his wand toward his friend. "Avoir froid," he stated clearly, and waited. It wouldn't take long.

     "Agh! You… I'm up. Take it off!"

      A wave of his wand released the spell. "Good afternoon," he welcomed his friend to the day.

     "Afternoon… Why didn't you wake me for breakfast? Some friend you are," grumbled Ron annoyed at missing his morning meal.

     "I just woke up myself. I probably would have slept through if Neville hadn't woken me. Hurry up, would ya, I'm hungry."

     "Oi, Neville! Why didn't you wake me for breakfast?" shouted Ron as he crossed the common room.

     "Harry!" a red haired head called from the corner.

     "After food," he called back. "Are you coming?"

     "We'll grab something later."

     "You're coming to eat with us," Harry dragged the twins out behind him.

 A/N The companion to this story can be found at:

In case anyone was wondering if they were missing something…


	13. Ch 12 Endings

A/N: This chapter contains about 11,000 words. You have been warned.

Alright, I have found a way to put back in the separtion between sections. I hope it is a bit easier to read.

As always, thank you to starangel2106, Kateri1, HermioneGreen, athenakitty, karlin88, HecateDeMort, insanechildfanfic, Anarane Anwamane, Mikalani Astral, SheWolf7, LisaLiz, samna, Jen, barbarataku, Potter Reader, MikkiBaby, Padawan Jan-Q, SlythCat19, Lady Angelique of mystique, and ncblake for taking the time to review and for encouraging me to continue the story. I love hearing from everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

Endings

Remus walked quickly toward the Hogwarts entrance gate, he pulled his hat lower to keep the autumn rain out of his eyes and kept his shoulder towards the chilly breeze. It wasn't long before he reached the relative shelter provided by the shops lining the main street of Hogsmede. At the end of town he could see the shack he had spent so many nights in, but he turned before he reached it, that was not where he was visiting today. He walked through a section of Hogsmede many Hogwarts students never saw. He wasn't interested in the unique houses he was passing, or their orderly gardens. A young witch looking out her window, taking a break while her baby napped, briefly wondered how he avoided tripping; he didn't seem to be watching where he was going. It must be a spell, she decided before returning to her knitting.

He had, of course, visited the Hogsmede cemetery before, paying his respects to one of his best friends, James, and his wife Lily, as well as other friends who had lost their lives before the first fall of Voldemort. The first fall, he realized that Voldemort had not fallen a second time yet, nor was there any guarantee that he would. Even if Voldemort were to finally be defeated, there was every possibility it would not be before he had joined his friends in their final resting place.

His feet left the well worn stones of the Hogsmede streets and turned up a dirt path. Stopping at a gate, he slowly rested his hand on the wet metal and lifted the latch. He pushed gently and listened as the gate swung open on its rusty hinges. Taking a deep breath he willed his feet to take him forward, through the grass covered graves toward the corner he had come to visit. He stopped in several places, to run his hand across a wet stone and murmur a word or two.

Remus pondered his talk with Hagred. The half-giant could usually be counted on to let spill a word or two, but he had learned nothing. Albus Dumbledore and his games, couldn't he just say something outright for once? Instead he had Remus walking through the rain in search of whatever clue the Headmaster thought he would find, in a graveyard no less.

He was here. Remus looked up at the large statue of a wizard that stood, seemingly in guard, over the graves of the two most-famous of his friends. James and Lily wouldn't have wanted something so outrageous he knew. Well, maybe James might. The ministry of magic had taken responsibility for their burial, and there had been no family member of age to stand up for their wishes. He pushed a few bouquets aside to read the inscription.

James and Lily Potter

October 31, 1981

Loved

Honored

Remembered

That Peace May Reign

He pulled back his hand letting the bouquets fall into place, and sighed. This wasn't even the plot they had wished to be buried in. The one they had purchased and prepared was hidden away slightly by the ever-blooming rosebushes surrounding it. After saying a goodbye he stood up and looked around for the plot he had visited with his friends early in their marriage. The passing years had not changed it, he noted as he pushed his way through the waist high rosebushes. Except for that, on the far side, he was fairly sure that hadn't been there before. Was that what Albus wanted him to find? The small statue in the shape of a griffin roared, but then cocked his head slightly and sat down, it seemed to recognize him. Slowly he walked toward the stone griffin and bent low to read the lettering.

Damien James Potter

July 30, 1980

Beloved son

Lost, but always loved

"_Damien James... July 1980... it can't be, they would have told me. Someone made a mistake... buried this child in the wrong place. But the name, Damien, that was the one they had talked about. They would have told me..."_ Remus fell down beside the stone griffin. "They would have told us!" he shouted ignoring the tears running down his face.

Remus jumped as he felt something hit him in the shoulder. He grabbed his wand and looked quickly about, only to be startled again when he felt the same thing hitting his leg. He looked down to find the griffin looking up at him with his paw raised ready to punch him again. It was no mistake he realized as he reached down to give the stone griffin a pat on the head. The griffin, it was what they had wanted. Harry was not in fact Harry Potter, and Lily and James knew it. He whispered goodbye to the boy he never knew and turned toward Hogsmede. Albus had been right, he conceded on his walk back, he needed to see that for himself, he wouldn't have believed it any other way.

- - - - - - - -

Harry turned to glare at Hermione for the elbow she had just dug into his side. She didn't notice, instead she demonstrated the proper wand movement for transfiguring a brick into a puppy. He gave the movement a few practice tries before attempting the transfiguration again; his last effort had left his brick with ears and a tail. Ron had almost laughed, but a sharp look from Professor McGonagall had squelched that urge.

Lessons had gotten hectic; with their Professors setting high standards for the spells they were learning and loading them up with homework. Any complaints were met with a reminder of the OWL exams they would be taking at the end of the year. No one wanted to fail their exams, so every night in each of the four common rooms, the same ritual took place. The fifth and seventh years kicked the rest of the students out of a quarter of the room to make a somewhat quiet space for their revision. Harry, Ron and Hermione were no different from the rest of their classmates, so Harry took Hermione's assistance in stride and made a mental note to thank her later.

"That will be all for today," Professor McGonagall told her class. "Place your bricks in a pile by the door as you leave, and don't forget the essay due tomorrow."

"Finally free," Ron stretched as they walked down the hall toward the Great Hall.

"I don't suppose you have finished that essay," Hermione crossly replied.

"Actually yes, I have." Ron snidely quipped. "So you can get off my back about it!"

"That's great Ron! I am done as well. Now we can concentrate on Quidditch practice this evening. This is our last practice before the game against Slytherin on Saturday, and I want to be ready for them." Harry attempted to head off the brewing argument.

"Harry?"

"Professor Lupin! Good to see you." The three friends greeted their favorite Defense Professor.

"Hello Ron, Hermione. Harry, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I wish I had time right now but I need to get a quick supper and run to Quidditch practice. Perhaps lunch tomorrow, before the game? We can meet in the third floor sitting room."

"Oh, yes. That would be fine."

Harry watched as his former Professor walked slowly through the castle towards the Headmaster's office.

"Hurry, we have a practice to get to!" Ron grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to chase after them.

- - - - - - - -

Remus Lupin sat down heavily in one of the comfy armchairs before the headmaster's desk. Albus had let him in on his way to supper promising to return as soon as the meal was over. For now he was alone, except for Fawks perched in the corner.

"_Why didn't they tell me?" _he asked himself. _"Why didn't they tell us? It wouldn't have made a difference; he would still have been our Harry. Damien James, they didn't change their mind about the name. We never knew, we could have helped them! How could they just forget about their boy and take on another?" _

Standing, Remus began to pace the room, slowly building up his anger about a boy he hadn't known existed until a few short hours ago.

"_Harry... Harry James Potter, just a replacement. Damien deserved better! To replace him so quickly, I doubt they had even buried him yet. They didn't tell us, just brought home another boy and passed him off as their son, and we believed it. How could we be so stupid? How could we not notice? His scent was wrong, a little like James but nothing like Lily, and I ignored it. I should have known!_

"_Where did they even find the boy? Nobody just adopts a child, not in the wizarding world anyway. Lily was from a muggle family, which would explain that part, they might have gotten the child from an orphanage. But how would they get a magical child of just the right age from a muggle orphanage? It is actually quite rare for a magical child to be born to muggle parents, only a very small percentage of total births."_

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You missed an excellent meal." Albus Dumbledore said as he took his seat. "Lemon Drop?"

"Who is he?" Remus demanded slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Who is who?"

"You know who I am talking about! I found Damien Potter's grave. Who is Harry?"

"Harry Potter? I thought you knew him?"

"He is not a Potter and you know it! Who is he?"

"Harry was adopted by Lily and James Potter and is therefore, Harry Potter. They were perfectly legal adoptions I assure you."

"Adopted son... Not their natural son. Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes, I do. As I told you, he is Harry James Potter. Would you care to sit down?"

"No, I don't care to sit down! How could you let them do it? You must have known."

"Actually I didn't know at the time. I did not find out until after their deaths. I have, however, read their instructions for Harry's care as well as their reasons for adopting him. I don't think I have ever met two people with kinder more loving hearts. They didn't even know he was a wizard, they had every reason to believe he was a muggle."

"Kinder, more loving... Is that what you call turning your back and forgetting your son while you pass another boy off as your child?"

"Calm down, have a seat and let's talk about this..."

"If you won't tell me what I want to know I will find out for myself!" Remus shouted before walking out of the headmaster's office, slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - -

"You should be studying, Harry." Hermione said with a disapproving glance at the box he had just finished and stacked on the pile beside him.

"I already completed my homework."

"Study ahead then, we do have exams soon."

"We will be taking our OWL exams in eight months. I have finished my homework and read the material for the next classes, but right now I need to do my share of the work at the business I am part owner of."

Harry thought he heard a quiet 'hrumpf' as she turned her back on him.

"So, you are helping with the business?" Ginny asked turning away from a game of chess. "Can I help too?"

"What?" Hermione called out. "Ginny, I thought better of you!"

"Hermione, my homework is completed, it's my brothers business, and I want to help them succeed. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Hermione's face showed exactly what she thought of the idea. She grabbed the book she had been reading and stomped to a chair on the other side of the room.

"So, can I?"

"We can't afford to pay you Ginny. The business is just getting started. Maybe after we get things moving a bit better." George explained. "Thank you though."

Ginny gave the nearest one she could reach a sharp slap. "You think the only reason I want to help you is to get paid!" she fumed. "You are my brothers. I want to see your business succeed. That is why I want to help you. Although, when you do reach a point that you can hire on employees I hope you will consider me."

"That hurt!" Harry glared at the youngest Weasley.

"By now you should know better than to sit between me and my brothers. Now, what can I do?"

"Would you mind assembling the orders and packing them for shipment?" Fred asked her. "Thank you so much, you are our favorite sister."

"I am your only sister, and you'd better not forget it."

With Ginny's help they were making a noticeable dent in the backlog of orders by the time they went to sleep.

Fred and George were once again hard at work before everyone else started getting up for breakfast.

"Come on," Harry smiled at his two partners. "Breakfast first, and then we get back to work. You did complete your homework, right? I would rather not receive any complaints from your mother for distracting you from your studies."

"No, we're done. It was one of the rules Mum set."

As the students were filling their plates Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Attention, attention!

"Yes, now. I have two announcements this evening. First Professor Books will be returning to his retirement and Professor Lupin will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

His announcement was met with cheers. Apparently the replacement of Professor Books with Professor Lupin was a popular exchange. Harry smiled in congratulations at his friend and was puzzled when Professor Lupin averted his gaze. He looked over at his father who, while far from happy, didn't seem completely disgusted with the choice of Defense Professor's. It seemed having a werewolf teaching his son was better than nothing.

"It is good to have Professor Lupin with us again. Calm down now... Second, you will be pleased to hear that there is a Hogsmede visit scheduled, for third through seventh years, in two weeks. Please make sure your signed permission slips have been turned in to your head of house."

Turning back to his breakfast Harry wondered about Remus's behavior.

"Maybe that's what he wanted to tell you yesterday." Hermione said before taking a dainty bite of her eggs.

"Maybe," he replied but he wasn't so sure. "I guess I'll find out at lunch."

- - - - - - - -

Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny were once again hard at work packaging Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were attempting to get the backlog reduced, and making slow progress. Idle chitchat was tossed back and forth between the twins jokes and their fellow students occasionally stopped by to sample the merchandise.

Across the room Ron slammed the textbook in front of him closed and stretched.

"Finally done!" he exclaimed as he rose from his seat. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"So, how much are they paying you?"

"We're not paying her Ron. Ginny offered to help us as we built up the business. We are behind on filling orders." George answered for her.

"You're doing all this for free?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not everyone puts a price-tag on everything Ron. Besides, I have already turned in my application for when they start hiring."

"So you're going to hire Ginny later on?"

"Yep, that's the plan, just as soon as we can. If we can just get these orders filled fast enough, we will lose customers if we don't."

"Our brothers, you know _family_, have started a business. I want to see them succeed. Wouldn't it be amazing if they had a shop in Diagon Alley someday?"

"You guys are behind?"

"Yes, but with Harry and Ginny helping it is getting better."

"Let me get a chair, what can I do to help, and can I have an application?"

"Thank you Ron. Application accepted, could you help Harry make boxes?"

Several hours later the twins were dragged away from the table. One advantage to having Ron helping out was that they would never forget a mealtime.

"I am meeting Professor Lupin for lunch so I'll meet you at the pitch, OK?" Harry said goodbye to his friends and hurried off to the third floor lounge.

"Hello Professor Lupin it's great to see you. I am happy that you are back to teach Defense, you are the best Defense Professor we have ever had!"

"Who are you?" Lupin hoarsely asked.

"It's me Professor, Harry. Are you alright?"

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter..."

"Don't you dare use that name!" Lupin shouted. "You are not a Potter, I saw Damien's grave. Who are you?"

"James and Lily Potter adopted me, I thought you knew."

"The Headmaster told me that they adopted you, that does not make you a real Potter!" He pushed a chair aside, getting close enough to look Harry's eyes. "I don't know how we ever mistook you for their son; you don't even look like them. Who are you? Who are your real parents? You must know."

"Elizabeth and Severus Snape."

- - - - - - - -

Professor Severus Snape hated (well, hated might be a bit strong) strongly disliked, weekends. He was presently engaged in one of the worst of the weekend chores the faculty at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry engaged in, mealtime rounds. For some unknown reason every weekend, at every mealtime, a varying number of students chose not to partake of the bounty provided. These same students could be found 'studying' in places ranging from the library to various empty classrooms scattered throughout the castle. He had just finished chasing two 'studying' students from a storeroom, quite pleased with the removal of 10 points each from Hufflepuff and Revenclaw...

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

"James would never have taken in Snape's son! How did you fool him into thinking you were a muggle?"

Just as he reached the door Severus heard a sharp, crack!

"What is this?" he demanded throwing open the door. "Harry? Professor Lupin let go of him! Believe me, the Headmaster will hear of this!" he sneered as he separated his colleague from his son and shoved him out of the room.

"Harry, Harry your arm. Dobby, Winky!" he called urgently.

"Master..."

"Dobby, tell Professor Dumbledore that he is needed in the infirmary immediately. Winky, tell Madame Pomfry to expect us." Severus did not wait for an answer before rushing off.

Madame Pomfry met them at the door and Dumbledore entered not a minute behind.

"What has happened Professor Snape?" the Headmaster asked.

"Professor, I think you should take a look at this." Madame Pomfry called them over. "Look at Harry's arm. Do you know how this happened Professor Snape?"

"That blasted Werewolf is how it happened!"

"Remus broke Harry's arm? You can't be serious, he wouldn't!" exclaimed Madame Pomfry.

"I was not aware that I had a reputation for humor. Just judging by those bruises I would say that someone snapped his arm with their bare hands, perhaps I am mistaken. Headmaster, I told you the last time, he is too dangerous to have on the staff. Now he has hurt a student."

"Perhaps we should ask Mr. Potter this occurred before we jump to conclusions. Mr. Potter, can you tell us how you injured your arm?"

"Is he OK? Professor Lupin he was acting so strange, like he didn't know me."

"There, I told you."

"I don't think he meant to hurt me. Something's wrong with him, I know it!"

"Mr. Potter, what were you and Professor Lupin doing?"

"He told me yesterday that he wanted to talk. We arranged to meet for lunch today. When I arrived he kept asking me who I was. Professor, what's wrong with him?"

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I understand now. This is a very grave matter indeed. Madame Pomfry please photograph Mr. Potter's injury and bring two copies..."

"I want a copy as well."

"As you wish. Please bring three copies to my office Poppy. I will speak to Professor Lupin now."

"We'll just get these photos taken and fix that arm right up. It will be good as new in time for the game."

"Thank you Madame Pomfry." Harry watched as she bustled about in her usual efficient manner.

"Wait for me after the game and I will follow you back. I want you to go straight to our quarters, and you will stay there until after I have talked to the Headmaster and found out what will be done about Lupin."

"Yes, Sir. But he couldn't have meant it..."

"We can talk about it now, if you would like to forfeit the game. Or we can talk later."

"Later, you're not getting off that easy."

"And you are all set Mr. Potter. Better hurry."

"Thanks again!" Harry shouted as he ran out the door.

Harry dashed through the halls to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing that it was empty he hurried up the stairs to the fifth year boy's dorm and pulled on his Quidditch robes. He hesitated just a moment before grabbing the firebolt that his godfather, Sirius, had given him and running out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry, the game is about to start, where have you been!" shouted Ron.

"I broke my arm, but it's alright now." He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "This is my first pre-game pep-talk but as captain, I am not worried. We have all practiced hard, we have improved our old skills and learned some new ones, and we couldn't be more ready for this game. Ginny, Colin, Ron, this is your first game. I don't know if you are as nervous as I was at my first game, just remember, you earned your places on this team, you are prepared, and as a team we are going to send the Slytherins back to the dungeons where they belong!"

And it was time to go. They flew out when they heard 'Gryffindor' shouted by the announcer and circled the pitch before settling down in the center. Harry supposed that Malfoy's father had been spending his gold again and smirked as he shook his hand.

The whistle blew and the game began. Harry rose quickly to a spot where he had a good view of the game below. As seeker his involvement was somewhat limited, almost two different games, but catching the snitch was important and often the difference between winning and losing. Malfoy appeared to be following the game instead of annoying him, for once. That left only two things for Harry to worry about; keeping an eye on the scoreboard and catching... the... snitch. He wanted to win the game as soon as possible. Not only did an extended game against Slytherin was typically close and often resulted in injuries, but he had other things to attend to.

Harry started slowly circling the pitch and saw Malfoy doing the same. A quick look at the scoreboard showed Slytherin in the lead 30-20. He went back to his search as the game continued below. The lead changed several times and Harry was getting irritated, he still hadn't seen the snitch! He dodged a bludger and checked the score again, 70-60 Gryffindor. Wait, there it was. Harry went into a sharp dive; Malfoy saw him and was closing in from the side. Malfoy was closer, Harry pushed every ounce of speed he could from his broom. He was almost there, the snitch just millimeters from his grasp, when he felt Malfoy run into him from the side knocking him off his broom. He lost his grip and fell, like a limp doll, onto the grass below, losing consciousness as his head hit the hard ground.

"He's got it! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer shouted to a cheering crowd.

Severus watched as Professor Sinastra conjured a stretcher beneath his son and rushed him up the hill toward the castle; a group of Gryffindor's trailing behind.

- - - - - - - -

Professor McGonagall," he called as she was leaving the stands, "there is a matter concerning one of your students that requires your attention, if you would accompany me to the Headmasters office."

Already in a foul mood, he ignored her prattle about the Headmaster missing the game as they walked. Her knock announced their presence and they entered when called.

"Headmaster, I took the liberty of inviting Professor McGonagall. As Mr. Potters head of house she should be made aware of all issued concerning him." Severus informed the room. "I see you have found it prudent to invite guests yourself." He continued, with a nod toward the retired auror holding Lupin at wand-point.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "Headmaster?"

"I am sad to say that a student has been injured," Dumbledore sighed, "by a member of the faculty."

"Injured? Professor Lupin? He wouldn't!"

"He has." Severus sneered. "He broke Mr. Potters arm with his bare hands. Headmaster, I have said it before and I will say it again. A werewolf is too dangerous to have in a school."

"He is not a Potter, don't call him that! You did something, Snape, I know you did. How did you trick them? They died protecting..."

"Remus, I have explained this to you. Mr. and Mrs. Potters adoption of Harry made him a part of their family. He is therefore Harry Potter." Dumbledore informed him sharply.

"He is not a real Potter. How did you trick them, Snape?"

"I did not trick them. I was completely unaware of which family had adopted my son. I did not want him adopted by a family of wizards. I placed him at a muggle orphanage in an effort to prevent that from happening."

"liar!"

"Remus, do you understand what will happen if information concerning this incident were to be turned over to the ministry?" asked Dumbledore.

"_If_ it were to be turned over?" asked Severus sharply.

"I didn't intend to hurt him. I didn't know that I had broken his arm," whispered lupin.

"I suppose the bruises were an accident as well." Severus sarcastically retorted.

"Remus..."

"Because of my 'condition' I would be put to death. Otherwise it would be a sentence to Azkaban," he whispered again.

"Headmaster, he has committed a crime!" Severus shouted.

"As I recall, so have you." Dumbledore answered with a pointed look. "Professor Lupin, A record of this will be kept and if anything of this nature should occur again it will be turned over to the ministry. For now, I expect you to leave Mr. Potter alone while you come to terms with the decision Lily and James made."

"You cannot be serious. He has injured a student, here on school grounds, you must dismiss him!"

"I have made my decision, Professor Snape."

"If you are foolish enough to keep him on you can consider my son withdrawn from Defense Against the Dark Arts, effective immediately!"

"Professor Snape," McGonnagall asked, "he has the OWL exams at the end of the year, it is a required class!"

"I will tutor him myself. I am sure you can understand my reasoning for not permitting my son to attend a class in which the Professor has already broken his arm, and is continuing to express hostility toward him." Severus sneered before turning and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

- - - - - - - -

Harry woke in the hospital wing, snitch still clasped firmly in his hand, later that night.

"I believe you have missed your party." smirked Severus looking up from the stack of essays he was grading.

"What time is it?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Quarter after one."

"No, I haven't missed it. I'm just a little late. When am I getting out of here? I suppose Madam Hooch wants this back." said Harry looking at the snitch.

"You can give it to her tomorrow. I will get Madam Pomphry, if she says it is alright we will go downstairs."

"The party!"

"I have no doubt that your housemates will be happy to throw another party tomorrow to make up for the one you missed today. I had to chase half of them out of here as it was. We need to talk."

Half an hour later Harry was seated on the couch in his father's sitting room, staring at the fire.

"So what is wrong with Professor Lupin? Is he going to be alright?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed before asking, "What exactly did Lupin say to you?"

Harry looked at Severus, "He kept asking me who I was, when I told him he said that I was not a Potter. I explained to him that I was adopted and he said that he knew, the Headmaster had already told him. He said that I wasn't a real Potter and that I couldn't use the Potter name. Then he asked who my real parents were. When I told him he got angry and grabbed my arm." This was the first time Severus had seen his son cry. "What's wrong with him?"

Severus gently slipped is arm around his sons shoulders and let Harry lean against him. He thought back to the conversation in the Headmasters office. "Harry... Lupin is having a hard time dealing with Lily and James not telling him that the baby they were carrying had died, and that they had adopted you. He is tying the two occurrences together and drawing conclusions that are not there. From what I know of the way the potters adopted you I have every reason to believe that even if their son had lived they would still have taken you into their family as their son, Lupin has gotten it into his head that you were a replacement and that is simply not so. I admit I have never thought well of James, but Lily was a very kind and loving person. Lupin is very angry right now and is not showing any signs of reason on this issue..."

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told him?"

"Yes, he was told. He is simply not listening." Severus paused for several minutes. "The headmaster has chosen not to dismiss Lupin outright, but instead to keep a record of this incident. I have withdrawn you from his Defense class and will be tutoring you myself."

"But..."

"He broke your arm. If any other Professor had broken a student's arm they would have been dismissed immediately and would be facing an inquiry from the ministry!" Severus took a breath to calm himself. "Right now he will not see reason where you are concerned. He is still very angry at you, and at me. I don't want there to be any chance that you will be hurt again should he lose his temper."

They sat for awhile, neither saying a word, just staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. Harry finally said goodnight and after changing into his pajamas, crawled into bed. He didn't go to sleep. Instead he lay curled up, hugging a pillow, wondering what Sirius was going to say.

- - - - - - - -

"Harry! We were so worried. When you weren't in your dorm or the infirmary we thought you'd be down here. Are you alright? That was a nasty fall yesterday." Hermione asked while shaking him awake.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry slowly sat up. "I'm fine," he yawned, "just a bump on the head."

"Glad you're alright. You missed the party last night. It was brilliant!" said Ron, taking a set on the bed.

"What was brilliant was the way everyone played yesterday!"

Hermione sensing a long Quidditch conversation about to start quickly changed the subject. "I can't wait for Defense on Monday with Professor Lupin. We have already read all of the material; do you think he will start on application first thing?"

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry looked down at his hands.

"Harry?"

"I won't be taking Defense."

"Don't be silly, it's a required course."

"Not to mention You-Know-Who, if anyone needs that class you do."

Severus tightened the sash of his silk bathrobe as he walked into the sitting room. "You heard him correctly. He will not be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. I withdrew him from the class last night."

"Professor Snape, I know that you don't like, Professor Lupin, but..."

"My dislike of him has little to do with this. I made the decision after he broke Harry's arm. Any other Professor would have been dismissed after attacking a student..." he spat.

"He what?"

"Why don't you come out and let Harry get dressed. We can discuss this over breakfast; I assume that you have not eaten."

While Ron was busy steeling tidbits from the plates of food Winky was setting out Hermione took the time to question Dobby. She was having a hard time believing that he was happy; after all, he was no longer free.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione was bored. Harry could tell. She kept peeking at her friends as they worked getting orders of wheezes ready to ship. Usually she would be torn away from her reading on a regular basis by Ron and Harry. She protested, of course, telling them all the reasons why they should not embark on whatever adventure they were contemplating, but she always came. Now the adventure was on a table a few feet away from her. They could all talk easy enough, but talking was not doing anymore than reading was. No one was going to stop her from helping, but instead of being asked, or dragged, she was going to have to offer. Ginny stacked a copy of the invoice for the order she had just filled on the left pile, and grabbed another from the right. Hermione hadn't turned a page in over an hour. She was bored alright. After slamming her book shut and stuffing it in her bag, she came over and joined them at the table proclaiming that any proper business needed a good filing system if it was going to be successful. Harry just smiled.

And so it happened that later that same day, while their housemates were going to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy showing Fred, George, and Ginny their secret room.

"I can't believe we never found this!" George exclaimed enviously.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret!" Ginny added.

"We kind of wanted to keep it as a private place we could talk without being overheard." Harry explained.

"But it would be a perfect place for your business. You could really get organized here without worrying about people messing with your stuff while you're not around." Hermione explained.

"We have charms on both entrances to prevent intruders. If you do decide to join us we will have to set them to recognize you." Harry continued.

"And you would have to keep it a secret!" added Ron. "You can't tell anyone else, if you're having a snogfest you'll have to take it elsewhere."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"You're right, it's perfect."

"We're in."

"And we're sworn to secrecy."

"Although," Ginny said looking curious, "that is the strangest looking furniture I have ever seen."

"It's great!" Ron said while taking a seat on the couch and bouncing. "Hermione's parent's sent it them. They're plastic! They have air inside them."

"And puncture-proof charms on them, but you can still pop them. How many times have I told you not to bounce!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Fred and George went to join Ron bouncing. "If we are going to move the business in here we had better do it before everyone gets back from lunch. We can change the charms this afternoon."

"Yeah, hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Perhaps you'd like a Canary Cream, Ron?"

Both Harry and Hermione begged off lunch, ignoring the snogfest jokes, choosing instead to relax in their secret room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. "There is more to what happened with Professor Lupin, isn't there?"

Harry idly toyed with the edge of a throw blanket thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Yeah... When I showed up for lunch he kept asking me who I was... and the whole adoption thing. He said I wasn't a real Potter, that he didn't know how he had mistaken me for their son, that I didn't even look like a Potter. Everyone has always said how I look like my dad, have I just suddenly changed? Grown a third head I don't know about?"

"He hasn't really spent any time with you in a couple years. We have all changed. We all look differently than we looked at thirteen."

"How... how am I different?"

"Well, for one your hair is longer. I think you are loosing some of the baby fat in your face, gaining more definition. You're taller, possibly because Snape actually feeds you. I don't know Harry. I can still see James in you. I understand why people say you look so much like your dad. Maybe you got the Potter looks from your mum. I can see your father's features becoming more apparent. But we are all going through these changes. We're growing up."

"Maybe... but... Lupin was always the most levelheaded of the marauders. If he is this mad, what is Sirius going to say? Perhaps I should take a de-aging potion every few years, never grow up."

- - - - - - - -

With Monday morning came breakfast, which Ron was immensely grateful for, and then Potions, which everyone had to admit wasn't as bad as it used to be. Severus still liked to put on a show, and Harry had listened to enough of the first year's conversations to know that he conveyed an air of terror to anyone who hadn't known him before, but overall Potions had greatly improved with a less menacing and fairer Professor Snape. Whispered conversations in the halls offer numerous rumors as to why, the most popular was that Snape had finally gotten... you know.

So it was with light hearts that the trio took their seats and started setting their cauldrons up for today's lesson. Harry shared a table with Ron and Hermione with Neville who, by the way, had improved greatly without being terrified out of his wits. The entrance of their Slytherin classmates barely caught their attention, the removal of multiple house points had all but ended any 'polite conversation' that might occur between the two houses.

Professor Snape entered with his usual flair, he walked straight to the board and started listing the ingredients they would be using to make today's potion.

"Can anyone tell me which potion uses the listed ingredients?" he asked.

About a quarter of the class raised their hands.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Cooling potion, sir, to be applied to burns."

"Correct Mr. Longbottom 10 points to Gryffindor, the directions are on page 257 of your textbook. When you have completed the assignment turn in a sample using a vile from the table on the right, begin."

Severus watched as his students found the directions and started preparing their ingredients. As soon as he was sure they all had started he sat down at his desk and pulled a pile of seventh year essays over to grade.

"Draco!" Pansy cried.

"What are you doing out of your seat Mr. Malfoy?"

"I thought I had dropped something."

"Did you drop anything?"

"No, sir."

"10 points from Slytherin for being out of your seat."

Severus watched as Draco slid back in his seat and went back to work before turning his attention to the essays before him. Several minutes later he was once again interrupted this time by the dull clang of Malfoy and Goyle's cauldron hitting the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, is there some reason why you are having difficulty keeping your cauldron on the table?"

"Just an accident, sir."

"Well clean it up and see that it does not happen again. 20 points from Slytherin."

They were cleaning, fine. Severus took his red pen and highlighted an incorrect detail. As he was writing the final grade at the top of the parchment he saw two more cauldrons go flying onto the floor.

"He bumped my table!"

"Mine too!"

"Mr. Malfoy! 30 points from Slytherin and detention, here at 4. See if you can avoid any further accidents today."

"Yes, sir."

Thankfully the distractions stopped and he was able to get half-way through the pile of essays before the end of class.

The trio hung back as the rest of the students left.

"See you at supper?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as always. Go ahead, I will follow you three up to the Great Hall for lunch," replied Severus.

"You're overreacting."

"From what I have been told it is a parent thing," he smirked. "Go on."

- - - - - - - -

Draco arrived for his detention three minutes late Severus noted. He had set the boy to scrubbing the floor, since that was what he had caused the most damage to. He watched the boy, on his knees, working away. He hadn't complained about the chore, unusual for young Mr. Malfoy, the Professor admitted. Putting his grading away and getting up from the desk, Severus sighed. It was nearing seven and Draco wasn't half through.

"Enough Mr. Malfoy. I hope we will not have a repeat of whatever caused your clumsiness today. Pour out the water, put the bucket and brush in the cupboard and you are free to go."

"Professor Snape?" Draco hesitated. "You are my head-of-house and my godfather, I can tell you anything right?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you can tell me anything."

"I received this package from my father at breakfast yesterday." He said as he pulled a mid size box from his book bag and thrust it into his Professors hands.

Severus looked at his godson curiously, wondering what could upset him about a box from his father, before pulling off the lid. He pulled an envelope out of the top, then a black bundle. Rolling open the bundle he found a black cloak and a mask. He looked at his godson once again, then pulled the note out of it's envelope.

_Draco,_

_It is time you took your place, bringing honor to your family. Wear the cloak as part of your costume this Halloween, keeping the mask with you, but hidden. You will know what to do._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"I am glad that you brought this to me, but may I ask why you did?"

"I... I don't want to join."

"To be honest I don't want you to join either, but you have given me every indication that you did want to, what changed your mind?"

"It's not what I thought it was. It... It's different now... now that the Dark Lord is back. My parents, they come home covered in blood. The Killing Curse doesn't require that much blood. And when my father told him about your son, he came home with horrible aftereffects from the Cruciatus Curse. Often they both come home with that. I thought it was just... It's not what I thought it was. I don't want to join."

"Very well. Winky!" he heard the 'pop' "Inform my guest that I will be late. Come, Draco, we must take this to the Headmaster." He put the bundle back in the box, hid it in his satchel, and led his godson out of the dungeons.

- - - - - - - -

When Severus entered his quarters two hours later, he found his son reading, aloud, to his two house elves.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Why?"

"We got bored waiting for you."

"I am sorry I was late, it was urgent and unavoidable."

"I didn't think anything less would keep you." Harry said as he sat at the table across from Severus and handed him a piece of parchment. "Professor McGonagall said that I needed to have you sign that."

"I am sorry, but you cannot go."

"What! Why not?"

"For one thing it is too dangerous."

"Just being alive is dangerous for me. Do you have a better reason?"

"Professor Lupin will be supervising."

"He's..."

"Yes. It is not as much fun, but if you know what you want we can have it sent up."

"I wanted to get an early start on Christmas gifts. It's alright, I'll do something else. I got a letter from Grandma and Grandpa."

"I thought they were writing you regularly."

"They are, just... They want me to come for Christmas."

"I know, I told them that it was alright if you visited for part of Christmas, but that I wanted to spend part of the holiday with you. It is your decision."

"I don't know..."

"You do not have to decide today, there is plenty of time. Have you picked out your Halloween costume yet?"

"I'm not telling! You?"

"And give it away ahead of time... I was thinking that after the feast you might like to bring a few friends back here for the night."

"Because I am always getting into some kind of trouble on Halloween, right?"

"Unintentionally, of course. But yes, that is part of my reason."

"Granger, and Weasley's."

"That's fine. While we are on the subject of Weasley's, can you tell me about a certain framed parchment in your room?"

"I was wondering when you were going to mention that. I am one-third owner Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Are you proud?"

"Proud is not the word I would use. It had better not interfere with your class work. Hold it; are you inviting _all_ the Weasley's?"

"No, just the ones still enrolled at Hogwarts, and you already agreed. My marks have gone up this year anyway, and you know it."

Severus sighed, "I was thinking of expanding our quarters anyway."

"Do I get a bigger room? I need it you know, for all the Weasley's. See you next week, father."

"Be careful!"

"_This parenting thing is harder than it looks. Father? He called me father!"_

- - - - - - - -

The two weeks leading up to the Hogsmede weekend passed in boring predictability, except for the night of the full moon. Severus spent the night watching as 115 house elves were bound to his son, addressing burnt fingers as necessary. In the background was a sound that had not been heard for many years, howls from the shreaking shack. Severus had flatly refused to provide Professor Lupin with Wolfsbane potion, saying that he could buy it in town like anyone else. The only part of it that concerned Severus was the way the howls were affecting his son.

- - - - - - - -

Harry sat on a ledge with his nose pressed up against the window of the Gryffindor common room watching as his friends walked merrily down to Hogsmede. He understood his father's reasoning, but he didn't have to like it. Looking out the window was depressing, he decided. His father planned to spend the day grading papers, but he was always welcome to visit. Perhaps he would read. Dobby and Winky would love it if he finished reading that story to them. So he walked, slowly, down to the dungeons.

"Hello Harry," Said Severus as he watched his son enter their quarters.

"Hello, father, I know you are busy. I just thought I'd come down here and read," Harry answered.

"Finished your homework? Then enjoy yourself."

Severus watched as his son, instead of going to his room, went to the storeroom and knocked.

"Hello, Winky. I was wondering if you and Dobby would like to hear more of the story we were reading yesterday."

"Oh yes! Master Potter is a good, kind master. A great Wizard, he is." They exclaimed as they followed him into his room.

"_Reading to house elves. My son has some of the strangest ideas. Must be that Granger girl's influence."_ Severus decided before turning back to the pile of essays he was grading.

Harry finished reading that story to the house elves in time for lunch, which they ate at the coffee table, the dining table still being covered with un-graded essays, and started in on another story after the meal had been cleaned up. Severus's pile was slowly getting smaller as the afternoon wore on.

"_If someone would just shut that blasted dog up!" _he thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _"Barking? In the dungeons? Hagrid moved his dog back to the Forbidden Forest years ago and even he couldn't be heard in the dungeons. There it goes again." _Severus got up and went to see what was causing the commotion that was disturbing him. He pushed open the portrait and nearly lost his balance as a large black dog scurried in.

Quickly righting himself he shouted, "Black! I know that is you, you might as well..."

He was interrupted by his son, "Sirius?"

"Harry?" the dog asked after transforming into a human. "Harry, are you alright? I saw Remus in town and..."

Harry sat down on the couch and sadly asked, "Did he tell you?"

"That Lily and James adopted you? Yes, he told me. I wish they had told me a long time ago. I would have liked the opportunity to say goodbye to Damien."

"You're not my godfather..." Harry whispered.

"What? Of course I am your godfather. Did Snape say I couldn't be?" asked Sirius throwing Severus a dirty look.

"You're Damien's."

"Harry, look at me. Lily and James didn't ask me to be your godfather until after they brought you home. They asked me to be your godfather, not Damien's. Even if they hadn't waited, in the wizarding world only one godfather is chosen for all of a family's children, I would still be your godfather."

"You're not mad at me?"

"There is nothing for anyone to be mad at you about. Remus... he doesn't seem like the type, but he can be very stubborn once he gets an idea into his head. He's angry right now, he feels betrayed. Don't let what he's saying bother you, it's not true, he's confused." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.

"Do try not to spread fleas all over the room. There is a bathroom through there, get yourself a shower. Dobby will take care of your clothes," griped Severus.

"Sirius, I have to go. Will you be visiting long?" asked Harry.

"A few weeks, at least. I'll see you later." Sirius answered before heading off toward the bathroom.

"Thanks, father." Harry waited for the answering nod before leaving. He was working this evening.

Severus asked Winky to serve tea (it worked for Dumbledore) and sat in a chair before the fireplace to wait. He looked up when he heard a clean Sirius Black emerge from the bathroom.

"I don't like you Black."

"I don't like you either Snape."

"Have a seat, there's tea. As long as you are reasonable and do not hurt Harry, I will not keep him away from you. How long are you planning to stay?"

"A few weeks as I said, I am going to try to straighten Remus out, longer if Albus doesn't have a mission for me."

"How much do you know about what Lupin has done?"

"Give it a rest, Snape, so Remus is being a prat..."

"He broke Harry's arm after yellling at him about not being a real Potter. I don't know how much further it would have gone if I hadn't heard Harry screaming for him to let go. You can check with Poppy, Albus, or Moody, or you can look at these," Severus dropped the photos taken of Harry's broken arm on the table between them. "I am sure you can understand why, even if you can get Lupin to see reason, I will not permit Harry to be around him, especially not alone."

Sirius looked at the pictures and quietly asked, "Remus did this?"

"Yes."

"He has never hurt anyone before. He wouldn't hurt Harry."

Severus snorted, "Anyone that you know of, you were otherwise occupied for a few years. You have no way of knowing what he might have done during that time. I believe you that he would not hurt 'Harry Potter,' but as he no longer considers Harry a part of the Potter family..."

- - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back up the hill after CoMC one beautiful fall day. They were the last of a trail of students making their way back to the castle due to helping Hagrid put the Songbonnets they had been working with back into their crates. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were a few yards ahead of them, competing on who could kick stones the farthest.

"Hey Ferret Face!" Ron called out. "Are those rocks from your head?"

"What am I ruining you supper? Does your mum need this stone to make stew? It's not like you family can afford anything better," sneered Malfoy.

"At least I'm not down on my knees, shoving my nose in the dirt."

"No, you are the dirt!"

"Why, you..." Ron went for his wand.

Harry was faster and Hermione not far behind. Malfoy had his wand halfway out when he noticed that Harry and Hermione had their wands pointed at Ron, not him. He kept his hand on it, just in case.

"You're a prefect, Ron. 10 points from Gryffindor," said Hermione. "Put your wand away."

"But he..."

"Ron, you started it, and you were the first to pull your wand." Harry said through clenched teeth. "If we have to take this to Professor McGonagall we will."

"I am sure you would love to spend the Halloween feast, Friday, in detention," added Hermione.

"I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"If you did the same thing to a Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff we would have the same reaction. What you did was wrong," Harry said forcefully. "Put your wand away."

"You..."

"Expellaramus!" Harry shouted. Ron's fell back as his wand dropped into Harry's hand. "I will give it back upstairs, let's go."

Ron jumped up and threw a hateful glare toward his friends then turned and ran to the castle. Harry and Hermione picked up their book bags and walked. Draco Malfoy put his wand away.

- - - - - - - -

Life got quieter after the proceeding incident, and Friday breakfast was no different. Ron had not forgiven his friends for their perceived betrayal, siding with Slytherins against him. He stayed as far away from them as he could, this morning that involved sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. The tension did not, however, lessen his usual wonder at the arrival of the mail. He sat with his eyes raised watching the owls pour in until he saw Errol, his family's owl, flying toward him with a bright red envelope clutched in his beak.

"Better open it," one of the second years he was sitting with told him. "It will only get worse if you don't."

He pulled open the flap.

"RONALD WEASLEY! STARTING FIGHTS, PULLING YOUR WAND ON YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS! HARRY, HAVING TO USE EXPELLARAMUS ON YOU TO GET YOU TO DROP YOUR WAND. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASED IN MY LIFE! IF I GET ANOTHER LETTER FROM YOUR BROTHERS I AM BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. BEHAVE!" The letter shouted in his mother's voice.

Ron's face was as red as the letter had been. He looked down the table at his brothers then got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"I don't suppose you would care to inform me about what ever this incident was?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry, Hermione and the three remaining Weasley's.

"It wasn't much really," Hermione answered. "Ron started taunting some other students, then he pulled his wand. Harry and I took 10 points and told him several times to put is wand away. When he wouldn't Harry used the Expellaramus spell to remove the wand from him. He gave it back when we reached the common room. George and Fred handled writing to Mrs. Weasley."

"I do think that a detention might have been in order, but you seem to have handled it fairly well. Should anything of this nature ever happen again I would like to be informed, even if you are taking care of the details yourselves, understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

Ginny was the only one of his siblings Ron was speaking to that night at the feast. But second years, while interesting, did not hold much amusement for a fifth year. So, Ron sat with his ex-friends and family, pointedly snubbing Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry. It was a Halloween to remember.

Harry had come up with the perfect costume. He was a reaper, complete with grimm. He didn't see his father anywhere, wait there he was. How appropriate, a vampire. Turning back to his friends Harry got to work on the business at hand, feasting.

- - - - - - - -

Professor Severus Snape was not happy as he stalked about the Great Hall, maneuvering between chattering students and waiting for what ever Lucius had planned. He looked over at his son and that mutt he had managed to include in his costume. It was the best Severus had been able to come up with, there was no way he would be able to keep as close an eye on his son as he wanted, and at the same time stop what ever Lucius had planned for his godson. _"That blasted werewolf is getting to close! Did the mutt actually growl at his friend? Yes, he's backing off. Maybe this will work out. I need to make some friends. Either that or hire a bodyguard for my incident prone son."_ Severus scowled and resumed stalking.

From the look on the Headmasters face the feast was going well. He stopped for a moment to check the table Draco was seated at just in time to see him leaving the Hall. After signaling Dumbledore, Severus followed them. By the time he reached the front doors Draco could be seen walking slowly straight toward the forbidden forest.

"Mr. Malfoy," he called. "You are not permitted to leave the castle!"

Draco kept walking, giving no indication that he had heard.

Severus ran toward him, shouting 'Mr. Malfoy!' several times and receiving no reaction from his godson. He reached him just after they had entered the Forbidden Forest, grabbing the boy's arm he turned to face him, only to see a vacant expression on the young face.

"Good to see you, old friend," drawled Lucius.

"Always a pleasure," replied Severus sarcastically.

"My master will be very happy to get his hands on you,"

With his wand hidden from view, Severus barely whispered the spell. "Pertrificus Totalus." But it was enough. He plucked the wand from Lucius immobile hand and levitated him, taking Draco by the arm he led the two back to the school and up to the Headmaster's office.

- - - - - - - -

A nudge from Ginny got Harry's attention.

"Look, the Headmaster," she whispered.

Harry looked up at the head table just in time to see Professor Dumbledore remove a letter from the leg of a large, black, official looking owl. As he read the note his face grew grave. After folding the note and sliding it back in its envelope, he stood.

"Attention, attention," he waited for the hall to quiet down. "I have just received news of an attack on Hogsmede. All students will go straight to their common rooms and stay there until they have been heard from their Head of house. You are dismissed."

"Mr. Potter," called Professor McGonnagall as he got up from his seat. "I believe you and your friends have already been informed of your plans for this evening. Go on..."

If the Slytherin students found it at all unusual for six Gryffindor's to be following them down to the dungeons, they were to busy to mention it. When they reached his fathers quarters Harry said the password, 'cavy liver,' and six friends and one dog entered what was supposed to be Severus Snape's quarters.

"What happened?" asked Ron looking around the much larger sitting room.

"Guess the old bat finally decided he was human," answered Sirius.

"My father said that he was thinking about expanding, I guess he did," suggested Harry, while he checked out the fully equipped kitchen.

The sitting room had roughly doubled in size and along with the kitchen a dining room had been added. Three couches and two chairs had been pulled back from the fireplace to leave room for the eight sleeping bags spread out on the floor. The bookcases that once crowded the room were now spread out along the walls with windows (definitely a spell) and several additional doors between them. There was a chess board with two chairs pulled up to it, and a large desk in the corner, carefully turned so it faced the center of the room.

The group excitedly started checking the doors to see what else had been added, carefully avoiding the one Harry thought led to his father's room. Deciding to start with Harry's room, to see if it had gotten any bigger, they pulled open the door and walked in to find... tan, everywhere. Tan sheets beneath a tan comforter, tan walls and tan curtains.

"Maybe he switched you room?" Hermione offered.

"I hope so I'll go bonkers in here within a day. Let's try some of the others."

Next they found an additional bathroom. Then Dobby and Winky's new room, they spent a few minutes listening to how much they liked the larger room and how good their masters were to them, before shutting the door and moving on. Another bedroom, another tan bedroom, this one had varying shades of tan that gave it a more guest-roomy feel. The sheets were light tan, beneath a darker tan comforter. The walls were a very dark tan; with a medium tan line around the middle and a very small light tan line on top of that. The curtains were a light and medium marbled tan, yes, much better than the last tan room.

Moving on, they found that the store room that had been turned into Dobby and Winky's room was once again a storeroom. Next they found what had to be Harry's new room. Definitely bigger, nearly three times the size of his last room, but it looked like it hadn't been finished. The walls were a very light gold with three stripes at the top, a thick tan stripe, then a thick red stripe, and finally a thin tan stripe. There were two beds, one Harry's in Gryffindor red and gold, the other tan like in the first room. There were two dressers and two desks on opposite sides of the room. The beds faced a tan curtained window that showed the faculty garden. There were two comfy chairs, one red, and the other tan, with a low table between them. To the side there was a second chess board with chairs, and the small fireplace was lit to heat the room.

"Wow Harry, this will be brilliant when it's finished!" exclaimed George.

"It's already brilliant!" Fred amended. "You could have someone sleep over any time you want!"

Harry took a minute to check his drawers, and yes, everything was in its place, before suggesting, "Come on there is only one door left, let's see!"

Opening the last door revealed a potions lab.

"Well, now that that's done we have some business to discuss." They all sat down in the sitting room as Fred continued. "Thanks to everyone's hard work and Hermione's excellent recordkeeping, George, Harry and I have reached a decision. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has reached the point that it can take on employees!"

George took over "We have already received applications from Ginny and Ron, which just leaves us to ask Hermione if she is planning to submit an application for employment. Hermione?"

"Yes, I want to apply how..."

"Application received. Please excuse us as we confer." Harry said before escorting his partners to his room.

Several minutes, and three very nervous Gryffindor's later, they emerged, and stood in front of the fireplace.

"We have reached a decision.

"The application from Miss Ginny Weasley has been approved. Welcome to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes family. We look forward to working with you.

"The application from Mr. Ronald Weasley has been approved. Welcome to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes family. We look forward to working with you.

"The application from Miss Hermione Granger has been approved. Welcome to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes family. We look forward to working with you.

"We hope you all have a long and fun-filled future with our company."

Harry laughed, "Now the other business. I am pleased to announce have arranged to pay everyone for the time put in thus far." Harry handed each person a moneybag with their name on it. "We are paying everyone the same wage per hour, but each of us has put in a different number of hours, so the amounts in each bag are different."

"Thank you all for your help, we couldn't have done it without you!" the three partners said in unison.

Six friends, two house elves, and Sirius changed into their nightclothes and got started slumber-partying, thankful that Ron had finally started to be reasonable.

- - - - - - - -

Professor Severus Snape was seated in the Headmaster's office, Lucius Malfoy suitably restrained, listening to that blasted werewolf's report on the Hogsmede attack. Apparently it was small and directed toward the muggle portion of the town, most likely a distraction, several muggles were missing, amusement for the night's revel. He finally shut up.

"When will the aurors be here to deal with Mr. Malfoy?" he irritably asked.

"I am afraid it will be some time," the headmaster answered, "Azkaban has fallen."

"We knew he was going to attack Azkaban eventually!" snapped Severus.

"We knew, yes. Minister Fudge, as you well know, has been denying Voldemort's return. He has not made any effort to improve security or protect the public. He is far too busy blaming the Death Eater attacks on hooligans."

A vary harried looking Mr. Weasley floo'd in thru the fireplace holding a small girl in his arms. Professor Snape, good, the entire ministry has been called up, they are sealing the Malfoy estate due to... er, yes," he faltered seeing an unconscious Lucius Malfoy bound to a chair. "You are listed as the children's godfather and next legal guardian. Here is Miss Malfoy."

Severus looked at the girl in his arms, "Does she have a bag? Clothes or anything?"

"I am sorry, everything is being sealed. They practically didn't let her keep the nightgown she is wearing. I must get going. The aurors will be by to deal with Mr. Malfoy Sr. as soon as they can." A handful of floo powder later and he was gone.

Draco patted his sisters back trying to comfort her. The Headmaster had quickly broken the Imperious Curse he had been placed under.

"Come Mr. Malfoy, we'll get you two settled."

- - - - - - - -

Back in Severus's quarters, Fred had just convinced Hermione to try a Galloping Gobstopper, which turned your hands and feet into hooves and caused you to go trotting about, when Severus entered with a five year old crying on his shoulder and a blond Slytherin trailing behind.

"Black, everything alright?"

"Yes, Snape, everyting is fine."

"Harry, I would like you to meet my godson, Draco, and my goddaughter, Andromeda. They will be living with us from now on." He announced.

Harry got up from the pile of pile of sweets on the floor, walked over to Draco, and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Welcome to the family. We are having a slumber party tonight would you like to join us?"

"You're not!" shouted Ron jumping up and running over to them. "He's been a total prat for five years. You're not going to just let it go!"

"Actually, Ron, I believe I am."

"I am not staying with that Death Eater wannabe!" he shouted as he marched toward the door.

"Ron!" George called.

"Yes?" Ron growled.

"You're fired." Fred answered.

Draco watched the furious redhead march out and then turned back to the room, to see six pairs of eyes looking back at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: For everyone who is mad at me for Remus Lupin. I like him, I really do. I think he is a nice guy.


End file.
